


Take a Breath

by BaconPuppy35, mishamigo999



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 44,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconPuppy35/pseuds/BaconPuppy35, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishamigo999/pseuds/mishamigo999
Summary: When omega Castiel was bought from the horrors of the breeding house he thought he was just headed somewhere worse. Luckily, fate had something else in store.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, John/Mary
Comments: 371
Kudos: 645





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: very brief mention of thoughts of self harm and non con in first paragraph only. Nothing explicit.

Castiel was not sure how he managed to live five years after being sold to this breeding house. Each year he was here, he was bred during his heat, had a pup, and they were taken away immediately. He remembered each and every one, their faces, their gender, how each pup had his eyes. All but one went to live with their alpha father, the alpha who had paid his owners for that exact service. Castiel had thought about killing himself to escape this life, but each time he thought he had all he needed to end it all, the breeding house owners raided his room and took everything and he was severely punished.

Today, 4 days after his 20th birthday, Castiel was taken to the main room and informed hed just been permanently purchased. They had him dressed in a breeding dress, an ugly white piece of lace with no back and a short front, which he hated with every fiber of his soul. When he saw the beta waiting he paused, confused. Betas didn't pay to have sex with omegas.. they had other betas to sleep with. They didn't have the same scent interest in omegas. Right?

"I was told you bought me, sir?" He asked head bowed lowly, as he had been trained to do when talking to anyone that did not live in the breeding house.

The beta looked him over for a minute before giving a nod. "Yes, you're to be taken to my masters at the Winchester mansion. They await your prompt arrival, omega. I'm here to take you there. Hurry up now." The beta turned, indifferent about this omega. The scent or admittedly slightly run down sight wasn't anything special to him. 

Outside there was a car waiting, which the beta shoved Cas into the back of. "Stay quiet and speak only when spoken to," He advised, turning on the car. 

Castiel didn't need the advice on how to act in front of alphas. He knew how to play that game, even if he hated the part he had to play. During the drive he looked out the window, mostly up to the blue sky, and dreamed of being free. He hadn't seen the sky in what felt like his entire life. Even with the nerves eating at his stomach, he would soak up the sun while he could. 

It was a good 45 minute drive up private lanes to a long winding driveway, at the end of which sat a mansion, huge and grand. It was multileveled, painted a brilliant white with gold trim, and castiel could see sports courts to one side, stables in the back and a huge garage with several glossy classic cars and work tools to the other side. "Out, come on." The beta began to drag him up the stairs to the front doors.

Castiel was used to being talked down to by alphas. But a beta? A part of him didn't like it and he wanted to tell the beta to not be such an ass. However, he didn't know how the 'masters' would react to him telling a servant off. Beta, or not, right now the beta had a higher rank than him. He followed him out to the grand double doors, gold and glittering in the sun.

"Oh wow..." He was to live here? Castiel followed the beta the best he could, stumbling some. "Wait, slow down a little please." He said tripping again as they got into the mansion, only to fall hard onto the spotlessly clean marble floors. 

He held back a curse as he started to get up. His wrist was aching from how hard he had been pulled and landing on it in the fall. He tensed when he looked up to see a very tall alpha male walking into the room. "Felix, what is... oh, are you alright?

Felix made a motion, "your brother's new omega. Or yours to share, if you want, I suppose. Mr Winchester senior instructed I purchase him. Your brother requested small with blue eyes." He looked over at Cas, who looked scared as hell and sighed. "I'll be running along then, please let me know if you need anything else," Felix bowed and headed off to the kitchen. 

Sam looked at Cas curiously, "you're definitely Dean's type. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt or touch you. Not my thing." He offered a hand out to help Castiel up.

Castiel glanced towards Felix as he left then to Sam's outsretched hand. Was this a trap? No alpha had been this nice except at first until they were alone in the bedroom. Castiel knew once an alpha was in private with an omega they were all the same.

He slowly took Sam's hand and stood up, "I'm sorry, alpha. I lost my balance with how fast we were walking." He said quickly looking at the floor and bringing his hands down to his sides. This alpha was handsome, but.. his scent was a little off. It wasn't bad, just not what Castiel would normally find pleasing. Too spicy, like herbs that made his nose scrunch.

He then was quiet, not sure if he said to much, or if he would be punished for being clumsy. What if this alpha would change his mind later and want to have sex with him? He had no home to run to, and they would find him. He was nothing but property.

Sam surprised him by just laughing and shrugging, "Dean says I'm the reason we cant have nice things. I'm always tripping over or breaking things. Dont worry about it." He paused, "speaking of Dean, we better go see him. Dad bought you for him, so... follow me." Sam turned and went to go up a long winding staircase, expensive carpet soft and plush under their feet.

Castiel looked up and smiled some at what Sam said. A clumsy alpha? That was a new one to him. Dean...was that who he belonged to now? "Would it be okay if I asked some questions?" Castiel asked, a bit worried that Sam was only being nice so Castiel would let his guard down. He'd been fooled that way before.

He glanced around curiously, taking in his surroundings. Everything looked so expensive and Castiel was scared to touch anything. He had not been allowed to shower yet today so he was certain he did not smell that great, and all he "owned" was the breeding dress he had on.

"Yeah, sure. Shoot." Sam gave him a smile over his shoulder and led him along a hall of rooms, "and don't be too worried, you'll get used to finding your way around. You can also just scent Dean out after you get to know him, I guess."

Castiel nodded as he kept following him. "Does Dean own me now? Or do I serve all the alphas in this house?" he asked, needing to fully understand what was expected of him. If it was only Dean, then maybe it wouldn't be too bad. He could handle one alpha, even if Dean was like all the other alphas he met before.

"And what all am I suppose to do here? Just satisfy Dean, and the other alpha that that beta was talking about?" He remembered Felix talking about a Mr. Winchester senior. Castiel assumed he was another alpha in this household as well.

"Yeah. You're Dean's. Knowing Dean's posessive personality, you're probably only Dean's, though as the head alpha of the house my father could overrule him." Sam paused, "you're mostly here because father insisted Dean get an omega to accompany him to events and keep company in the house." Sam finally stopped in front of a door, "this is Dean's wing. Mine is across the hall and dad's is way on the other side of the mansion so if you wanna avoid him I suggest not going that way." Sam pointed the opposite direction.

Castiel looked towards where Sam pointed towards, wondering why he would need to avoid Master Winchester senior. Even if he could avoid him, what about Dean? What exactly was he walking into?

So far all he knew was that this Dean owned him, unless their dad wanted him, and he was to be arm candy, a pretty little companion. The thought made his stomach curl in distaste. He nodded and respectfully replied, "Thank you alpha. " he trembled a little as he looked to the door that would lead to Dean. He wasn't sure if he should go, or what was waiting. He swallowed his fears and opened the door before going into Dean's wing slowly. Sam just smiled kindly and disappeared into the door across the hall.

Castiel looked around the group of spacious rooms, trying to find the alpha that was Dean. He lifted his nose in the air as he picked up a scent, a pleasant one this time, one that smelled of chocolate and oranges and made his mouth water. He followed the scent curiously, taking soft steps towards the far room. He could hear the riff of a guitar as rock music played from a speaker, and hesitated in the doorway. He froze as the sandy haired alpha looked up, green eyes focused on him, and a shiver ran down his spine. He slowly took a deep breath. What now?


	2. Chapter 2

Dean hummed along to an ACDC song as he cleaned off one of his tools from his workshop, then paused as he scented something good. Really good. Moutherwateringly good. Like pie and cider and the sweetest cloves. He sat up turning towards the sitting room of his part of the house, and his eyes connected with big blue ones, an omega standing there looking frightened out of his mind. Dean carefully set the tool he had in his hands aside and stood, palms out to show he wasnt a threat.

Castiel jumped some when Dean stood, then mumbled in a quivering voice, "Hello alpha.. I.. I was told to go to you by the taller alpha. He and the beta said that you own me now." He was shivering from how good the scent was now along with his nerves. It was stronger here and he wondered if this could really be Dean. He saw a man with jade eyes, a square jaw, freckles dusted across his nose and cheeks. Castiel noted the strong build, sturdy and toned even under the casual clothes the alpha was wearing. This alpha was very handsome, and he blushed some and looked away as he felt himself starting to get slick, a purely biological reaction to this alpha's scent.

"You're from the breeding facility?" Dean stepped closer, nostrils flaring as he took in more of Castiel's scent up close. Damn, the omega smelled as good as he looked. "Um. I'm Dean, Dean Winchester. That must have been my brother Sam you spoke to." Dean looked Castiel up and down, "you're perfect." He really was, the omega was small and slight, but still had muscle tone that spoke of the fact that he might be stronger than he looked. Giant, soulful blue eyes stared up at him, plush lips frowning slightly. Dean inspected what he was wearing and rolled his eyes. "Except for that awful dress," he added, "come on, I had them bring regular clothes for you."

Perfect? Him? Castiel had been called many things but perfect was not one he heard before. "They did?" He asked as he looked down at the breeding dress. Yeah, he hated it, but it was all he had. A stupid, ugly reminder of where he had come from and why he was here.

Well, he supposed it was no longer all he had as he followed Dean into a large bedroom and saw some bags of new, designer clothes. He stood there a moment before saying, "Those...are for me, alpha Dean?" He didn't know what to think.

He had gotten gifts of candy, or maybe even a flower on occasion from alphas who wanted to feel they were being kind. However, those gifts were very rare and somewhat expected. Clothing was not anything he expected to get, especially from an alpha. He had to thank Dean properly, the way he had always been told to thank an alpha when given a gift. He licked his lips nervously before turning to face Dean and kneeled to get on his knees in front of Dean. He started to reach for his belt, tugging the buckle apart.

"No, wait." Dean grabbed his wrists gently. "Stop that. You don't owe me anything. Everyone needs clothes." It was hard to push the omega away, because goddamn he was gorgeous with those big blue eyes and enticing scent, but he always learned from his omega mom to treat everyone with respect, no matter what nonsense his father practiced. "Just... get dressed, if you wanna clean up the guest bathroom is through that door." He pointed at a door on the far wall. 

When Dean grabbed his wrists, Cas got scared, an unhappy alpha meant pain, and it spoke poorly of his obedience to be punished so quickly. Then he heard what Dean said, and noticed how gentle he was being.

He was confused, but nodded, "Okay. thank you." He got up and went to the bags, looking through them carefully, treating them like gold. Dean was not like the other alphas. Not his scent, or his eyes, or the way he spoke. It had only been moments, but Castiel could tell. There was a genuine kindness to the alpha, and Castiel allowed himself a sigh of relief as he picked out some clothes and went to the guest bathroom to get clean. 

The hot shower felt so good, and he lathered himself with the nice soaps and shampoos. He smiled, feeling much better now that he wasn't covered in mixed smells. It was just his scent now, and he couldnt remember the last time he'd been this clean.

After drying off he got dressed and put on the new boxers, dark blue jeans, and a plain cotton tee shirt. The jeans were a little tight around his ass and crotch but he suspected since these clothes were designed for omegas that that was how they were designed to fit. It was uncomfortable, but hed take anything over that hideous dress. Once he felt presentable, Castiel went to find Dean again, finding him bent over working on something. "What are you doing, alpha Dean?"

"Oh, uh, working on cleaning my tools. You may have seen the cars in the garage on the way in, those are my projects. I fix them up from scrap." Dean set the objects aside and looked straight at the omega. "They tell me you were pretty successful in the facility. One of dad's main goals in life is to have grandkids." Dean made a face. "I love kids, but going and paying for an omega have them for you, no feelings involved, is awful."

Castiel listened curiously, but when asked about the kids he had, his head lowered as he thought of them. Kids, yeah, that was why he was here. Dean might say he didn't want them now, but that would change. He knew once he went into heat Dean would want to impregnate him. He would knot Castiel and breed him just like the rest of the alphas Castiel had ever been with.

"I had a pup each year," Cas replied softly. "All but one went to live with their alpha father. I wasn't even allowed to hold them, feed them..." his voice broke, and he realized how much he said and backed away, neck bared submissively. "I'm sorry! I said too much. Forgive me alpha, I won't mention it again."

Dean wasn't angry, just looked at Cas with a sad expression. "I'm sorry to hear that. That must've been the hardest thing in the world," Dean paused, "I hope you know I won't force you into anything. If you want birth control or heat suppressants or both I'll get them for you."

"Birth control? Heat suppressants? What are those?" Castiel asked as he really had no idea what those were. When he presented at 15 he wasn't even in sex ed yet. It had happened so early and unexpectedly, and he was sold immediately after. 

He looked down, now nervous again as he started to fidget. He played with the hem of the shirt he was wearing to avoid looking at the alpha. He actually liked pups, but his body was so tired and if he had them here, he had no guarantee Dean wouldn't take them away too. Castiel couldn't live through that, not again. He also thought about Dean's father. He hadn't met him yet, but from what Sam said about him, and the attitude Dean had mentioned, he wasn't sure he even wanted to see him. He was so conflicted, and when he looked back up at Dean his eyes were damp. "I'm sorry I don't know things, alpha."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief moments of general asshole attitude/non con. Nothing graphic.

"Birth control is a pill to make it so sex wouldn't give you pups. Heat suppressants work so you don't have heats until you stop taking the meds," Dean explained, more than a little concerned about Cas not knowing anything about his own reproductive rights. 

Castiel listened, nodding slowly. Not having a heat or pups when having sex sounded like a good lie. He bit his lip, not sure of what to do.

He had spent 5 years of his life not getting a choice of what to do in anything, not the way he dressed, who he spent time with, even what he ate. He slowly looked up at Dean and asked, "what do you think I should do, alpha?"

Dean looked at him seriously, expression soft and non judgemental. "Whatever you feel is right. If you want a pup, I'm open to the idea, but it might be good to have you wait a while, give you and your body a break."

Castiel looked at him, no less confused. He wasn't sure if this was a test or not. He had a choice? He never had one before, as his life had been planned for him until recently. He wasn't sure what path would be the right one to choose. 

"I... thank you." He stammered softly, not sure if he was being tested or not. 

Suddenly, both men jumped when the door to Deans rooms slammed open and another alpha walked in. Castiel stood frozen in fear at the scent of this alpha. He smelled like alpha cologne, power and lust and dominance stung Castiel's nose and could immediately tell this alpha wasn't like Sam or Dean, at least what he knew of them so far. 

"So, he arrived. I told Felix I wanted to inspect him first," John growled lowly as he started towards the now clean and dressed omega. Castiel almost wished he hadn't showered, now nothing was covering his own omega scent. 

Dean tensed, stiff as rock, but was unable to go against his father's wishes, watching as his father yanked castiels head back by his hair to scent his throat. John grabbed Castiel's chin to look at his face, studying him, then stepped back and his eyes roamed over the rest of Castiel's body. "You, omega. How old are you?"

Castiel whined when his head was yanked back, his eyes closing with how scared he was. He immediately looked down away from eye contact when John let go of his chin.

"Twenty years old, alpha," he answered softly before slowly scooting a few steps towards Dean. He'd felt at least a little bit safer with him than with this alpha. He tensed when he felt a large hand suddenly at his side.

John ran his hand over the curve of Castiel's ass then along his belly. "Slender hips for an omega. How many pups have you birthed?" He demanded, squeezing his sides a little too roughly.

Castiel felt like a piece of meat all over again as he responded, "five, alpha." He was respectful but chose to use the fewest words possible, hoping this alpha would just go away. 

Dean stood quickly, eyes narrowed. "Dad, I haven't even had the chance to touch him yet. Permission to be the one who does touch him would be ideal." 

John looked at Cas, who was curled into himself to look small, then up and down at Dean, who was in an aggressive posture, ready to defend. "Already possessive? That's a good sign. There are strong alpha genes in you. I'll grant you permission today, just remember I run this house." He pulled away from Castiel and with one more pleased look at them both he left Dean's rooms as quickly as he came.

Castiel knew by Johns scent that he would eventually want his body, and it scared him. He knew his type of alpha all too well and knew the consequences of disobeying. He kept looking down, trembling, everything he had been taught said to stay there, terrified or not. 

Dean had also said he wanted to touch him. Was he going to do that now? Castiel kicked himself for assuming Dean was not like the others. He'd only known him only a few minutes. He could be just the same as every other alpha on the planet. Castiel wanted to look up, but could feel the tenseness in the air still, could scent Dean's anger. 

Dean scoffed as his father left his wing of the house and turned back to Cas. "Sorry. Dad has a really backwards view on omegas, especially since my mom died." Dean cleared his throat, trying to move on, "so, sleeping arrangements. I'd prefer you sleep with me, get used to my scent, cuddle up at night. But, there's a cozy couch if you dont feel comfortable doing that. During the day I'd like you to stay close. The servants usually know better than to touch but the few alphas we have on staff may ignore that if they find you tempting enough. You can wear whatever you want, I'll ask if I want you to wear something specific or if we're going to an event. Questions about any of that?" Dean still kept a respectful distance, obviously not about to pounce right now.

Castiel listened, and nodded along. It wasnt like he was used to having a choice in any part of his life anyway. He digested this a moment before shaking his head and said, "No questions. I understand, alpha Dean." He slowly found the courage to look up again. 

Dean was close, but not in his space close and he relaxed somewhat, relieved it didnt appear Dean was going to do anything right now at least.

"There are those pretty blue eyes. Look at me more often, okay?" Dean smiled softly, carefully holding out his hand. "Can you come here so I can scent mark you? Nothing bad, I promise."

Castiel smiled a little at what Dean said about his eyes. Most people didn't notice them, always more focused on his ass or scent. He looked at their hands, they seemed to fit so well together, Dean's calloused palms brushing his own, and nodded, "You can scent mark me, alpha Dean." He tilted his head back, exposing his neck for the alpha.

Dean leaned in and pressed soft lips there, nibbling a little before turning his head and rubbing his stubbled cheek against his throat, marking him across his neck. Then he did it to his wrists, nibbling lightly at the skin there and switching to the other side of his neck. When he was satisfied he pulled back to look into castiels eyes, smiling. His omega would smell like him and only him until his next wash.

Castiels eyes closed slowly and he whined some, this time in pleasure. It felt better than he expected, the nibbling at his neck made him shiver and Dean's stubble scraped against him in a soothing way.

When Dean pulled away, he opened his eyes, blue eyes gone shining omega gold. Castiel loved Dean's scent. It felt so good, and safe, somehow. Maybe sleeping next to Dean wouldn't be so bad.

"Perfect." Dean said again, hints of alpha red tinging the rim of the green of his eyes. Now castiel was undeniably his, and it made him want to purr in satisfaction. "Would you like to tour the house and grounds?" Dean finally asked, trying to distract himself to keep himself from just grabbing and kissing the omega.

Castiel nodded, "yes, alpha Dean. I want to. Show me everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: ptsd symptoms leading to panic attack. Again, nothing graphic.

Castiel followed Dean down the hall, a little embarrassed that the scent marking from Dean had made him get a little slick. Before now, he didn't even slick when an alpha stripped him to knot him. His cheeks flushed red. Why was he getting slick over a scent marking?

He followed Dean in contentment as they toured the house. It was so big he had a feeling he would get lost a lot before figuring it out. When they got near John's wing he could smell the powerful alpha and he tensed up and backed away from it. There was no way he wanted to take even one step further. 

Dean noticed this reaction and couldn't say he blamed Cas at all for avoiding his father, leading him away from the rooms and down the stairs out the door. As they stepped outside Castiel smiled up at the bright blue sky, feeling the warm sun on his skin. He sighed as he realized he still was trapped, just in a fancier, larger cage. Though... he couldn't picture himself leaving Dean, at least not yet. His instincts were tugging him towards the alpha, curious to learn more, so he followed him down the path away from the main house. 

Dean squeezed Castiel's hand, looking at his expression with a smile. "You know, if you like the sun, we have a pool. You could spend time relaxing there. We also have horses, I can teach you to ride, or sports like tennis or golf," he felt a little sad for Castiel, seeing him so happy over a bit of sunshine. What kind of place did he actually come from?

Castiel's eyes widened in awe at the suggestion, a grin appearing on his face. "Could I see the pool? And horses? I've never seen one in person before," he was so surprised that Dean was giving him so many choices. Omegas weren't supposed to get a choice in anything. "Can I pet one of the horses, please?" He asked Dean, voice soft and sounding more like a child then an adult.

"Of course. They're all very friendly. Come with me." Dean held a hand out in an offer to hold Castiel's own, hoping he would accept.

Castiel smiled and nodded as he took the alpha's hand, "Yes, please, alpha Dean." He was excited and nervous as Dean lead him down a dirt path to the stables. The barn was full of the smell of horses and fresh hay, a very soothing combination that made Cas take an extra deep breath. A soft purr came from him, escaping his chest in a soft airy rumble.

Castiel walked up to a stall and jumped back when the horse put his head out, shocked at just how large it was. He instinctively hid behind Dean, peeking out over his shoulder.

Dean laughed softly, gently tugging Cas forward and guiding him a bit closer, handing him a carrot. The horse took the tidbit from Castiel's hand, jaw moving as he crunched it in an appetizing way. 

Castiel looked up to Dean, grinning in wonder. "He's so beautiful, and gentle. He's nothing like I thought, Dean." Castiel didnt realize he hadn't called Dean by his title, so comforted by his presence that it didnt cross his mind He was just so amazed to be touching a horse, it was like nothing he'd ever felt or expected before. 

The creature pressed his velvety soft nose to Castiel's hand and Dean smiled, "looks like he likes you."

Castiel smiled as he kept gently petting the horses muzzle. "He's so sweet. Is he yours?" He asked softly his blue eyes focused on the beautiful creature in front of him. 

Castiel tensed a little when he heard a soft chuckle behind them, "there you are, brotha. I came to see if you still wanted to go out. I see you're busy." Castiel cringed away from the other alpha, unsure of who he was and why he was here. Dean rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. "Hey, Benny. This is Castiel, he's the companion omega my father was talking so much about." 

Benny smiled and as he walked over, said, "Hello, Castiel. It's nice to meet you." He reached out, gently took his hand, and kissed the back of it. When he saw the terrified look in Castiel's eyes, he dropped his hand immediately and didn't say anything more.

Benny looked to Dean and asked, "so, are we going out still or are you spending the day with blue eyes here?" He smiled, knowing already what the answer would be.

Castiel was looking down and was quiet as Dean talked with this other alpha. His fears were returning, wondering if Dean would offer his company or worse. Dean just shook his head, "I better keep showing him around before he gets lost on his own. I'll text you." 

Benny smiled and said. "Okay then. See you later, brotha. Cas is more than welcome to join us when you do go out." He then smiled, "Have fun you two." He turned to leave and Castiel finally spoke in a soft voice, "Bye, alpha Benny."

Dean grinned, turning back to Cas and his smile fading a little at his expression. "Hey, everything okay?"

Castiel wanted to believe that Dean was kind. He really did, but... was he bought to be the house bitch? Could they be playing nice? All his fears came rushing back at once. He quickly jerked away, slapping at Dean and leaving the alpha with a look of bewilderment.

He didn't mean to do that. He only meant to think it. Oh God. He went too far, Dean would be mad. He would be punished, pain was coming and he steeled himself for it. Dean looked strong too. How would the alpha hurt him?

He was so terrified that he was covering his head, and kept saying, "I'm sorry!" over and over. He was so in his own head he didn't realise he had backed into a corner. His eyes closed as he didn't want to see this alpha angry, waiting for the first blow.

Dean just stayed a few paces away, looking at him sadly, his scent soured with displeasure. "I'm sorry you're feeling this way. I thought you were beginning to see my dad is the only bad alpha around here." He quietly stood there a moment, "come on. I'll show you back inside. You can be alone if you want."

Smelling Dean's scent souring, Castiel fell into a full blow panic attack. He fell to the floor and started whine in terror. He couldn't breathe. 

Alone...alone was never a good thing. It meant pain, no food, no light, nothing good came from being alone. He curled in to protect himself as it was the only thing he could think to do, trying to slow his pounding heart.


	5. Chapter 5

From the house the scent of omega in distress wafted in and Sam got worried. He had been in the kitchen trying to have lunch when he scented him and ran to find his brother. "I hope dad didnt get to him..." That was Sam's biggest fear. When he saw Castiel on the floor in the stables and Dean not far from him, Sam frowned in confusion, stepping closer. "Dean? What happened?" He asked as he went over to check on Castiel. "I could smell him all the way from the kitchen."

"I'm not sure!" Dean was just as freaked out, alpha instincts going haywire from the sounds and scents of hurt and scared omega. "First he jerked away from me, had this expression of horror on his face. I told him I was sorry he felt that way and that I could give him space alone inside. Then this. I didnt want to go any closer, I thought I might scare him more." 

Sam looked at Castiel, carefully leaning down, "It's a panic attack. It could be something from being at that breeding house." 

He got down on his knees and tried to not look threatening, curling up to look smaller. "Hey, Cas, it okay. Just talk to me. You're not in trouble." He told him softly as he slowly inched closer.

Castiel whined high pitched and anxious, "Not alone, please. Only bad things happen when I'm alone. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't leave me alone." He was curled in a ball protecting himself and flinched when Sam touched his shoulder. 

"Okay. You don't have to be alone. Can you breathe with me? Deep, slow breaths?" Sam asked quietly, taking a long breath so Castiel could match it. 

Dean sat nearby, quiet but trying to get his scent a little more calmed down. Freaked out alpha is probably not what Cas needed right now. "I'm sorry, Cas. I had no idea. Please, just breathe. Focus on our voices. You're gonna be okay."

Castiel still shivered but his body slowly relaxed as he slowed down his breathing. Sam smiled gently, "That's it Cas. You're doing great, keep breathing like that. Nice and slow." He watched Castiel and reached in his pocket, pulling out a protein bar. "Here, would you like a little to eat? I have more, and we can get you a drink if you want." 

Castiel looked at it and slowly reached out for it. "N-no punishment?" he asked in a whisper, and Sam shook his head. 

"No. No punishments at all." He glanced at Dean as Castiel slowly started to sit up, feeling a little more normal.

"Of course not, Cas." Dean added quietly, still sitting a bit away and feeling incredibly guilty for whatever it was he did. Castiel smelled better, at least, and Dean wanted to just go soothe him. It was like a wild horse though, Dean felt like he needed to be slow and careful.

Sam sat there, letting Castiel eat and get some air. "There. Feeling better again?" he asked with a smile. Castiel nodded but didn't say anything, staring at the ground.

Sam nodded, satisfied, "that's good. Can you tell us what made you have a panic attack?" 

Castiel looked down at the already empty wrapper of the protein bar, "...back at the house... if you... did anything bad, you would be punished. The worst part was being made to be alone... in a dark room, for hours or even days."

Dean frowned, "that's barbaric!" He looked at Sam, both of them wearing shocked expressions, and turned back to Castiel. "Cas, we're not going to hurt you. I know that must seem really hard to believe right now, but we'll show you. Neither of us is going to touch you without consent. You deserve respect, okay?"

Castiel was quiet a moment before asking, "What about your dad?" Sam sighed, "Try to stay away from him. Dad wasn't always like he is now, but if you can stay away from him, that's probably best for everyone involved."

Castiel nodded, "okay." He looked at the wrapper in his hand and finally raised his head to look at Sam, "thank you for my food." 

Sam smiled, "any time. Now that you're feeling better, I'm going back to the kitchen. Would you like to come or stay here with Dean?"

Castiel looked at Sam and then shyly at Dean. He didn't know what to do, he was being asked to make more choices. He liked being around Dean, but he didn't want to make him upset again.

Dean noticed him having a hard time deciding and stood, brushing himself off. "Let's all go to the kitchen. We can get you a proper meal," he offered a hand to help Cas stand, soft expression on his face and green eyes looking at him affectionately, still worried.

Castiel nervously took Dean's hand and got to his feet. He didn't smile, but he wasn't as frightened now. He was trying to figure out what his part was here.

They stepped into the kitchen and Castiel looked around at all the omegas in there making dinner. He watched them closely, curious to see what they were doing and how. The head chef smiled as she approached. "You must be new here. I know all the omegas in the mansion. Would you like to help cook?" Castiel smiled and nodded and was immediately given the job of cutting some vegetables. 

Sam happily watched Castiel work, he seemed to be fitting in well. He softly asked Dean, "do you know the name of the breeding house dad bought him from? Maybe we can find out a bit more of what he went through there."

"Yeah. I'll text you the name and address since you're the research wizard. Better not let dad know." Dean responded just as quietly, sitting on a stool and watching Cas start to smile as the other omegas joked with and accepted him into their group immediately. It was nice to see Castiel with people that accepted him.

Dean chuckled as Castiel started a playful flour war by tossing some in the air, giggling. Castiel's quiet giggles turned into a loud laugh when Dean got hit by some of the dust. The omegas played around happily as the flour continued to fly, everyone jumping in to take part. Cas couldn't believe no one was yelling at them for having so much messy fun.

Dean dusted himself off calmly, then grabbed a handful and dumped flour all over Sam's long hair with a wicked grin. "Ha, fuckin' serves you right for laughing!" he smirked as Sam groaned about having just washed it. He gave Cas a sneaky wink and ruffled flour off his shirt.

Sam shook his head, white powder flying, and that made the omegas laugh even more. The merriment stopped when Felix stepped through the door, shocked, "what on earth is going on here?!" 

Castiel remembered this beta, and moved quickly to hide behind another omega. Felix did NOT look happy and he glared at Sam and Dean, "really, young masters? You know how to behave like proper young men. You should not indulge in this foolishness."

One of the omegas sighed and said, "Felix, we were just having a little fun. We even had Castiel helping with dinner."

"Castiel? The omega from the breeding house?" Felix asked, and the moment the words "breeding house" were said, the kitchen staff moved away from Castiel as if he had the plague. Felix looked at Castiel disapprovingly, "This is not how you should be behaving. Perhaps I take you to speak to Master Winchester." Castiel tensed and looked at the brothers. They wouldn't allow that, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Dean got up, looking at his least favorite servant and giving him a huge grin. "Fuck off, Felix." He patted Felix's pristine uniform with flour covered hands and glanced over his shoulder. "Cas, c'mon. We'll have someone bring us a meal." He held out a hand, smiling reassuringly. 

Sam stood behind Dean, "I'll help clean up. Thanks for checking on us."

Castiel stared at Dean, completely surprised at how he so casually talked to Felix, but smiled and took his hand. He was eager to leave, happy to be away from the intimidating beta. 

Felix frowned at the hand prints left on his suit and exited the kitchen. He was going to report this to John, immediately. The boys were being most unruly, and he was sure that the new omega was the cause.

"Won't you get in trouble for what you said to him?" Castiel asked as they got out of hearing range of Felix. He didn't understand why the beta was so rough on him. He had just met him and was already treating Castiel like he was only bringing trouble.

"Probably, but I never was the most proper of people." Dean headed back to his section of the mansion, and laughed as he looked at himself in the mirror, covered in white powder and smiling. "I need a shower. I'll be back, okay? Shouldn't take long. Will you be alright by yourself?”

Castiel smiled and nodded, chuckling as flour fell from his hair with the movement. He had no idea that at the other end of the mansion, a conversation about him was going on.

Felix reported everything he had seen to John in clipped sentences. "That omega may need a lesson, sir. It appears your sons are too gentle with him. He already has the kitchen omegas making unnecessary messes and Dean spoke to me quite inappropriately," he shook his head as he brushed the flour off his suit. "I am sorry, sir. I know your boys have not been easy, but something can and must be done with the omega Castiel."

Dean showered and climbed out in a towel, heading to his room to get dressed. He was a little concerned about leaving Castiel by himself after that panic attack that morning, so he did so as quickly as possible. He saw Castiel sitting on the bed quietly, head dipped, and smiled, "You could always go watch tv or something, Cas." He pointed out the remote and leaned into his closet to find something to wear.

"I was never allowed to watch tv before, so I wouldn't know what to watch alpha." Castiel replied softly and started to go to the bathroom so he could shower as well. "Maybe when I'm done with my shower, we could watch some tv together?"

"I'd like that, Cas. We need to start getting used to each other’s scents, so being alone here together is probably a good thing." Dean replied as he tugged out boxers and jeans, a few tattoos showing on his skin in random places.

Castiel saw the tattoos, perking up curiously and walked over. Reaching out, he gently touched one and traced the lines of it with his finger. He was very gentle, touch feather light. The tattoos were nothing like Castiel had seen before, and they had a certain unique beauty to them. He smiled wider as he started to trace another, not realizing he was leaving a light flour trail on them until it was too late, and he blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said softly, looking up at Dean.

Dean smiled, green eyes crinkling at the corners. "Don’t worry, you didn't realize, it's not your fault. Do you like tattoos?" He had goosebumps from the gentle touch, and was a little surprised by Castiel's interest. 

"Some of them. I like these ones the most." Castiel pointed at a couple of Dean's pieces of art. "They are different and oddly beautiful," he replied with a smile, looking at them one more time before moving to go take a shower.

Dean used his towel to brush off the stray flour and dumped it in the laundry basket, tugging on pants and boxers and going shirtless as he plopped onto the bed and flicked the TV on.

Castiel came out showered, and clean once again. He walked over to Dean's bed and sat on the very edge. "What is this show?" He asked, as it looked interesting.

"Hm? Oh, it's called Law and Order. You're welcome to sit further up on the bed if you want." Dean patted the space next to him where he was leaning against the headboard.

Castiel nodded and as he went to do that there was a knock at Dean's door. "Alpha Dean?" It was one of the servants, and he sounded a little nervous to be bothering Dean and Castiel right then.

"Yeah, you can enter," Dean called back, sitting up straighter and shifting in a protective stance in front of Castiel out of instinct.

The servant came in and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to bother you, sir. Mr. John Winchester wants to speak to Castiel. Right now."

Castiel whimpered, what would John want with him? Felix must have told him what happened in the kitchen.

Dean nodded, "Thank you. I'll bring him in a minute." Dean got up to get a shirt, looking over at Castiel. "Cas, don’t worry. Alpha or not, I'm not going to let my father hurt you. He's already done enough damage." 

"Oh um. He wanted to see him alone, sir." the servant mumbled, and lowered his head quickly when Dean glared at him. Castiel's heart sped up. Alone?! He couldn't go see that alpha alone. What if he was to punish him, or want to 'test' him out? "Alpha dean..." Castiel took a breath, trying to not panic.

Dean clenched his jaw, low growl echoing in his chest. "I'll walk you to his office. Call for me if you're in danger, and I will come." He looked at the servant, "I'll take it from here. You can go."

The servant nodded and quickly scurried away. Castiel swallowed hard and asked, "Okay, should I change?" He didn't know what John would do and he didn't want to ruin a new outfit if he was going to be punished or hurt. 

"No. You won't be in there long. Come with me." Dean took his hand gently and lead him out along the halls. They walked quite a ways to the other side of the mansion to a large set of wooden double doors. "This is my father's office. Call if you need me. I'll be right here."

Castiel was silent as they walked to John's office. He nodded at Dean and turned to the door and knocked, his heart racing. John called for him to come in and he slowly stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "I was told you wanted to see me, alpha?"

John stood from behind a huge mahogany desk, scowl on his face. "I was told you were causing trouble already, and you haven't even been here a day. Is this true?"

Castiel whimpered, "N-no sir. Dean showed me around, took me to the stables. He scent marked me but it washed off in the shower, alpha sir." He wanted to look at him, but knew both instinctively and logically that that would not be a wise thing to do.

John sighed, "Looks like I'll have to make sure you understand what's happening here. I know you must be enjoying your new, privileged lifestyle, but if you're not bite claimed AND pupped by your next heat, you'll be sent back to that filthy whore house immediately. Do I make myself clear?" John yanked Castiel's head up to look at him directly, eyes bright alpha red.

Castiel yelped when his head was yanked on, and upon seeing the dominant red alpha eyes, his eyes instantly went omega gold. "Y-yes alpha!" He shivered, frightened. He didn't want to go back to that breeding house, he wouldn't be able to stand it.

He liked it here with Dean, and he liked Sam. Sam was like those alpha princes in fairy tales. John was like the alphas that went to the breeding house to knot him and leave. They didn’t care what Castiel wanted either.

"Good." John stared into his gold eyes a second longer. "Get out of here." He released Cas and turned back to his desk, sitting down. 

Dean was leaning against the wall and jumped up when Cas came out, coming over immediately. "Hey, are you okay?" He began to look him over for wounds or marks.

Castiel looked at him and his eyes filled with tears, crumpling into Dean's arms. Dean hugged him tightly and scooped him up bridal style, carrying him away from there. 

As Dean took him back to his side of the house Castiel told him what John had said, "...and if I am not mated and pregnant by my next heat, he's going to send me back to the breeding house. Don't let him send me back, alpha Dean. Please, they are even more horrible to omegas that get sent back to them."

Dean drew him close against his chest. "I'm never letting you go back there, Cas. Ever." He locked the door behind them when they entered, Sam was the only one with a key, and sat on the couch, curling Castiel into his arms. "I'm so sorry he scared you. So sorry, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my new beta, CS_impala67.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the somewhat short chapter, but the next one will make up for it, I promise!

Castiel snuggled close to him, hating himself for always being so afraid. He couldn't even remember what he was like before the breeding house. What did he like anymore? What was he like? Who was he? He felt nothing but ashamed as to what he'd become. 

He nuzzled at Dean's neck, he just needed the alpha's scent to feel a bit better. John's threat rang in his ears, and thought of going back to that breeding house make Cas feel physically ill. He didn't want to think of what they would do to him, a failure sold to such a successful family.

Dean tilted his head to give him better access to his throat, letting him scent and nuzzle all he wanted. His fingers stroked Castiel's back gently, soothing up and down his spine. He slowly felt Castiel relax, his body going a little more lax.

"Alpha, if I do have a pup and it's not a boy, will it be taken away?" He asked in a whisper. He didn't know if he would have a pup with Dean right now or not, but he had to know what would happen if he did have a pup and it was a girl, not a boy. He'd only had one baby girl at the breeding house, and she'd been taken away for adoption when the alpha father rejected her. His heart still ached thinking of it. 

Dean immediately shook his head, frowning. "No, sweetheart. No pup of mine will ever be taken away. Girl or boy," he nuzzled along behind Castiel's ear. "You'll never have another pup taken away again. I promise." 

Castiel smiled and closed his eyes. No pup would ever be taken away. He never thought he would ever be told that. It sounded too good to be true, but so far, Dean had been keeping his word to him. He hadn't been punished, or forced to do anything he didn't want.

Well, nothing except having to see John alone, but Dean was right outside the door if he needed him the whole time. He sighed, mind churning. 

"You smell so good," Dean mumbled happily, rubbing his rough cheek against Castiel's skin, "I've never smelled anyone as good as you." He nosed along Castiel's jaw, "you are so perfect."

Castiel purred softly as he listened to Dean compliment him, enjoying the feel of stubble on his skin. It was rough, but nice, and made him feel safe. "I think you smell even better," he said shyly, still purring in his chest at the gentle touches and soft tone of Dean's voice.

Castiels purr was light and airy and beautiful, the vibrations of it against Dean's chest made him smile. He wondered when the last time Castiel really purred was. "Yeah? Better than Sam?" he asked, genuinely curious. He was worried Castiel may be growing to like Sam better, in which case Dean would have to let him go. Whatever made Cas happy would be what made Dean happy.

Castiel nodded, "much better than Sam. His scent is okay, but I like yours better." His eyes remained closed, enjoying the relaxation he hadn't felt in far memory.

He looked up at Dean smiling kindly at him and knew he wanted to do something to thank Dean, but other than sex he had no idea what to offer. His life for the past five years was nothing except to be knotted and have pups.

Dean's green eyes met his blue and the alpha gently cupped his jaw, thumb resting under Castiel's bottom lip. "May I kiss you?" Dean asked softly, kindly. If Castiel said no, he would pull away, but he was so close and smelled so good and Dean just wanted to drink him in.

A kiss? Castiel smiled and nodded without hesitation, "a kiss would be fine, alpha Dean." His heart was racing. Maybe this could count as a thank you. He really wanted to do something special for Dean, this alpha had treated him so kindly, defended him, relaxed him. What could he offer? It had been a long time since Castiel had kissed someone willingly. 

Castiel watched as Deans face got closer and closer to his. He tilted his head up just a little to have their lips touch, light and soft.

As their lips touched he felt something click inside him. His eyes shifted right to omega gold and he purred into the kiss. His scent suddenly got sweeter, warmer. Castiel inhaled, Dean's scent was so much stronger now. He couldn't help as he started to get slick, a soft little moan escaping him.

Dean slowly deepened the kiss until it was open mouthed and his tongue was tracing along Castiel's soft lower lip. He could scent Castiel's arousal, making his own hormones flare, and he pulled back panting before went too far, the omega's purr soothing in his ears. He licked his lips, chasing the taste of him, eyes half alpha red as he struggled to gain composure.

Castiel looked up at him. He wanted more. His body craved this, and he WANTED this. This was all so new.

His need for the alpha was stronger than he ever felt for anyone before, both in and out of the breeding house. "Alpha Dean, please," he asked softly, pleading for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter of pure smut. Enjoy!
> 
> TW: quick mentions of the breeding house

Dean leaned down and kissed him again immediately, a little more firmly this time, his tongue coaxing Castiel's lips open and sweeping inside, tangling with the omega's own tongue. He hardened under Castiel, even though he was fighting his arousal, inhaling deeply as he kissed him and drawing in the wonderful scent of his partner. Dean growled softly, shivering at the hint of tempting slick.

Castiel kissed back eagerly, his purring fading as he gave a soft groan, moving to straddle Dean's lap. "Alpha Dean, your scent..." he moaned out as he moved his lips to Dean's neck, taking a deep inhale. His body responded to this new postion, gently grinding his erection against Dean's own arousal.

Dean gasped at the pressure to his hard cock, hands tightening on Castiel's hips. "Cas, you don't have to," he told him softly, though he thought he might actually die if Cas stopped now.

"I want to, please, Dean," Cas said with a shy smile, and he started to tug at Dean's pants. He needed them off, needed to touch his alpha.

He purred low and rough as he got Dean's pajamas pulled down and saw his cock. He had seen many alphas before, but none were even close to Dean's size or length. He moved to get his own slick covered pants off, tossing them aside. Dean echoed the purr with a rumbling growl. He tugged Castiel back onto his lap, groaning as warm slick smeared over his thighs. "Cas, please," Dean whispered, letting his omega control the movements.

Castiel looked at Dean, confused all over again. Please? An alpha never said please for anything. The alpha always knew what he wanted. Feeling a little bolder by the realization Dean genuinely wanted him to make the first move, he lowered himself onto Dean's cock, giving a gasp as his body stretched to accommodate the alpha's length and width. 

His eyes closed as he moaned into Dean's mouth. Fuck, it felt so good, better than any alpha he ever had. He hoped this was it, pictured himself being with Dean, only Dean, like this for the rest of his life.

Dean arched, giving a growl, "oh fuck, yes." He rolled his hips, pushing deep and rolling back out as gently as possible. His eyes turned dark orange as green rimmed with red, hands sliding over every bit of skin he could reach on Castiel.

Castiel moaned and kept moving, using his thigh muscles to shift up and down. He went slow, wanting to feel every inch of his alpha's cock slide in and out of him. His hands rested on Dean's chest, head tilted back, lips parted in pleasure. 

His eyes were mostly omega gold, specks of his blue shimmering slightly. "Alpha Dean. Oh God, I need you," his mind blanked out on what he was even saying. This had never happened for him before, even in heat.

Dean's breathing was harsh, senses flooded with this perfect omega. The way his golden eyes were shining, his chest rising and falling as he rode Dean's dick, hair messed up and slick gushing from him. He guided their lips together again as he kept the slow but steady pace. "Yeah, need you too, Cas," Dean murmured against his lips.

Cas needed more, his instincts craving something specific, and he slowly pulled off Dean's cock. He went over to the bed and crawled up on to it. Arching his back, he presented himself to Dean, "Alpha, please, take me."

Dean walked over, lightly running his hand down Castiel's back and over his ass. "Are you sure, Cas?" Dean was positive Cas had been raped without consent in this very position hundreds of times.

As he felt Dean's hands running down his back, hips, and ass with such a gentle touch, Cas shivered, "I'm sure, alpha Dean." It felt nice that an alpha was being so kind, and making sure he really wanted this. This wasn't just happening because an aroused alpha paid for him. 

Dean came behind Cas, his alpha instincts preening happily at the view of his slick omega presenting his perfect ass to be fucked and knotted. First, though, Dean leaned down and licked over Castiel's hole. He groaned at the taste, swiping his tongue over him again. "Fucking perfect, Cas," he moaned.

The last thing Castiel had expected was a tongue over his hole and he gasped in surprise. It felt good, and he melted a little when Dean's tongue began lapping at him again.

This was another first for him. At the breeding house, the alphas he was made to sleep with only ever shoved their cocks in him. They didnt care if Castiel wanted it, or was even into it. His own smaller cock twitched, starting to drip precome from the sensations.

Dean reached for Castiel's cock and stroked slowly as his tongue pressed into him, lapping up any slick that came out, thoroughly enjoying himself, "God, Cas, you're amazing." 

Castiel moaned and whined lowly. He gripped the bedsheets tighter as he felt himself getting closer to coming. The feeling was new, he hadn't been allowed to or wanted to orgasm at the breeding house. Dean pressed his tongue deep, stroking Castiel faster, intent on giving his omega pleasure before he took his own.

Castiel panted, his body tensed up and more slick trickled from his hole. Unable to hold back any longer, Castiel moaned out Dean's name as he came, spurting onto the blanket under him and into Dean's fingers. 

His arms gave out as he fell forwards onto his elbows. "Oh... Alpha Dean," he purred softly, now very certain that Dean was not like other alphas, mind going blank from pleasure.

Dean gave soft bites to his thighs, giving Cas a second to collect himself before mounting him and sliding in. Despite how big Dean was, the slide was easy from the earlier stretching and just how soaking wet Castiel was.

Castiel whined at the bites to his thighs. It felt so good, so perfect to be with Dean. He looked down at the bed and whined as he started to feel Dean move inside him. He was so full, and he tried to breathe as Dean moved. Dean found his prostate and Castiel moaned loudly, quivering. His body trembled in pleasure and his ass gripped Dean's cock tightly.

Dean groaned, aiming there as he sped his hips up. He started fucking into him, holding himself up on shaking arms so Cas wouldn't have to hold both their weight, and felt his knot start to grow.

Castiel's noises got louder and louder as the thrusts got harder and faster, crying out in pleasure at each particularly good thrust, and he shivered as he felt Dean's knot forming. It was slipping in and popping out, but it was getting bigger and Castiel knew Dean was about to knot him. He also knew he should feel conflicted about this, but everything felt so very right, and Castiel just squeezed his eyes shut. 

Dean gripped his hips and pushed in one last time, his knot swelling too much to pull out, rocking a little until he hit his tipping point and came deep inside Castiel's body. Dean rolled them onto their sides for comfort, pulling Cas back against his chest, scenting the back of his neck. "Cas, that was mindblowing," Dean whispered when he'd caught his breath a little.

Castiel blushed and nodded. "It was. I've never felt anything that good before," he replied with a shy smile. 

He closed his eyes and purred as he felt Dean rub his stubble on the back of his neck. It felt so good, and he felt so safe. He sighed, feeling content for the first time in forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean smiled, continuing to nuzzle along his temple. "It'll only get better from here," Dean whispered, arm winding around Castiel's middle and holding him in a tight embrace.

Castiel smiled, "really?" He didn't think it could get any better than this with Dean. He was happy just like this, with Dean cuddling him so securely. It occured to him, then, that he might be here forever with Dean, but that meant being here forever with John too. 

Castiel looked over his shoulder at Dean and asked, "will we always be here? With Sam and Alpha John?" He needed to know because he did not trust John one bit, and the thought of being caught alone with the alpha terrified him. 

Dean paused, because he really wasn't sure of the answer himself, "I'm first in line to take over the family business. Once my dad passes or steps down as head alpha it falls to me."

Castiel laid his head down, not sure what to say or think about this. He wanted to be near Dean more than anything, but not John, and not Felix.  
He knew already that the beta did not like him, and Felix had already proved to be a thorn in his side. 

Dean pressed a kiss to his neck, bringing him back to the present, "I know you're scared. I would be too. But, you're mine and I will protect you, even if it costs favor with my father."

Castiel swallowed hard, anxious. "What if, when I do have a pup, it's a girl. Would he try to get rid of her? Or even get rid of me for not having a son?" he whimpered and looked down at the bed. "I don't want to have another pup taken from me. I can't survive that," he closed his eyes and prayed that if he did have a pup that it would be a boy.

"That would be MY pup and he has no say over whether I keep it or not," Dean told him, sounding every inch the alpha protecting his family.

Castiel looked at him, trying to make sure he was telling the truth, and smiled slightly, "thank you, alpha." 

Dean huddled Castiel into his chest and took his hand, "just rest, sweetheart. It's been a long day for you."

Castiel nodded and relaxed in Dean's arms, slowly drifting off to sleep. He would be safe with him there. No one would hurt him in Dean's bed.

Dean curled around him, making sure his omega was warm, comfortable and secure before falling asleep himself. He had never imagined this would turn out so well.

The next day while Dean was in his shop, Castiel went to look around. He was careful to stay in Dean's side of the house, not wanting to risk his safety. He stopped at a window to look outside and smiled as he saw the pool down the way. He would have to ask Dean to take him soon, while the beautiful weather lasted. Castiel moved along the hallways and stopped when he caught a new scent. It kind of smelled like Dean, but different, and not as similar as Sam. He followed the scent and soon found a door just between Dean and John's sides of the house. 

He looked at it curiously before opening the door and slowly stepping into the room. The scent was stronger, but he didn't see anyone yet. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" he asked, looking around.

A tawny haired boy stuck his head out from where he'd been on a computer with a headset on. He was a beta and didnt really have the same senses as an omega or alpha, so he hadn't scented Cas at first. "Uh...hey. Can I help you?" He pulled the gaming headset off and blinked at Cas in confusion.

Castiel looked at him curiously and replied, "I followed your scent here. Are you related to Dean? Why didn't I meet you yesterday?" He had to squint since the room was so dimly lit. The beta didn't look sick, did he just like the dark?

The boy chuckled, flicking on a light after pausing his game, "sorry. I was playing a video game online. I keep it dark to see the screen better." He stood and came closer, not threatening, just curious. "I'm Adam, Dean's half brother. I'm a beta, and dad doesn't really care for betas, so I stay pretty well away from him. You must be Dean's new mate. Nice to meet you."

Castiel smiled and said, "nice to meet you, Adam. I'm Castiel, and I just met your brothers yesterday." He held a hand out to shake Adam's, "if your dad does not care for betas, why does he trust that Felix so much?"

"Because Felix is a suck up and tattles on every poor soul in this place. Plus, a beta servant is stronger than an omega, not bothered by scents, and will never try to exert dominance since they're level headed," Adam ticked off the reasons on his fingertips, grinning, "or so they say." He looked at Castiel closely, "you're cute. Surprised Dean hasn't claimed you yet. Aren't alphas supposed to be crazy about cute omegas?" Adam went to a mini fridge by his large tv and grabbed a soda, "want one?"

Castiel smiled, "yes please. I've never had a soda before." When he got it he opened it and sniffed it, smelling the sugar. "I was bought from a breeding house. John wants me to have pups by my next heat or he says he'll send me back there, but Dean says he won't let that happen."

Adam put down his soda slowly, surprised. "Breeding house? Those things still exist? Fuckin' hell," he looked at him for a second, "are you doing okay? Those things are supposed to be horror houses. This must be a hell of a change." He paused, "Dean resents me a little bit, because I was born from an affair his dad had. But, he's a great man, and an equally great alpha. You can't get better alphas than my half brothers."

Castiel listened and felt bad that Adam was all alone here. He liked him already, and wondered why no one else did, "he is an amazing person. What were you playing? Dean said I could explore, just to stay away from John's side of the house."

John had had an affair, and that had to upset Dean and Adam. However, Adam had nothing to do with that, he was innocent from it and didn't ask for it to happen. Was that really the only reason he was so disliked?

Adam grinned and spoke, interrupting Castiel's thoughts, "it's World of Warcraft. It's an online game with a bunch of other people playing. You can team up and fight each other or big bosses for prizes. I have a team, this headset lets me listen and talk at the same time, so I can hear what's going on and what people will be doing. It's also why I didn't hear you at first, sorry." Adam laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Castiel chuckled, "it's okay. Would you mind if I watch you? It sounds like an interesting game. Maybe I could try it later?" He didn't think Dean would mind, and Adam could be lonely and need a friend as much as Castiel did.

Adam shrugged, "alright, I'll link the audio so you can hear too." He plopped in front of the multiple large screens and clicked the mouse a couple of times, the audio and music coming from the speakers as well as the headset. Adam spoke to a person in his headset and his character starting moving, fighting the nearest enemies. Sometimes Adam would explain what was going on or describe a specific location but mostly he just let Cas watch.

Castiel asked questions when he didn't understand something, or when he wanted to know more about a creature in the game. He had been enjoying himself so much he didn't realise it was almost 2 in the afternoon before he felt hungry. "Oh...We should get something to eat. It's already far past lunch," he spoke up softly, not wanting to make Adam stop.

"Yeahhhh, maybe you should find Dean first though. My scent is gonna be alllll over you," Adam checked the clock, then looked at Cas, "he's not normally aggressive, but if he thinks I've been on you, he's gonna literally rip my throat out."

Castiel tilted his head, curious. Why would Dean be like that with his own brother? He nodded, "alright, I'll go see him and then go get us something to eat." He gave Adam a smile before he got up and started to leave the room.

He liked Adam, and decided he wanted to try and be friends. He and Adam could be be good for each other. Adam taught him a lot about that game and the different foods and drinks he might like to try. Adam even said he would help Castiel pick out, make his own character, and teach Cas how to play along with him. 

He purred a little as he walked toward the shop, knowing Dean would still be there. He was anxious to see Dean after a morning away from him, and he had a lot to tell him. 

Dean scented Cas before he saw him and was frowning when Cas came into view. "You reek like Adam," his expression was stormy as he studied Castiel up and down, arms crossed, "please, explain."


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel swallowed hard, a little worried, "well, yes. I was in his room. He showed me this game he plays, World of Warcraft. It looks amazing, Alpha Dean. Adam even said he would help me make a character so we could play it together." He smiled as he walked to the alpha to nuzzle him.

Dean returned the nuzzle as well as a kiss on the lips. "And nothing... happened, right?" Dean's alpha possessiveness had his hackles raised.

Castiel nodded, "nothing happened. He gave me a soda, and I have been watching him play the game. He's really nice Dean. You should come with me. I was going to get us something to eat and then watch him play some more." Castiel, shuffled his feet, "he kind of smells like you, just a little different."

"I see," Dean wiped his greasy hands off on a rag, "well, I won't tell you where to go or who to hang out with, and I guess Adam is safer than anyone else except Sam." He turned to look at him, "why dont you eat lunch with me and then go back when I have to go to actual work with dad? I just don't hang out with Adam."

Castiel looked at him in confusion, "you don't? But why? It's not his fault your dad had an affair." He didnt think that he might be crossing a line since Dean had let him talk freely yesterday.

In his opinion, Dean should give his brother a chance. Adam was a nice guy, and he really did think Dean would like him, even get to be friends with his half brother. It didn't feel right that Dean ignored Adam because of something John did years ago.

Dean shut the hood of the car hed been working on with a loud slam, turning to look at the omega, "it's a long story I don't really want to get into right now. I just keep my distance from Adam. He's safe enough, so you can be around him if you want, but I'd prefer you spend more time with me. You were gone all morning." He set his tools aside and sighed, "let's go get some lunch."

Castiel looked at him sadly, "okay, alpha." He walked alongside him to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

"Cheeseburger with french fries sounds great, please." Dean requested, and Castiel perked up, "I'll have the same, and a third plate for Adam as well." 

The staff tensed at that request and looked slowly to Dean to see if it was okay to do it. When Dean reluctantly nodded, the staff obliged, while Castiel watched them and wondered why they looked so nervous to make Adam food. It's not like he was an axe murderer, he was a nice person and had been so kind.

Dean sat at a nearby table to eat, pressing a kiss to Castiel's lips and giving him a cheek rub to leave at least a little scent behind. "Theres actually something I have to tell you," he spoke up after they were both settled, "there's a benefit charity dinner coming up and my father, Sam and I are expected to attend. I'd like you to accompany me."

Castiel looked up at him in surprise, "you really want to take me?" Yeah, both Dean and Felix said he would be attending some events, but Castiel hadn't thought it would be this soon or something so special.

"Do I have to wear anything like the breeding dress?" He had no idea what to wear to something like this, or what he would be expected to do.

"Of course I want to take you. I wouldn't want to take anyone else," Dean looked up at the clothing remark, "they'll be custom making an omega dress for you, but I'll make sure it's nowhere near as revealing and that you get as much say as you can. I need to have you measured though, so I'll meet you in our rooms tonight around 5?"

Castiel nodded, relieved knowing that he wouldn't have to be dressed in that disgusting piece of clothing. He hated that thing, it made him feel so dirty. "Could I at least pick the color of it?" he asked softly, trusting Dean that it would be a pretty design and comfortable enough for him to wear for hours.

"Of course, Cas. Anything you want," Dean smiled a little at him. He wanted to accommodate Castiel as much as his father would let him. 

When lunch arrived, Dean got a beer while Castiel got water. Cas stared at the water and frowned, "could I have soda instead, please?" The omega staff member shook her head, "I'm sorry, but we were given orders that you can only drink water, certain juices, or milk."

"Ugh. That stupid old wive's tale about caffeine," Dean rolled his eyes, "they say if omegas drink it it's harder for them to get pregnant." He shook his head, "I'll have them buy some caffeine free soda." He squeezed Castiel's hand, "sorry, beautiful." Dean pressed a kiss to his omega's forehead and turned back to his lunch, beginning to demolish it. He was starving, but had been too absorbed in his work to notice.

Castiel quietly started to eat his burger. Did people really think caffeine would make it hard for him to get pregnant? He had no trouble at the breeding house getting pregnant, but then again, he ate whatever he was given. He took a deep breath as he ate his burger and stared at the one for Adam. 

He wanted to know more about why Dean avoided Adam. It wasn't like Adam was another alpha and would try to take him away. That couldn't possibly be the only reason. 

Dean turned to Cas when he was almost done. "You know you can talk to me if you want," he frowned, "you're awfully quiet."

Castiel paused, "I just don't understand why you avoid Adam. If you would just spend time with him, or even if Sam did, you would see he's a good person." 

Castiel looked down at his half eaten burger and fries, not feeling that hungry anymore. He had so much on his mind and didn't know what to do about it. Dean said he could talk to him, but he was still unsure what he could say without making Dean angry, or crossing some line he did not yet know was there. 

Dean's alpha scent flared sharply with protective jealousy, but his voice was calm when he spoke. "Because my dad loved him best. Until he presented as beta, Sam and I were nothing. If Adam was an alpha, you and I would not even be here right now," Dean pushed away his plate, his appetite gone too. "He's a good enough guy, but I have no desire to make friends with a half brother who grew up a spoiled brat, while I raised Sam for my absent father." He looked up at Cas, green eyes tinged with red, "and now he's got you loving on him. Figures."

Castiel was quiet, hanging his head submissively. He'd crossed a line, and from Dean's scent, he knew the alpha wasn't happy with him. He didn't know Adam well, but what little he knew of the other he liked enough to press on. He licked his dry lips and spoke softly, "Alpha, if he was spoiled at first and now he's a dirty little secret, how do you think he might feel? I don't love him, I like him. He hasn't tried to take me from you, or anyone else. He's just lonely." 

Castiel stood up slowly and got Adam's plate. "I'll see you at 5 to get measured for the dress for the charity thing," he turned and started out of the kitchen, heading towards Adam's room. 

The staff was quiet as they cleaned up, glancing at Dean, not sure how their second in command boss would take what Castiel just said before leaving the room.

Dean remained there for a minute, scent soured and bitter, jealousy and anger and sadness rolled together in an ugly ball inside his chest. Fine. Everything yesterday must've been a mistake. If Castiel wanted to be with the beta, Dean wouldn't stop him. His dad would probably let Castiel stay as Adam's and buy him another omega. No big deal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a somewhat short chapter but i felt it was so emotional it was best this way. Enjoy!

Felix noticed Cas going in and out of Adam's room and leaned against the doorway frowning. He looked up as Dean walked past and cleared his throat. "I wasn't aware you were going to gift this omega to your youngest brother," he commented, making sure he was loud enough to be heard inside the room. Dean growled, fangs bared, making Felix take a quick step back. "Yeah, I wasn't aware either. Go away, Felix."

Castiel gave Adam his lunch and sat down to watch him play. He didn't even realising he was crying until Adam asked him if he was okay.

The flood gates opened and Cas told him how Dean had reacted, how Dean got upset with him being with Adam, and everything that happened when they got to the kitchen. Castiel curled up into himself, covering his face as he sobbed. His body was shaking with how upset he was. 

"I just want a friend, and he's acting like I want more than that with you. I just want a friend," he whimpered over and over, feeling so broken, almost more so than being at the breeding house. Maybe that was what he deserved, to be made to have pups and never get to hold them, cuddle them, raise them. Why was him wanting a friend, regardless of who it was, so bad?

Adam shut off the game completely and turned to face Castiel, looking thoughtful. He reached a hand out and set it gently on his knee, "Castiel, I don't think it's you, I don't even think it's because you want friends. Dean's an alpha. He's got hormones and instincts running through his body that you and I don't have. He hasn't blood bonded with you yet and my scent is probably covering you instead of his right now. It makes sense his instincts would make him jealous, and angry. It's not you, it's him and me. I don't mind you coming here, not at all, but Dean just has to get used to the idea, okay? So please don't cry."

Castiel whimpered and wiped the tears away the best he could. Of course Dean would want to be blood bonded, but last night had felt so special. Did it not mean anything to Dean? Did he think it was just Castiel being like every other omega at the breeding house? "But, last night... I don't understand why he can't just trust me," he sniffled, looking down again. Maybe he really should go, but he didn't want Adam to be alone again. He knew how that felt.

He knew how it was to be treated like an afterthought, only remembered when an alpha wanted to knot him, have a pup, and nothing more. He looked at Adam, "you can't like being alone all the time."

Adam shrugged, "I'm used to it, and I have all my friends online. I've enjoyed your company today, but if it's going to make Dean upset I don't want to do that either." He squeezed Castiel's knee gently, "you deserve the choice, and its up to you." 

Felix had had enough of eavesdropping and burst in, arms crossed. "Just what, omega, do you think you're doing in here?" his gaze landed on Adam's hand resting on Castiel's knee and he frowned even more.

Castiel looked at him and nervously cleared his throat, "just talking with Adam." He looked down at Adam's hand and gently moved it off his knee, standing up, "I should go back to Dean's room." He slowly started towards the door and tried to get by Felix without touching him.

Felix gripped his arm roughly, "I'm sure Master Dean would not be pleased to know what I just saw. Maybe you're used to throwing yourself around but here you belong to him." Felix let go, glared at Adam and walked away down the hall.

Castiel tensed, looking at the ground. Adam had been comforting him, he wasn't doing anything sexual. "Bye, Adam," he whispered weakly before he left Adam's room, slowly closing the door behind him. 

Back in Dean's room he showered so Dean wouldn't smell Adam and once he got some clean clothes on he stood looking at the bed, the same bed where last night he and Dean had made love. It had felt so special, but now it just felt dirty, and meaningless. He went over to the couch and laid down, curling up as much as he could. His mind started going to dark places as he laid there, slowly hating himself more and more.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean could scent Castiel's sadness all the way across the mansion, and he frowned and immediately headed for his rooms. When opened the door and saw Cas curled on the couch, he went to him, kneeling down and touching his back lightly. "Cas, what's wrong?" Dean's nose crinkled, Castiel's normally perfect scent was twisted up and sour.

Castiel was quiet a moment before asking in a shaky voice, "did last night mean anything to you?" His voice sounded almost empty, and Dean could see his eyes and face were red from crying.

"Last night was wonderful. I thought you weren't like other alphas, like you actually cared and understood. Then today, I meet Adam, and you act like I slept with him. You think that I want him as a lover when I don't. I was forced to take knots for five years, alpha. Last night was the first time I've ever wanted it. Last night felt like everything to me."

Dean stared at him for a second, shocked. "I thought you felt like last night was just sex. You seemed to rapidly become close to Adam, where with me you didn't even come find me until you wanted lunch and you smelled like him all over. I thought he'd..." Dean looked away, pausing, "I'm falling fast for you, Cas. I think we were meant to be. It hurt when you came to me hours later smelling like someone else. I reacted badly and I'm sorry." He kneeled by the couch and cupped his cheeks, wiping thumbs over Castiel's cheeks. "Please don't cry." 

Castiel slowly uncurled and scooted closer to him, "he didn't do anything but talk to me. Before I left his room just now he touched my knee to comfort me but that was all." He then nuzzled him, still hurt that Dean thought he would cheat on him so easily, but needing the contact.

"I think I'm falling too Alpha, and I don't know what to do. For 5 years I had no choices, I was to do as I was told or be punished for misbehaving," he kissed at Dean's neck, "I don't want to go back there..but I think Felix is going to try and make me be sent back."

Dean growled softly, holding Cas tight, "Felix will never get me to let you go. You're mine now, and I want to mate you and have you here the rest of our lives." He tilted his head back to let Cas rub and kiss at his neck. "I'm sorry for seeming like I'm not trusting you, but its Adam I don't trust. Not you.

"I don't know why you don't trust him, but if you trust me then know I am not doing anything with him, and I never will," Castiel replied with a smile as he nuzzled him a bit longer. When he slowly sat up he some again more quietly, "I know you have your reasons, but I would like to keep Adam as a friend. He can be someone to talk to when you're busy or not here. I think I'd be safe with him, since your dad is disappointed he is a beta and doesn't come by often."

Dean cupped Castiel's chin and rubbed his thumb across his bottom lip gently, looking thoughtful. "Okay. If you want to spend time with him, I won't argue. It'll be good for you to not be alone," he leaned in and kissed Castiel softly, running fingers through Castiel's already unruly hair.

Cas kissed him back, extremely relieved. His arms slowly slid around around his alpha and he smiled, "Dean, for the dress, could it be green? Like your eyes?"

"Sure, Cas. Anything you like. I'll wear a blue vest, like your eyes." Dean grinned, kissing him again lightly. "I'll have them bring some cloth samples. In the meantime, would you like to go swimming?"

Castiel smiled and nodded, "I'd like that, but I don't know how to swim." He blushed a little in embarrassment as he stood up with Dean. He was excited about the pool, but a little scared as well. He heard about drowning and it didn't sound fun.

"Um, I think that bag had a few swimsuits to choose from." Dean pointed in the closet, a bag sat there full of omega swimsuits in various colors and some more exposing than others. "I'll teach you to swim. It's not hard." Dean grabbed a pair of shorts and began to undress.

Castiel nodded and went through the bag slowly. He didn't know that omega bathing suits could be so revealing. He picked out one pair that kind of looked like normal alpha shorts and changed into them. "Why are so many of them so revealing?" he asked as he went to let Dean see what he was wearing.

Dean laughed, "because poolside sex is tempting? I have no idea. I don't like seeing omegas wear things like that in public. You're so beautiful you could be covered head to toe and I'd still be proud to have you on my arm."

Castiel chuckled softly, "I'll remember that come winter." He hugged him and then got them some towles. "Lets go, alpha," he took Dean's hand as they walked out of the room and down the hall.

Dean squeezed his fingers lightly and led him to the french doors past the living area that led out into the mesh covered pool, sun streaming in. Dean set the towels aside and climbed in the shallow end, the water heated to a pleasant temperature, "here, hop in."

Castiel smiled and slid in carefully. The water was really nice, and he slowly started to walk around to get use to the feeling, gaining confidence to go towards the deeper end. When the water got to be chest deep he stopped and stayed back, not wanting to drown.

Dean chuckled, "dont worry, I've got you. Hold my hand, I'll teach you." 

Dean spent the next hour teaching Cas how to move around and tread water. Then, he just lay with Cas on the poolside lounge chairs, hand in hand, soaking up the sun as they dried off.

Castiel enjoyed learning to swim, proud of his progress, and relaxing there now he realized just how content he was. His eyes were closed and his body lax. He jumped a little when a servant came out looking for them, "excuse me, alpha Dean. Your father wishes to talk to you. It's about the charity dinner, and Castiel."

Dean groaned, "of course he does. Cas, it's almost time to get you measured, why dont you go to rinse off and get ready and I'll meet you there." He pulled Cas close to kiss him and got up to follow the servant, drying off as he went. He stepped into his father's office and looped the towel around his neck. "Father. What can I help with?"

John looked up from a news letter he had and cleared his throat, "has that omega I bought you been fitted for its dress yet?" He set the paper down, not happy at all with what he had been hearing about Castiel and Adam. He got the omega for his alpha sons, not that embarrassment of a beta to fuck. 

He was close to making Castiel learn a lesson personally. Sam had told him he was not interested in Castiel sexually and he felt Castiel was a better fit for Dean, not him, but Dean was being far too soft on the omega. 

"He's getting ready to be fitted right now," Dean stressed the word he, Castiel was not an it, "is there something specific you needed? If you were going to ask, yes we've been intimate. I also plan to mate mark him very soon."

"Really now? Even after he's been with that embarrassment of a brother?" John stood up and went around his desk. 

"I expected more of you, Dean. That omega needs to learn that he is to do what you say when you say it," he said harshly, "if you don't start punishing him, I will. I won't have him shame our family by having a beta's bastard child."

"He was playing video games with Adam, not having sex. Trust me, I wasn't happy about it either," Dean crossed his arms, "and if he ever does have sex with Adam, I will personally punish both of them, hard."

John smirked and shrugged, "Will you? I'm starting to think the omega has you in the palm of his hand." 

He sat on the edge of the desk. "I want him to learn his place by the charity dinner. If he does not, it will be me that teaches him. You will have no say in that matter, Dean."

"Yes, sir." Dean said stiffly, "he will be quiet, dressed appropriately, and by my side for the dinner. I swear it."


	13. Chapter 13

John nodded, "Good. I will deal with Adam. Now, on to the dinner." He spent an hour talking with Dean about what needed to be done, who would be seated where, the cuisine, and all that. Dean nodded along impatiently, because he honestly did not care about any of this fancy bullshit.

While Dean was with John, Castiel figured out how to turn on the tv. He found a cute little show about puppies on animal planet, and he smiled as he settled in to watch, wondering if Dean would ever allow him to have a puppy.

Dean came into the room a couple of hours later and gave a frustrated, exhausted groan. "Cas?" he wandered into the bedroom and found him watching tv, glancing at the show with a smile. "Do you like dogs?" he began to grab clothes to dress before the tailor got there.

Castiel smiled, "yes especially those ones." He pointed at the screen, "I think they called them French Bulldogs." He got up and went over to Dean and nuzzled the back of his neck, sensing his tension. 

"Was your meeting okay?" he asked softly.

Dean relaxed a little at the gentle nuzzles, and he gave a nod. "Could have been worse. I need to talk to you later, though," he took Castiel's hand and kissed his knuckles, inhaling his scent. 

Castiel smiled and nodded. "Okay. Are my pajamas alright for the tailor?" he asked softly as he sat down on the bed and looked back to the tv.

"It should be fine. Theyll tell you if they need anything specific," Dean stripped down and tugged on clean clothes, sighing. There was a knock a moment later and the beta tailor and an assistant breezed in, "this must be the lovely omega. It's a pleasure." The beta smiled, "now if you would please stand on this block and hold very still, I'll take measurements." Dean stepped back to watch, curious about the process.

Castiel smiled and carefully climbed onto the stand, "yes, sir." 

The tailor measured efficiently, obviously talented at his craft. "Did you have a specific style in mind?" he asked Castiel, who nodded.

"I'd like something not too tight, and in a deep green color," he replied, glancing over at Dean with a smile. Dean was browsing over a tablet and swiping, and Castiel looked at him curiously. "Dean, are you alright?" Cas held very still as the tailor measured his legs. 

"Yes. I'm looking at these designs," Dean held up the pad, "some of them are really pretty, but I know my father will want something more... omega. That was part of what he told me today." Dean handed the tablet to Cas, "but, I promised you you could choose, so you tell me what you like."

Castiel smiled as he looked at the designs. He pointed to one and grinned, "I really like that one. It's elegant, without being to revealing."

The tailor smiled and nodded, making a note, "we will get right to work on the dress. What about shoes for it?" Castiel looked at Dean for this, "you pick the shoes, Alpha. I don't know much about shoes."

"Dad will expect heels. But, I dont want them so high that he'll be falling over. In a dark shade of green, maybe strappy," Dean pointed to a style he liked on the screen and the tailor nodded. "We'll come for our first fitting in a few days. He'll look stunning," the tailor bowed to Dean and shook Castiel's hand, leaving the room as swiftly and breezily as he had come. 

Cas came over to dean, wrapping arms around his neck and snuggling close, "thank you, Dean. Its going to be beautiful." 

Dean held him close a moment, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. "So... the talk with my father..." he led Castiel to the couch and sat him in his lap, stroking his back and cuddling him under his chin, "he wants you properly acting like an omega at this dinner. I think his expectations are absurd, but if we don't play along he is probably going to do something awful."

Castiel cuddled against him, listening. "What does he mean by properly acting like an omega?" he asked as he stayed in the position Dean had him in. He loved the few quiet moments like this they had had. It was nice, and almost reminded him of before he presented when his family still loved him.

"Very quiet. Staying by my side, maybe even holding my elbow the whole time we're there, looking pretty and demure. He'll want you to wear a corset, for curves." Dean paused, "you'll move very little, sit only on my lap and drink and eat only what I feed you."

Castiel pulled away to look at him, not sure he was serious, "He really wants me to be like that? If I do something he doesn't think is what a proper what would he do?"

"If we slip up, I'm afraid he might try to hurt you. I wouldn't let that happen, but there would be consequences on me regardless." Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I know its degrading, and I'll hate making you feel like that, but if it's what keeps you safe, I'd rather do that than be sorry." 

Castiel leaned against him and sighed, "okay, I'll try, alpha Dean." He closed his eyes, slowly relaxing only to just about jump off Dean's lap when his bedroom door flew open and Sam rushed in, "Dean, it's Dad. I don't know exactly what happened, but he's going to kill Adam." 

Castiels eyes widened and he rushed down the hall. He didn't even think about what would happen to himself. He had to help Adam. As he got close to Adam's room he heard screams, "Dad! Stop, please!" There was a slap followed by a yell of pain as he was hit again.

Dean slammed the door open, a snarl tearing from his chest, and his drunk father glared back, alphas posturing in the dim light, fangs glinting. 

"Step away," Dean demanded, shifting into an aggressive position.


	14. Chapter 14

Adam was on the ground, lip split, nose bleeding and one eye swollen. Castiel ran towards Adam, completely oblivious to his own safety, "Adam!" 

Before he could get far, Sam grabbed him and pulled Castiel behind him, "Cas, stay back."

Adam whined as he tried to crawl away only to cry out in pain as John kicked him hard in his rib cage. "I've got to put him in his place. He is not to get near the omega I bought for you or Sam to take as a mate. He's not going to lay one finger on him." 

Castiel whined, "leave him alone! He didn't do anything! We just talked and he played his game!" John turned his attention to Castiel, whirling around with his eyes alpha red in rage and Castiel quickly hid behind Sam.

Dean's eyes turned blood red, snarling, "stay away from my mate! Wanna fight it out, fight me, old man. You're drunk as fuck and need to go right now before anything else happens." He shifted between John and Adam, knowing his brother had the strength to protect his mate if need be. Adam was crawling away, one arm around his ribs in pain, and Castiel motioned to Adam to come over to him and Sam.

John looked back to Dean. "Your mate? He has no mark, boy, and as for Adam, I would think you'd actually want to see him dead, touching Castiel as if he has the right," John spit on the ground. 

"He was comforting me! And I already told Dean what really happened!" Castiel shouted from behind Sam.

Dean bristled even more at his father's attitude, "I would have smelled the sex on castiel. I know what it smells like. Nothing happened. I believe them both. Now, again, get out of here and go sleep this off, or I'll have the beta police called like they should be."

John snarled, but walked out of the room, head high. Adam had managed to get over to Castiel who had ripped his shirt to try and stop the bleeding. He looked up at Dean and Sam, "he has to go to the hospital, please." He put his arm around the injured beta. This was all his fault. 

Sam nodded, "I'll take him. Dean, take Cas back to your room, just in case." He knew how Dean felt about Adam, and he knew how his father might take advantage of leaving Castiel alone. "I'll come up with something for this time at the hospital, but next time..." he shook his head as he leaned down and helped Adam up, the beta gasping in pain.

Dean gathered his omega in his arms and swiftly took Castiel back to their rooms, slamming and locking the door. He was breathing hard, fangs digging into his mouth as he tried to reel back his alpha instincts, eyes still bright red.

Castiel looked at him, he wasnt exactly sure what to do, but he gently put his arms around Dean. "It's okay alpha. You kept us safe. I'm right here," he leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly. "Can you get my scent?" he asked softly as he bared his neck to his alpha, hoping it would calm Dean down to smell him safe and well.

Dean gently gripped castiel, not wanting to hurt him in his hormone fueled state. He buried his nose in Castiel's neck, taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry," he took one more deep breath, his eyes melting back to green and his lips pressing a kiss to Castiel's skin. 

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment before replying, "you were protecting us. You don't have to be sorry. You're a good alpha." He smiled and opened his eyes, gazing up at Dean. He hoped the alpha saw that Adam was no threat now.

Dean nosed along the stretch of Castiel's neck, tongue darting out to lap at his pulse point. "If my father had touched you, I would have not hesitated to hurt him. He's right about one thing though. No mating bite yet," Dean scraped his fangs lightly across Castiel's smooth skin. 

Mating bite? Castiel tensed as he felt Dean's fangs touch his skin. He had heard how horribly painful a mating bite could be, and he though he really liked Dean, he didn't want that, not yet anyway, "later alpha, when everything has calmed down some. Okay?"

Dean paused, then pulled away. "Yeah, okay, Cas," he turned quietly to go change into sleep clothes, unsure why he felt so rejected.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late guys, life has taken me over! Promise the next one will be on time

Castiel watched him and once he was changed went up behind him and put his arms around Dean, "thank you for everything, alpha Dean. I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough for keeping me safe, as well as saving Adam's life. You are like the alphas we hear about in fairy tales as pups."

Dean just huffed a little and rested a hand over Castiel's where they looped around his middle. "I'll never understand senseless violence, with you, especially. No one is ever going to hurt you again. Blood bond or no," Dean didnt know now when or if Cas would ever accept a bite, but he was still someone Dean cared very much about and would keep safe. He knew that for certain. 

Castiel smiled and nuzzled Dean's back, " well, you're still a good alpha. Like a knight in armor." He slowly moved so he could look up into Dean's eyes. 

Dean looked down into his blue eyes with affection, cupping Castiel's jaw and rubbing his thumb gently against the skin. "We should have dinner brought. It's been a long day." Dean said quietly. They'd had enough excitement for one night.

Castiel nodded agreement, "okay. May we watch some tv? Maybe the puppy show?" He hoped to end this wild day on a calmer note.

"Sure, Cas. Choose any show you want. Why don't you turn it on and I'll call down for dinner?" Dean replied quietly, feeling exhausted as he got up to go to the phone connected to the other parts of the mansion for convenience.

Castiel nodded and kissed his alpha's lips lightly before going to turn the tv on. He sighed as he changed his ruined shirt since he had ripped it earlier to try and stop Adam's bleeding nose. He stared at the large bed a moment, instoncts tugging at him. 

He took a moment to make a comfortable looking nest of the blankets and pillows for him and Dean to cuddle up in. He stepped back to inspect it and smiled. He'd never had a nest before, and for his first try, this one looked pretty good. 

Dean smiled when he came back and saw Cas had been nesting, climbing up beside him in the bundle of soft materials and pulling Cas close. He kissed behind his ear and inhaled his scent with a soft sigh. This is just what he needed after such a night.

Castiel smiled and giggled a little. It tickled when the alpha sniffed and nuzzled behind his ear, but he liked the sensation and cuddled closer.

Dean smiled against his skin, hand running up and down Castiel's side, not trying to start anything, just needing to touch. He watched him more than the show, enjoying the smile on the omega's face. What was important was Castiel was safe, unharmed, and in his arms. He didnt need anything else.


	16. Chapter 16

Adam was quiet as Sam got into the car and turned on the engine. As Sam drove silently, Adam didn't quite know what to say, "thanks. You could easily have let him kill me."

Sam shook his head immediately, "it was all Dean. Dad wouldn't hesitate to grapple with me, but Dean outmatches him, especially when he's drunk."

"I know. But still, if you hadn't gone to get him, I dont think I'd be alive.. I know you two don't like me, if Castiel wasn't here I don't know if Dean would have stepped in at all," Adam winced as they hit a pothole, "I don't know what I did for you guys to hate me, but I'm sorry."

Sam sighed, "it's complicated, Adam. Really complicated. And you know I have no ill feelings towards you, but Dean... he's stubborn, and kind of an ass. I think maybe Castiel will help him see he's wrong."

"Maybe.." Adam replied lightly, closing his one good eye. "Man, I feel tired, but it's not a good idea to fall asleep is it?"

"Yeah, especially if you have a concussion, you need to stay awake. We're only 5 minutes away, so stay up, Adam, okay?" Sam spoke loudly, speeding up a bit.

Adam nodded and said, "I'm trying. I get why Dean won't visit me, and that dad is ashamed, but why didn't you come around my room? Cas was the first visitor in maybe three years."

Sam shook his head a little, "cowardice. I didnt want to be the one guy out who made friends with someone everyone hates. Castiel was the only one brave enough to do that."

Adam smiled, "he sure is something else. I can see why Dean likes him, but Cas isn't interested in anyone else, for sure." He groaned in pain as the hospital came into view.

Sam didn't like the way Adam said that, "you better keep your moves to yourself, or you'll find two alphas trying to rip your throat out." He parked by the emergency entrance and soon the hospital staff were rolling Adam in for x-rays and other treatments while getting the fake "he was mugged" story from Sam. The x-rays showed Adam did have three broken ribs, and the eye had major swelling. There was luckily no brain damage, or any expected long term effects. They gave him pain killers and said they wanted to keep him over night.

Sam nodded when told about the severity of the injuries, unsurprised his father hadn't even tried to reign in his superior alpha strength, "is he stable?" If Sam didn't get back by the time the servants had lights out he'd be the one in big trouble.

The nurse smiled and nodded, "he is in stable condition. We can call you in the morning on an update about his condition. You can tell him goodbye before you head out. You look absolutely exhausted."

Sam nodded, "thank you. My number is in his file. Have a good night." He walked to Adam's room and cleared his throat, "I'm going home, but I'll be back tomorrow. I'll have the guest cabin made up for you, it might be better if you stay there a while."

Adam nodded, "okay. Goodnight, Sam. Could you tell Cas that I'll show him how to play world of Warcraft once I'm better?"

"I'll do that. Get some rest, Adam." Sam stepped out of the room again and headed for the car and home.


	17. Chapter 17

Castiel sighed, he felt safe right there in the little nest he made, snuggling in, "Dean, could we sleep in this nest tonight?"

"Of course, Cas. It's really comfortable, isnt it?" Dean smiled, running fingers through Castiel's hair. He was slowly relaxing from all the harsh activity, Castiel's cheerful and calm attitude helping a lot.

Castiel smiled, "it is. I always wanted to make nest like this. I just wasn't allowed to." He didn't want to think about the breeding house but he felt bad for the omegas still there. One day he would help some others like Dean helped him.

Dean hummed tunelessly, ruffling his hair and watching the show, already feeling sleepy from lack of endorphins.

Castiel cuddled up to him and when a knock rang out he went to answer this time, carefully cracking open the door. He smiled as he saw who was there and stepped aside to let the servers in that were carrying trays. It was roast chicken breast, with fresh mixed veggies, and brown rice. "Oh, this looks so good. Thank you so much," Castiel told them as they set the food on on the table for them to eat at their own pace. 

"You're welcome. We brought you something special after what happened today," one of the servers gave Castiel a soda and handed another to Dean, "I know we were told you shouldn't have it, but one time won't hurt." Castiel thanked them profusely and saw them out before going back to their nest.

Dean smiled as he saw Cas come back with the sodas, holding out arms to help him cuddle up with the food, "looks like they're starting to warm up to you, huh?"

Castiel smiled and nodded, "I was scared that when Felix told them I came from the breeding house no one would want to talk to me." He gave Dean his soda before opening the other one for himself. He drank it and purred, loving the bubbles it had.

"They're omegas, they probably understand better than we as alphas can," Dean popped open the soda tab and began to eat, content.

Castiel nodded slowly as he ate, thinking things over, "alpha Dean, have you ever been to a breeding house before?"

Dean shook his head, "I've had many, many invitations, but I've never actually been. My mom would have killed me for even the thought, if she were alive."

Castiel nuzzled closer to him as he ate. "What was your mom like?" he asked, curious about the omega that had raised such a strong and caring alpha.

"Kick ass," Dean laughed softly, "she was beautiful, smart, and strong. Raised us to respect everyone, especially omegas. She stood up for herself and knew what she wanted."

Castiel smiled as he listened. "What about your dad? Did they get along with how he is?" He had heard stories of terrible abusive alphas and strong omegas like Dean's mom. Was that why John had an affair and Adam came to be?

"Yes. My dad adored my mom, but he still drank too much. Back then, dad was amazing to omegas. He respected my mom and the whole group. When she died...that all reversed," Dean told him softly, finishing the last of his dinner.

Castiel looked up at Dean and then kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. I know I didn't do anything, but I'm sorry you lost your mom and your dad changed into what he is now."

"Thank you, Cas, that means a lot," Dean smiled at the little kiss and set his empty tray aside.

Castiel smiled and nodded as he curled up with Dean and closed his eyes. He was tired and worried about Adam but relieved he was safe in the hospital. 

Dean curled around his future mate, burying his face in Castiel's neck, taking slow deep breaths and letting his scent lull him to sleep


	18. Chapter 18

It was early the next morning when Castiel woke. He wasn't sure what it was that woke him, but he slowly sat up in the bed, his hair a wild mess and listening closely for anything. His hand reached for Dean, feeling a bit nervous.

Dean grumbled drowsily, blinking an eye open. "Cas? Are you okay?" his voice was growly with sleep, fingers squeezing Castiel's gently.

"I heard something, Dean," he said softly, still looking around the room. He couldn't scent anything, but his nerves were on edge. He stayed close to Dean, nuzzling to side. He'd be safe if his alpha was nearby. 

Dean blinked, tilting his head and scenting the air, listening intently. He didnt hear or smell anything either, but he sat up and gathered Cas into his arms, "stay close, I'm sure it's fine."

Dean twitched as he heard a clatter and a curse, a servant knocking lightly, "I apologize, alpha, i dropped the breakfast plates. I'm going to clean up and fetch new ones." 

Dean relaxed, sighing in relief, "don't worry about it, take your time."

Castiel sighed as well and slowly laid back down in the nest, tugging Dean down laying half on top of him. He nuzzled at Dean's neck, smiling at how Dean was ready to protect him even though nothing was actually wrong.

"Alpha, how many pups would you want?" He asked softly as he was never really sure how many he wanted. He'd never had the choice to think about it. 

Dean paused a minute, running fingers down Castiel's spine. "Four? I'd like at least one girl and one boy. What about you?" he asked, unsure how Cas would feel about pups now.

Castiel thought about that. Four pups... that didn't sound so bad. Maybe four would be good. They would be safe here and Dean would love them, and keep them all taken care of, no matter what they presented as. "I don't know. I'm still getting used to having a choice in what I wear, eat, and other things. I know however many I have they will be safe and loved by you." He then leaned up and licked at Dean's neck, in a playful mood. He nipped lightly, growling playfully, wanting to see if Dean was also in the mood for some play. 

Dean returned the growl happily, nibbling at Castiel's shoulder and fingers tickling up his sides, dragging nails there lightly. His wolf instincts wanted to play with his omega, to rough house and roll around.

Castiel giggled at the ticklish feeling before wiggling out of his mate's gentle hold. He rolled to the edge of the bed, his instincts wanting to play as well, and gently pushing Dean back on the bed he started to run, smiling and flushed. "Try and catch me alpha!" he called as he opened the door to go into the hall. Some servants were cleaning and smiled at the couple, happy to see Dean in a good mood again after last night. They needed more fun around the place.

Dean ran after him, darting along the hall. Cas was quicker than he looked, and Dean was having an amazing time trying to catch him. He leaped around a corner and tackled Castiel to the shag carpet rug there, nuzzling him and nipping softly all over.

Castiel was laughing as he put his arms around his alpha. They rolled some and ended up with Dean on top of Castiel. He had Castiels arms pinned above his head by his wrists, and was straddling Castiels lap. Castiel panted as he looked up at Dean, licking his lips, "you caught me alpha, now what will you do?"

Dean looked him up and down, grinning, "if the omega is willing, his alpha will take him back to his rooms and knot him until they both are worn out."

Castiel purred and nodded, "your omega is very willing, alpha." He leaned up to kiss him. Dean had actually asked if he wanted it, Castiel would never get used to that as long as he lived. He was already happier with him than he had been in 5 years, if not more.

Dean leaned down to meet the kiss, licking into Castiel's mouth and forcing himself to pull away after a moment to scoop Cas up over his shoulder and march back to their rooms, the servants giggling at how happy they both were.

Castiel laughed and playfully ran his nails up and down Deans back. He wasn't embarrassed as they passed by the grinning servants. He knew they were just happy that he and Dean were happy. As they were about to get to Dean's bedroom, Felix called out from the corner, "Dean, as your father is unable to work today, the tasks fall to you. Playtime can wait for now."

Dean sighed in exasperation, "not my fault he has a hangover, Felix. He can still work or things can wait an hour." He stepped inside his rooms, "my mate is the most important thing in my life, as my mother was to my father. It'll stay that way too." He slammed the door and gently dropped Cas to the bed, climbing to press him down with his weight and kiss him again.

Castiel purred into the kiss and started to get slick, wiggling. He started to push his pajama pants off, grinning, "alpha, why was it so sexy seeing you tell him off?"

"Because we both hate his guts," Dean whispered as if telling a secret, giving Cas a big smile and tugging his shirt over his head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> complete smut, no plot for those who wish to avoid it

Dean began to strip Castiel and kissed every bit of skin he could reach as more of it came into view, dragging his tongue down Castiel's belly, tugging down castiels sleep pants and taking his cock into his mouth with a moan.

Castiel whimpered loudly as Dean bobbed his head, groaning out Dean's name. One hand gripped Dean's hair as the other yanked on the rumpled bedsheets, his hips rolling.

Dean groaned back, bobbing his head and letting his tongue twist around Castiel's length. He wasn't sure if Castiel had ever had a blowjob before, but he was going make this the best one ever.

Dean gripped his thighs with his hands, holding him in place as he sucked, dragging his tongue up the underside of Castiel's length. "Taste so good, cas," he pulled off to say, then leaned to lap at his leaking tip.

Castiel sighed happily, he had given so many blow jobs but never received one. Now he could see why alphas liked it so much, "so good, Dean. More, please."

Dean hummed, sliding down as far as he could go and sucking on his way back up, hands sliding up to play with Castiel's sensitive nipples, punching lightly in his fingertips. 

Castiel growled softly, his hands moving to the alpha's shoulders and back. He whispered Dean's name softly as he panted and watched him.

Dean kissed back up Castiel's body, stopping to suck and nibble his nipples a moment as he moved his way back up to his mouth.

Castiel arched his chest into the alpha's mouth, gasping. Never had anyone done the things Dean was doing. His brain was short circuiting.

Dean moved between Castiel's legs and pushed his thighs apart gently, lining up and sliding in slowly so he wouldnt hurt the omega.

Castiel moaned and whispered, "Alpha, you can be rougher if you want. It's okay." He held tight to Dean.

Dean only hesitated a moment, because despite the amount of self control he had, he was still an alpha and he liked to be able to really breed his omega. He pushed Castiel's knees to his chest and began to drive deep, eyes going alpha red with arousal, their bodies slapping together roughly and slick leaking from Cas onto the blanket beneath them.

Castiel cried out, the sensations completely different now but just as pleasurable, "Alpha! Oh, god yes!" He moaned loudly as he dug his nails into his alpha's shoulders.

Dean leaned down to kiss him, his hand running down Castiel's side and grasping his cock, stroking it as he pounded in. 

Castiel panted, eyes bright gold and pupils dilated. He kissed him back, his body tensing in pleasure. Unable to hold back any longer, he came with a low groan of pleasure, his body gushing even more slick for his alpha.

Dean's knot was swelling rapidly, soon tugging on every pull out, and with one last slam into Castiel's body his knot swelled to full and he rocked his hips, lodging in deep.

Dean sucked a mark into that beautiful neck, unable to help himself, but made sure no blood was drawn. He breathed hard against his neck as his come flowed deep inside the omega, soaking in their mixed scents.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean pressed kisses down his jaw and to his lips, kissing him for several long moments before pulling back to let them both breathe, rolling them so Cas was on top and Dean wouldn't squish him.

Once laying on top of Dean, Castiel nuzzled him affectionately. "You are amazing, alpha. No one could ever be as amazing as you are," he smiled as he ran his fingers over his alpha's chest.

Dean hummed happily, relaxing under the tender touches of his omega. "I think you're exaggerating," he sounded pleased though, opening his eyes to look at Cas, red irises still slowly fading back to green.

Castiel smiled and said, "I'm not. From the experiences I have with other alphas, I know I'm a lucky omega to have been bought and brought to you." 

Dean just sighed in contentment and squeezed Castiel's hands in his, "I'm the lucky one to have you, Cas. The day we blood bond is going to be the happiest day of my life."

Castiel smiled gently, and finally asked, "Alpha, does the blood bond hurt? We've been told terrible stories about that and it scares me to have a wound like that done to me."

"I dont know, Cas. I've never been bitten that hard. I heard the more compatible the alpha and omega are the less it hurts," Dean replied, soothingly stroking Castiel's arms, "besides that, you'd need to plan the ceremony. When you're ready, we'll start that too."

Castiel tilted his head with a confused look on his face, "ceremony? What ceremony?" He had never heard about that at the breeding house.

"Um, when a well to do alpha mates an omega theres a big ceremony. A wedding type of thing, if you've heard of that for betas. The only difference is a public marking. The omega usually plans it all," Dean explained as simply as he could. 

Castiel listened and his eyes widened. A public marking? And he had to plan it all on his own? But he didn't know what went on at one of these things! His mind started to race and his breathing picked up as he started to panic, "I can't do it. If I mess it up and everything went wrong you'd be ashamed of me."

Dean took Castiel's face in his hands and looked at him with concern, "hey, hey, shh, I'll hire a planner to help you, and money is no object. Breathe, darling. First you have to decide if you even want to be marked."

Castiel tried to relax, taking deep breaths and slowly calming down. "I want to be marked, I'm just scared of all the stories," he replied softly and closed his eyes, nuzzling closer.

Dean held him tight, waiting for Castiel's breathing to get back to normal. "That's better," he stroked Castiel's back when he slowly felt his muscles loosen, "I have the perfect mating planner in mind. I'll have her come over today."

Castiel nodded and said, "okay. What's her name? Will you even have time to do it with the work you have to do?" He went back to gently running his fingers over Dean's chest.

"Yes, of course, I'll make time and help as much as I can. Her name is Charlie. She's an omega too," Dean smiled reassuringly.

Castiel nodded and smiled. "Okay. Um, Dean, would it be okay if I ask Sam to take me to visit Adam?" He thought he should ask as he didn't want to make his alpha worry or get upset if he found him and Sam gone.

Dean hesitated, "Cas, that might make dad really, really mad. Maybe we should hold off until Adam is feeling better."

Castiel whined, but nodded, understanding, "okay. Could you send him a gift? Please?" He didn't want Adam to feel to alone. "I'll stay on this side of the house so you can work and not worry."

"Yeah, Cas. We can do that. What do you want to send him?" Dean agreed immediately, knowing it would make Cas feel better to do something. 

Cas smiled and thought about it a moment, "maybe a teddy bear, holding balloons saying get well soon?"

"Sounds good, sweetheart. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can. Charlie will meet you here, she's a perky, nerdy redhead," Dean kissed Castiel's forehead and slid away to take a quick shower.

Castiel nodded and watched him go to shower before cuddling in the wrecked nest. It still smelled like Dean and it made him smile. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, content.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean showered quickly, kissed cas on his way out the door, giving him a long, lingering look. "I'll be back," he waved, and smiled when Cas waved back. 

A couple of hours later there was a knock on the door and cheerful voice rang through, "is there a Castiel here? I'm Charlie, Dean said you'd be expecting me."

Castiel smiled as he responded, "yes, Please come in." He liked her voice, she sounded so cheerful. When she came in he gasped, "I love your hair. It's so pretty."

Charlie laughed, "well, thank you very much. I like your eyes, they're very pretty." She plopped down on a chair, crossing her legs, "so, mating ceremony?

Castiel walked over and nodded, "Yeah, honestly I don't know anything about them. I came from a breeding house, so..." He looked down and trailed off, hoping she wouldn't leave, disgusted that he had been in a breeding house.

For Charlie's part she just seemed to just dismiss this fact, "well you've been missing out! Let's go over some samples I've done in the past." She flipped open her tablet and beckoned him over, showing him photos and videos of other ceremonies.

Castiel moved over and looked at the samples, eyes going wide. They all looked so amazing and beautiful. He looked at the dresses the omegas had on and quietly asked, "do you have videos of the mating mark being put on someone? I'm scared it will hurt a lot." He gently rubbed at his neck, thinking of how it could hurt.

Charlie nodded, looking understanding, "a lot of omegas think that because they've heard the bad side. Look here, these mates are all in love and it doesnt hurt at all." She showed him a series of videos, watching his face carefully.

Castiel listened and nodded; seeing how the omega seemed okay afterwards eased his fears. There was some blood, but it did not last long and was very minor, "okay, that helped a lot. Where should we start with the ceremony for me and Dean?"

"Location. What place have you always dreamed of visiting?" Charlie leaned forward, smiling.

Castiel thought and smiled back, "well, I always thought a beach would be nice, a beach with white sand and bright blue water." He felt calm wash over him as he thought of that image. He could hear the sound of the waves, seagulls crying out over head. He sighed wistfully.

"Beach ceremony then. We can definitely do that. I'll take you to see a few different ones," Charlie typed that into the tablet, "now, color palette. What do you like?"

Castiel wasn't sure, "I like Dean's eyes." He had a feeling he wasn't being very helpful at all, "I also like bees."

"Bee theme? That sounds adorable. I'm totally down with that," Charlie typed some more, "we can add the green in the florals. What kinds of flowers do you like?"

Castiel loved the idea of a bee theme and nodded at that, then debated flowers, what actually was his favorite? "I don't know anything about flowers," he replied softly, "Um... but does the dress have to be super revealing like the others?"

Charlie paused, "it doesn't HAVE to be, but I think Alpha Winchester Senior will want it to be." She flipped the screen after a moment, "we'll put flower shopping on the list."

Castiel sighed and nodded, "okay." He really didn't want a revealing dress but if he didn't have any real choice he would just pick one to get it over with.

"This color?" Charlie held out the tablet with a shade of green, matching Dean's eyes perfectly.

Castiel looked and nodded, "yes. That is perfect. Thank you." 

For a while they went through her long list of items, there were several things Castiel really wasn't sure about, but they could get back to later. Castiel really did like Charlie and when she had to go he walked to the door with her, sad to see her leaving, "it's been fun getting to know you, Charlie. I can't wait to see you again."

"It's nice to meet you too, Cas. We're gonna be great friends," Charlie saluted and headed out whistling the Harry Potter theme.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam passed Charlie in the hall and raised an eyebrow at Cas. "Getting mated?"

Castiel blushed and nodded, "planning right now. I'm just hoping I don't mess this up. I really don't want to wear any of the dresses for it but Charlie is right, John won't be very happy if I wear some other dress he deems unacceptable. What did they say about Adam? Will he be okay? I asked Dean to send him a gift today."

"Yeah, dad is kinda specific about omegas," Sam rubbed the back of his head, "Adam is pretty beat up, lots of broken bones, but he's stable and will heal with time. I'll check if Dean's gift arrived when I go down later. Better not tell anyone else, okay?"

Castiel sighed, "I won't. I asked Dean if I could go visit, but he said right now it would not be a good idea. I hope he gets better soon. Maybe I shouldn't have met him, at least then he wouldn't have been hurt because of me."

"Don't blame yourself, Cas. This was Dad's doing and dad alone. Adam told me himself he really likes you, you probably made his day," Sam ruffled Castiel's hair, "now that you're officially planning a ceremony, dad will be much happier with you and Dean in general."

Castiel bit his lip anxiously, "I just hope I can act like Dean said I should for the charity dinner." He smiled a little and said, "but at least I will be able to wear a dress that I wanted. Dean made sure of that." 

Castiel thought for a moment before asking, "would you like to have breakfast with me? Dean had to go do some work, so he will be a while, I think he HAS to work with Felix around."

"Maybe you should watch some videos on omega etiquette?" Sam suggested, "just look it up on the internet." He nodded at the invitation, "sure, I'll eat with you. You ready to go now?"

"Okay, I'll try that, but... how do you use the internet?" Castiel asked, hating that he knew so little and everyone else knew all of this stuff. 

"I'll show you," Sam sounded surprised, but didn't skip a beat, "you'll need to do that for a lot of things in the future anyway. Everyone does." He reached the kitchen and everyone waved, "anything in particular, Cas?"

"Pancakes with bacon please." Castiel was really hoping bacon wasn't something John wouldn't let him have right now. His mind was whirling with everything he had to do and hoped he wouldn't mess anything up. 

Sam nodded and asked for the same, pulling out his phone and googling omega etiquette, pulling up youtube and handed it to Cas, "just press the big triangle to play."

Castiel nodded and pressed the triangle. As he started to watch it, he saw how they said an omega should sit and tried sitting like that with uncomfortable results. "Why can't I sit like I always do?" he asked, watching as the video switched to how he was suppose to eat. He didn't eat like that, but he didn't eat like a pig either. 

Castiel shook his head, not sure he liked how they wanted him to behave. "Sam, this video, I don't like it. So I have to not be who I am, and follow rules that make it look as though I am helpless. Why can't I just be me? Am I really so bad on my own?"

The staff in the kitchen felt for Castiel hearing him say that. They knew the rules and all that a proper omega should act and be, and Castiel was a very nice omega, but he just didn't fit into that little box John wanted him to be in.

"No, Cas. You're not bad, or even a bad omega, and Dean loves you just like you are. But the world has certain expectations for a well to do omega mate, and this is it. You must sit on Dean's lap at all times, he will hand feed you but you MUST be neat doing it, and silent unless spoken to, no matter what anyone says. Omegas are there to make alphas look good. Before this, dad would have just rented Dean an omega date, but now it's up to you. Even if Dean or dad asked you to present right there in front of everyone, you'd have to do it. You belong to Dean. You're property and you are below him," Sam sounded almost sick as he quoted all this.

Castiel's eyes widened before narrowing and going omega gold, enraged. "Present in front of everyone!? Even at the breeding hose they gave us a room for that!" he growled out as the staff looked at him in shock.

Then everyone froze, slowly creeping away from Castiel. 

Castiel tensed feeling someone glaring at him from behind, Sam was at his side and he whimpered, "Sam...?" He was still upset, but from the look on the staff's faces, he was in big trouble.

"Hello, Felix." Sam spoke calmly, crossing his arms. "Is there a specific reason you're here to bug us now?"


	23. Chapter 23

"I had come to get Dean some breakfast, only to find a disobedient omega," Felix said roughly and reached for Castiel's arm. 

Castiel quickly pulled away and moved to be on the other side of Sam, "I was speaking my mind, I can't be punished for that." 

"You know so little, omega. You can and will be punished. It appears Sam and Dean have not been teaching you properly," Felix moved to grasp Castiel again. 

"Sam, he can't do this, right?" Cas asked, hoping Sam would stand up to Felix like Dean had.

Sam looked torn, trying to figure out what to do, "maybe he shouldn't be speaking this way, but he does belong to Dean. Dean should be the one who decides the punishment and how to go through with it." Sam knew his brother would be kind, "besides, he's new. He isn't trained like the omegas in the past. Let Dean train him before judging his fitness."

Felix looked at Sam and shook his head, "good thing Dean was born first. You're weak when it comes to what must be done to have an omega trained. You and Dean had two days to train this out of him, and he has learned nothing other then to do as he wishes." 

Felix then grabbed Castiel's arm and started to pull him out of the kitchen. "Sam!" Castiel called frantically, trying to pull away. Felix kept pulling him down the hall, towards John's wing. Castiel whimpered, not liking this one bit and fighting every step of the way.

Dean almost ran smack into them as he came out of the office door, eyes narrowing. "Felix, why is a beta servant like you yanking my mate around when he doesn't want to be? As my mate, he's of the same rank as you."

Felix kept a tight hold of Castiel's arm. "He is no where near my rank. Until he is blood bonded to you he is below me. He is to be trained properly since both you and your brother have failed to do so. Now step aside, Dean, he is to learn his place."

Castiel was terrified, what would John do to him? Why wouldn't Felix just leave him be? He looked to Dean, "alpha, please. I'm sorry." 

Felix snorted and said, "You will be, omega." He then started to pull him past Dean. Castiel started to struggle more now that Dean was right there.

Dean gripped Felix's arm, eyes turning alpha red, "Beta, you will release my mate RIGHT NOW or I will personally make your life a living hell, father or no."

Felix looked up at Dean and his eyes narrowed as he released Castiel. "The family business will fail with you in charge. That omega will bring you only shame. So you best get him to behave. Your father will hear about this." He growled before leaving them towards John's room.

Castiel clung to Dean, whimpering he was sorry and he wouldn't speak his mind anymore. He was so scared of what would have happened if Dean had not been there.

Dean held Cas close, wrapping him in his arms and shushing him quietly. "Its okay, it's okay. Let me take a break and we'll talk about what happened." Dean entered his office and set the files he was holding down, looking at Cas, "what happened, sweetheart?"

Castiel slowly calmed and told him how he had been having breakfast with Sam in the kitchen. He spoke about how Sam showed him and etiquette video, and explained that if John or Dean were to tell him to present in front of everyone he had to, "and I got mad and said that even at the breeding house we had a room to do that. I didn't know Felix was behind me when I said it."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "well, Sam isn't wrong, but you aren't wrong for having a reaction like that either. Things are going to be different now."

Castiel whined, "but why does it have to be this way? If I want to present to you, I want it private, only for you to see. I don't want the world to see me present and stare at me, wanting me. I only want that from you," he said softly as he nuzzled him, getting as close as he could to him.

Dean nuzzled back, sad that castiel was having to go through this, "I know, baby. I'm so sorry this is happening. Omegas are just... it's society. I hate it, and you know I would never make you do anything of the sort." 

Castiel nodded and said, "I know, but why has it been decided that omegas are the lowest? Everyone born comes from omegas, or very few beta females. The omega brings life, but are treated as if we are nothing."

Dean nodded, squeezing castiels hand. "I know, baby. I know. It's not fair, it will never be fair."

Felix gently knocked at John's bedroom door before entering. "Are you feeling any better sir?" he asked as he went to pour John more coffee and water.

John rubbed his head, "a little. Is Dean getting his work done?" He was always a little more subdued after a night of drinking. 

"He is, sir. But, I need to report on the omega you bought for him," he replied lightly as he was determined to see that Castiel was punished in some form. He told John what he had seen and how Sam had been having Castiel watch videos of proper omega etiquette. "Sam explained that if you or Dean were to tell the omega to present in front of the party, he was to do so. The omega then started to yell and bring up that breeding house, saying that even there they had rooms for that. The brothers have not been training him as you wanted."

John rubbed his aching temple, sighing, "he's only been here two days, Felix. I promised Dean I would give him until the dinner. Now off with you before my headache gets worse." 

Felix nodded, "Yes sir." He bowed before leaving. The dinner hmm? There was no chance that awful omega would be ready by then.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry I missed last week guys but it was my 30th birthday and I was very busy! Thank you for your patience.

Castiel calmed more and sighed, looking up at Dean, "Dean, I saw something on the tv the other day, the report said that omega male and female numbers are dropping dramatically. It said if the omega population does not increase, they could be extinct in maybe 40 years. Isn't there anything you can do to show that omegas are important?"

Dean thought about this for a long minute, huddling Cas closer, "We need to bring awareness to this, but dad will never let me unless I have a reason."

"Saving humanity is a good reason," Cas said softly and looked at the pile of work his alpha had to do, "you'll be busy a while won't you, alpha Dean?" 

Dean looked at the stack of files as well, "yes, unfortunately. You're welcome to hang around but it might get boring." He pulled Cas tight to his chest a moment, sighing.

Castiel looked at the papers and smiled, "I'll stay for a little while. Then when I get bored I'll try practicing what I am supposed to do for the dinner." He nuzzled Dean's neck and asked quietly, "Dean, since we are not yet blood bonded, if your father did tell me to present at the party, do I really have to?"

"I..." Dean paused, sighing, "unfortunately, yes." He stroked hands down Castiel's back, "I'm sorry things have become so difficult, Cas. You must hate me by now."

"Hate you? Not possible, alpha Dean. I hate the circumstances, but not you. It will be very embarassing, but if he does that, I will try not to disobey, if only to keep the peace for now," he kissed Dean's cheek, "you should get to work now , alpha, or I might have to go to bed alone." He was teasing, but with all the work Dean had to do it could be possible.

Dean smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of Castiel's head and sitting at his desk, flipping open a folder and booting up his expensive looking computer. He began to type at a rapid pace, calculating and recording transactions with the business and any notes, complaints or progress. He looked up at Cas exploring his office occasionally and smiled before turning back to his computer.

Castiel did like exploring his alpha's office. He even found a book about bees and smiled as he took it off the shelf to read what he could.

When it was around lunch he went to the kitchen and asked for two lunches for him to take to Dean and share. He liked being able to bring his mate lunch, to provide somehow. It was about time he decided to try acting like a proper omega. He sat in a chair as they said he should, and adjusted how he held himself. 

Dean accepted the tray with a smile, "thank you, Cas. That saves me a lot of trouble." He drew Cas into his lap instead and leaned in to kiss him.

Castiel smiled and kissed him back, "you're welcome. I thought it would help a little." He nuzzled him then began using this moment to try out how he should sit at the party. It still felt so odd as he put his head under Dean's chin like he saw in the video.

Dean smiled, arranging Castiel's legs and having him wind an arm around him. "Just like this," he told him reaasuringly, making sure Cas was as comfortable as possible.

Castiel nodded and said, "Thank you, alpha Dean." He smiled, this felt better, and hoped he would remember this. Castiel relaxed and dozed off on Dean's lap, going limp against his chest and making Dean chuckle softly. 

When Castiel woke up he yawned and blinked slowly, "What time is it?"

"Almost quitting time. How are you feeling?" Dean tilted Castiel's chin up to kiss him, "you did amazingly."

Castiel smiled proudly, "thank you. I'm feeling okay. Can I get up to stretch some?" He was still a little groggy, but waking up.

"Sure, Cas. Why don't you get us something to drink and fix the nest. I'm almost done, I'll meet you there," Dean helped Cas gently slide off his lap.

Castiel agreed and headed to the kitchen to get some drinks for them. He asked for a beer for Dean and some juice for himself and then shyly asked if they could make something special for their dinner since Dean worked so hard. He then started to make a better nest for them to sleep in. He was proud of the finished product, hoping the staff wouldn't mind all the pillows he stole to make it.

Dean came in half an hour later, smiling at the sight, "now that's just the most amazing thing I've ever seen. A beautiful omega cuddled in a perfect nest and a drink waiting for me. Perfect." He kicked off his shoes, changed into comfy clothes in a flash and climbed into the nest to cuddle and kiss Castiel.

Castiel kissed him back then said, "I also have steaks being made too." He nuzzled him and grinned, "I asked them to make it how you like it with veggies and potatoes."

Dean nuzzled back, smiling, "the perfect mate. Seriously." He kissed him again, curling him into a cozy embrace.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: vague mention of non con at the breeding house
> 
> Its finally time for the party!

The days passed and soon it was the night of the dinner. Castiel was a little nervous as he put the omega dress on, and then the shoes. Dean wasn't allowed to see him until the servants were done with his hair and make up, which took a while as his hair did not want to behave. Once it was done he was led out to the front door where John, Sam and Dean were waiting. "Alphas, we present Castiel," one of the servants said and moved to the side to show the alphas the dressed up, lovely omega.

Sam's eyes widened at just how different Castiel looked in the dress, "you look amazing Cas." 

Castiel smiled, "thank you Alpha Sam. Alpha Dean, Alpha John, do you like this?" His heart raced, he knew Dean would love it. But John? He wasn't sure. It was not a traditional dress an omega would wear to a party.

Dean just stared at him wide eyed and even a beta could probably scent the flare of arousal coming from him. Cas tended to cover up and dress conservatively on a normal basis, he didn't even wear pretty omega panties or anything, and while it disappointed Dean a little he'd never said anything because Cas was his own person and should be allowed to choose what he wanted. Now though, with Castiel's beautiful legs made longer from the high heels, wearing smoky eye makeup that made his eyes impossible bluer, and corset covered bodice with the beautiful dress, he was finding it hard not to pounce upon him right there in the foyer.

John looked him up and down, "turn around, omega." He inspected the back and sighed, "it's not as delicate or see through as I might have hoped, but the heels are nice and you look acceptable. Let's just hope you behave as well as look the part."

Castiel lowered his head a little, "I will alpha John. Thank you." He then took Dean hand and made sure to stay at his side as they left the mansion and got into the waiting limo. He leaned against Dean, mind racing as he tried to do everything right. Dean's scent was very calming, but when John's scent and cologne mixed in with Dean's he got insticually nervous. The ride to the dinner party wasn't long and Castiel waited to get out of the limo until last as he had learned it was to be done that way.

He was surprised to see so many people there taking pictures and asking questions of John, Sam and Dean. Then one directed towards him, "omega! What is your name?" Castiel wasn't sure if he could answer so he looked silently to Dean to see what to do. 

"This is my mate to be, Castiel. You should know better than to talk to him when his alpha is standing right beside him," Dean said firmly, all alpha tone. The beta reporter cowed under the command and backed away a little, Dean winding an arm around Castiel's waist. "Just look happy for the photographers. This wont last long," Dean whispered to him. 

Sam was with his own hired date, a pretty little brunette with brown hair lighter than Castiel's that shimmered in the lights, dark eyes and a pretty red dress much more revealing than Castiel's own. John's date was a hired blonde with golden eyes and a sleek blue dress that left nothing to the imagination and was so see through she might as well have been naked.

Cas saw the hired dates for Sam and John. "Is it bad if they came without a date?" he asked as he wasn't sure about alpha protocol. He didn't see why it would be bad if an alpha came to something like this alone. It just meant he was still looking for the right mate.

"Yes and no. If they were broadcasting they wanted to find a mate, coming alone would be acceptable, but since dad wants to eventually choose Sam's mate, and since dad has no desire to get mated again, they have hired dates to show people they are not available," Dean replied softly, walking up the stairs into the building with his arm still around Castiel. "Just stay close, don't speak unless I give permission, and don't touch the food," Dean reminded him gently as they mingled with the crowd. There were many omegas here, both hired and mated, and they all stood silent and submissive next to their alphas or perched upon their laps with heads under the alpha's chin. A few alphas had gone above and beyond and brought more than one omega mate trailing along beside them.

Castiel nodded at what Dean said and did as he was told. He saw the other omegas, and wondered if they felt like he did about this. Then when he saw alphas with two omegas he almost broke his role. He did whine at the sight, but looked away from it quickly. 

Once at their table, Castiel took his seat on Dean's lap, just like they showed in the video. This part wasn't so bad. He got to be close to Dean, and his scent relaxed him. 

Dean wound his arm around Castiel and rested his hand on Castiel's thigh. "That was perfect. Good job," he whispered softly, giving him an affectionate nuzzle, rubbing his scent on him. Their table slowly filled as alphas sat down, Dean speaking about business to some of them, greeting all. It was obvious he'd done this so often he knew everyone by name and face. They all completely ignored Castiel, which was protocol. If Dean wanted to show him off he'd bring up the omega himself.

Castiel smiled a little at Dean's praise. He glanced to the other omegas and saw they all seemed fine with this, like it was no big deal. He tried not to look at the alphas, as he knew he shouldn't.

But then he saw one passing by and his heart stopped and his eyes widened. He knew that alpha! That alpha, he had serviced him many times at the breeding house and... he had his third pup! He didn't realise he was shaking until Dean's grip tightened some. Everything would be okay if the alpha just kept walking. Castiel took a shaky breath and tried to steady himself through it.

He stiffened in frozen horror as John called the alpha over, calling the alpha "old friend". Castiel watched out of the corner of his eye as the alpha got closer and closer to the table. "I know him," Castiel said just loud enough for Dean to hear.

"What? How?" Dean had to go quiet as the alpha held out his hand to shake, clasping hands with him. It didn't appear the alpha seemed to recognize Castiel yet, but he took an empty chair next to John and they began to chat about sports and betting. The alpha was alone, telling everyone he was available to mate, and many hired omegas were trying to catch his eye without seeming like it.

Castiel's eyes were on the alpha, too angry to look away. "He came to the breeding house often. He would pick different omegas but I was his favorite. He had me on one of my heats and he has my third pup." He said softly, his eyes shifting from blue to gold as he tried to be good, tried to keep silent. "My third pup would be over two now. I don't even know his name. Dean, he has my pup!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tW
> 
> Mentions of non consent and threats of non consent. (No actual non consent)

"Shhh," Dean's arm squeezed him a little tighter, "we have to act like that's none of our business. He didn't do anything illegal. I know it's hard."

John noticed all the whispering and turned to look at them. "Something wrong, Dean?" 

"Nothing, alpha," Dean replied immediately, stroking Castiel's back.

Castiel was shaking, he wanted to see his pup, wanted to hold him, to love him but that alpha took him away! Castiel whined a bit louder, trying hard to be good.

John's friend looked towards the whine and asked, "is he okay?" 

That was all it took and Castiel was off Dean's lap and snarled, "would you be okay if you were forced to have a random alphas pup!!?" The sounds in the room died instantly and everyone looked at Castiel and the table he was at. Every omega looked at Castiel in shock. No omega ever did that, stare like he was, eyes omega gold in rage glaring at an alpha like that. 

"How dare you talk to me like that omega!" The alpha stood up, threatening as he strode over to Castiel. 

To the horror of the crowd, Castiel slapped the alpha; he slapped him so hard he left his hand print red on his face, "you raped me! You raped me for three years!"

"What the..." the alpha narrowed his eyes at him, "wait, I remember you from that whore house on Royal Street. You're Jack's mother. Well, I never expected to see you at a benefit dinner, especially with a family as distinguished as the Winchesters. Though I suspect you wont be there much longer." He rubbed his cheek, wincing a little despite himself, and John stood and whirled on Castiel, eyes dark red with alpha anger. 

He grabbed Castiel by his neck, pinning him back against the table, "you think having sex with such a well to do alpha is so bad? Maybe I should have every alpha in the ballroom knot you right now, omega slut."

Castiel yelped as he was slammed onto the table, struggling, "let me go! You can't do that! That would be rape!" He whined in fear, hoping Dean would do something, anything to not let that happen. He kicked and scratched at John's arm to try and get free, trembling with fear.

Dean stood, calmly walked to his father, and punched him hard across the jaw, feeling bone crackle under his knuckles. It felt good, he'd been waiting to do that a long time. "Mom would be fucking ashamed of you, old man," Dean said fiercely, his eyes burning dominant alpha red, "she would have stabbed you in your sleep if she knew youd turn out like this." He crowded Castiel behind him, "do what you want to me. Disinherit me, force me out of the company, kick me out of the house. You know everything will collapse without me doing all the work behind the scenes. As for Castiel... no one will ever touch him without his consent ever again. I say that as his alpha and I challenge anyone who disagrees to come fight me right now so I can tear them apart." Dean bared sharp canines. No one moved, not even the man Castiel had slapped. 

"That's what I thought. Let's go home, Cas," Dean picked him up in his arms, curling him close. Sam hesitated only a moment before turning to follow them, his dad shouting curse words and threats at both his sons as they left.

Castiel clung to him and whimpered, "I'm sorry Dean. I tried so hard, but then he said... I'm so sorry." He buried his face in Dean's neck. He had just ruined Dean. He knew it, John would not let him keep working in the family business, or stay in the mansion. He destroyed their lives. 

Sam followed after Dean, "Where can we go for tonight? Going back home is not a good idea. He's probably already called Felix to lock us out."

"It's my fault, all my fault," Castiel whimpered, and Sam shook his head, 

"no it's not. That had been a long time coming."

"I have some cash on me. Let's find a hotel. If dad keeps being stubborn I can sell my rings and watch." Dean said quietly. "Once he sees he has no idea how to run the business alone he'll call. We just have to wait it out," Dean began to walk, Castiel still in his arms, hailing a taxi and telling them to drive to a hotel closest to the middle of town.

Castiel was quiet for the ride. His head down as he held onto Dean. He had found the alpha that took his third pup, his son, Jack. He remembered that day, and it hurt as he begged to hold him, to scent him just once, but he was ignored and Jack was handed over to that alpha. He whimpered softly, shutting his eyes. At least now he knew his name.

Sam nodded and agreed that Dean was right about that. Dad wouldn't be able to do it alone, "tomorrow we can go see Adam, we have to let him know what happened since we are all he has." 

Dean just nodded, equally as quiet as Castiel. He held Cas tight to his chest but was tense as fuck. He'd never challenged his father for dominance like that. In a fair fight, if he chose to try to take over head of household, he would most likely win, but his mother would have hated the idea of her son fighting her beloved mate. Dean shut his eyes. This was a giant mess and he had no idea what to do. He didn't regret how he reacted, but he regretted putting Castiel in that position in the first place, and he hated how annoyed he felt right now, "we should pick up some normal clothes at a Walmart or something too." Dean had never worn non designer clothing in his entire life, but he didnt have money for much else.

Sam nodded agreement, "okay. We can do that in the morning. We all just need some sleep tonight."

Castiel listened but stayed quiet. His mind in a million places at once. His son, Jack, was he being raised with love? Did he know who Castiel was? Sam and Dean, having to live a life they knew nothing about. He should have just kept quiet, been the good omega he'd promised to be.

Dean leaned against the taxi window, staring blankly outside. This part of the city was not one he traveled often, and it was far enough away from home that the taxi fare was pretty expensive. "Definitely have to find a pawn shop tomorrow," he mumbled, handing the last of his cash over in the hotel for a room with two twins. Cas and Dean would just have to squeeze tight. Dean already missed their nest.

Sam was starting to worry. Not about him or Dean. They would figure something out. But he was worried for Castiel. Who was still quiet, and looking more heart broken than before. "Cas? You okay?" Castiel barely nodded, but said nothing else.

Dean turned to look at Castiel and just gathered him into his arms, kissing his forehead. "I will fight tooth and nail so you won't be injured. Nothing is going to happen to you," Dean said softly. He was confident about that at least, even as he removed his cufflinks and watch and rings to sell tomorrow. 

Sam watched and caught his hand as he hesitated on a large diamond ring. "You can't, Dean. That was mom's."

Dean pulled his hand away, "I don't want to, but it's worth a lot and there's three of us to feed and house, Sam." He put them safely away, then stared at his bare finger. "Cas, let's go to bed," he said quietly after a moment.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw:
> 
> Mentions of sex work, no actual sex work

Castiel sadly watched what Dean was doing and knew a way for an omega to help, but Dean would never accept that method. He loved Dean so much, and for him to lose the ring that belonged to his beloved mother... Dean would be mad at him, but Castiel would get them some money after the alphas fell asleep. It was worth it. Right now he just stayed silent and let Dean help him undress from the complicated outfit. He knew Dean would willingly do what he thought was necessary, but he felt bad that it came to this. "Dean, I don't eat much. Save your mom's ring," he said gently, nuzzling Dean as he got the corset off him.

"It's okay, Cas. If I had to sell it, this is one thing mom would have been okay with," Dean kissed his head, then stripped Cas to the silk gown under his dress. "Get into bed. I'll be right there," Dean told him quietly, going to take his tuxedo off.

Castiel did as he was told and laid there quietly thinking about what he was going to make himself do to help Sam and Dean. They were all he had that was close to a family, and he had to help them somehow, even if the only way he could think of was like being at the breeding house. Cas shut his eyes, more determined than ever. 

When Sam came out of the bathroom, he got in the other small bed and looked at Castiel, "Hey Cas, don't worry okay? We'll figure everything out. You're safe with us." Castiel just nodded but didn't say anything and Sam felt guilty. This was the second time he could have helped Cas, but didn't. He stayed back, being the passive son.

Dean climbed into bed next to Cas and squeezed in, winding an arm around him. They were lucky Cas was small because Dean took up the twin bed pretty much by himself. "Get some sleep everyone. We'll deal with this shit in the morning," Dean mumbled, shutting off the lamp.

Castiel closed his eyes but didn't sleep. He was waiting, and once he heard Dean's gentle snoring and checked to see if Sam was sleeping too, he slowly started to sneak out of the bed. He grabbed the key card for the room before slowly tiptoeing to the door.

Sam rolled over, blinking at the movement. "Cas? What're you doing?" he rubbed sleep from his eyes, "it's dangerous out there for you."

Castiel stopped, looked at the door, and bit his lip. "I'm going to get some money," he said softly as he started to open the door. He wasn't sure if Sam would stop him or not.

Sam sat up in bed immediately, "Cas, you can't do that. This is already so rough on Dean. It'll break his heart if he finds out you did this for money. Please."

"And selling your mother's ring doesn't hurt him?" he asked, not looking at Sam, "it's my fault this happened. If I had just kept quiet we wouldn't be in a hotel, Dean wouldn't have to sell something that means that much to him."

"You mean more to him than any ring," Sam replied quietly, "he's doing this specifically to keep you safe from other alphas. Imagine how he'd feel if he knew he did all that and you ran off only to do what hes protecting you from?"

Castiel stood in the doorway and looked out at the city, he could hear people out and cars driving by. He didn't want to hurt Dean any more than he was already. "I don't want him to sell the ring and I don't know what else to do to help."

"Be there for him. You two can only do this as a team." Sam slowly slid from bed and shut the door in front of Castiel, "we'll be okay." 

Dean sat up a little and blinked at them both from the other bed. "The hell is going on?" he asked drowsily, and Sam looked at Cas. He wouldn't say anything if Cas didn't try to leave.

Castiel listened to the Sam and looked at the door a moment longer before turning to go back to Dean. "I wanted to get some air, but Sam was telling me it wasn't safe out there for me right now," he finally said as he climbed into bed and cuddled up to Dean.

Dean hummed, curling Cas into his body and giving a little nod, "he's right, late night is no place for a beautiful omega. Especially one that's alone."

Castiel nodded and cuddled up to Dean ), glancing at Sam as he got back into his bed. Sam was right, but he still wanted to do something to help them too. "Dean, the dress I wore tonight, sell that too. It's worth a lot right?"

Dean hummed thoughtfully, "yes, it's custom so it's probably worth a good bit. Are you sure? You love that dress."

"I'm sure, you're more important than a dress," Cas said softly and paused, "Dean, would it be okay if I hugged Sam good night?"

"Sure, Cas," Dean sounded confused but let him slip from his arms. Sam sat on the edge of his bed and smiled

Castiel walked over to Sam and as he hugged him he whispered, "thank you." He held him a moment before going back to Dean and cuddling back up to him, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

Dean woke up huddled over his omega in a protective stance, even unconcious his instincts had him protecting his mate. He checked his phone plugged into the wall and there was one message from his dad that was drunk and angry and said never to show his face again, and then surprisingly one from Charlie. He pulled away from Cas to listen better, 

"Hey guys. Damn, Dean, saw the news tonight and you and Cas were the number one story. I figure you guys are probably stranded somewhere in the city so call me and you can hang out at my house until Winchester senior caves. Ciao!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shorter, dialogue filled chapter. I struggled with a good cut off point. Thanks for reading!

Castiel woke a few minutes later, saw Dean had his phone and cocked an eyebrow, "Alpha?" He scooted over to him and put his arm around him, gently nuzzling his neck. "Good news?" he asked as he looked to his future mate's face. He hoped it was good news, they really needed it.

Dean smiled, pressing a long kiss to Castiel's forehead, "really good news, sweetheart. No one is gonna have to sell anything. Charlie invited us to stay with her. I'm gonna call her now."

Castiel smiled brightly, "that is good news. While you talk with her I'll go shower." He hugged him before getting up and going to the bathroom. 

Dean smiled at the sound of Castiel singing softly in the shower and dialed Charlie, speaking with her briefly and she said she'd pick them up in an hour with some clothes. He told her the room number, thanked her over and over and she just laughed and hung up on him. Dean threw a pillow at Sam, "hey, get up. We've got a temporary home."

Sam jerked awake. "I'm up!" He said as he sat up quickly. "Temporary home? With who?" he asked with a yawn before adjusting the clothes he slept in. He used his fingers to brush his hair carefully then turned on the tv for a little background noise. 

It was the news and it was reporting about the charity dinner last night. They were reporting on the omega that broke years of tradition by slapping an alpha and speaking out of turn. They spoke to some guests who were upset with Castiels behavior, but could understand it. They even had put a poll up to see if people thought Cas went too far, or if his actions were justified based on what was known and over 80% of people said Castiel was in the right. "Well damn. Cas made the news and people are backing him," Sam stared wide eyed. 

Dean glanced at the television, frowning, "yeah, they back him from afar, but when it comes to actual omegas they dont give a shit."

Sam sighed and nodded, that was true. But, maybe this would start something for the better? When the bathroom door opened and Castiel came out in his silk underdress he smiled, "good morning, Sam." He then saw the news and his heart sank, "is everyone mad at me?"

Dean held out his arms for him, "no, baby. Everyone is actually just surprised and supportive of what you did. Come look."

Castiel watched and was amazed that people were so supportive. Someone had even somehow gotten a picture of when John slammed him onto the table by his neck. "Mr. John Winchester is facing some major backlash since this image surfaced of the omega, Castiel, being slammed onto a table after yelling and striking another alpha. No further harm came to the omega as Dean Winchester stepped in. Many omegas that were questioned said they had never seen a more amazing sight then that of Dean, saving and protecting his future mate..." the reporter spoke and went on more about it.

Cas leaned against Dean and shook his head in disbelief, "They really support me standing up for myself. Maybe this can be the start of change?"

Dean nodded thoughtfully, draping his arm around Cas. "You're tough as nails. Everyone is really paying attention to what you did. Maybe more omegas will stop taking shit from alphas," Dean sighed, "I just worry about violence."

Castiel nodded and said, "me too. " He watched it a bit more and tensed when they showed a picture of the alpha he slapped. They talked about how he had a chain of casinos and even owned a football team. The alpha had come to have a son three years ago, who he had named Jack, and the news channel put up a picture of the alpha with the boy. Castiel reached out and touched Jack's face. "Jack, my pup... look at him, Dean.." he whispered as he saw he had his hair and nose, looking so cute and lovable, "thats my pup." 

Sam watched Castiel, but didn't have the heart to tell him that more than likely, he may never get to see Jack in person. He slowly looked to Dean, expression sad.

"Yeah, Cas. Hes adorable," Dean looked back at Sam, and kissed the side of Castiel's head, "looks like hes doing really well."

Castiel nodded slowly. When the picture left the screen, he pulled his hand away. He whined softly, "I want my pup."

Sam sighed softly before saying, "I'm sure you do. But, that would be difficult. Even if we were on good terms, as an alpha, he has more rights over Jack."

Dean held Cas to his chest. "You're never going to have to give up a pup again. And maybe one day you can at least meet Jack," he nuzzled his mate, jumping when Charlie knocked on the door. When he answered she was carrying a bundle of clothing, "I shopped for you two giants, but Cas, I figured you could just borrow my clothes. We're the same size."

Castiel nodded and smiled, "Thank you Charlie." He looked through the bag of clothes that would fit him and pulled out some pants and a nice red shirt. As he was going to the bathroom to change he turned, "Dean, I know we don't have to sell it any more, but can we still sell the dress?"

"Sure, Cas. But why?" Dean asked, looking at him in confusion as he held a tshirt in his hands.

Castiel looked at him and said, "I don't think I'll have another time I will need to wear it, and it has too many bad memories attached to it already."

Dean nodded, "I understand, cas. I'll have it sold." He picked it up and folded it along with their tuxedos.

"Let's get going," Charlie saluted, "my cars outside, it's the orange vw beetle."


	29. Chapter 29

Castiel nodded and paused before asking, "um... will Sam fit?" He had seen pictures of beetles, and he wasn't sure if Sam would fit comfortably in that particular vehicle. 

As they got outside and Sam looked at the car he sighed, "I'll be okay. Cas, you sit up front with Charlie."

Dean smothered a laugh as he watched Sam fold up to fit in the backseat, having to scoot Castiel's chair all the way forward.

Castiel bit his lip as they drove down the road. Sam did not look happy in the mirror. "Are you sure you're okay?" Castiel asked, trying not to giggle at the sight. He looked over to Charlie and saw she was trying not to smile either.

"I'll be fine," Sam grumbled, and Dean chuckled, 

"thanks for giving us a ride though, Charlie, we didn't have enough money for a cab."

Charlie smiled and said, "Don't mention it. After what I saw on the news, I knew I had to help, even if nothing happened. You guys always have me in your corner." She kept driving, taking a left turn, "after I drop you guys off would you like anything for breakfast?" 

"Could I have one of those egg, sausage and cheese sandwiches? Like I see on tv?" Castiel asked, hoping it was okay to have that.

"Sure, Cas! I can get that before we get to my place anyways, won't take but a minute," Charlie replied happily. 

"If we're doing McDonalds, I gotta have some fried hashbrowns," Dean piped up, and Sam made a face.

"Those are so unhealthy, Dean," Sam shot him a look of disgust.

Charlie laughed, "unhealthy now and then is fine, Sam. I can get you one of the healthier options."

Castiel smiled and said. "Could I have hashbrowns too? They sound so good." 

Charlie nodded and glanced in the rear view mirror, "sure. Coffees for everyone?"

"Yes, I could use coffee." Sam replied and Dean agreed. 

"Cas, do you like coffee?" he asked, realizing the only drink he knew Cas liked was soda. 

"I've never had it. Is it like soda?" Castiel asked and Charlie laughed softly. 

"No, but I'll get a small one for you to try." 

Castiel smiled and nodded, "thank you." He watched with interest as Charlie pulled into he driveway and ordered food for everyone.

Charlie's house was a cozy little thing on the edge of town, "so I have a huge couch Sam can crash on and Cas, you and Dean can have the spare bedroom, just don't break any furniture." 

Dean laughed at that, "no promises."

Castiel sipped at the small coffee and he found he really liked it. "Why would we break furniture?" he asked, a little confused as he walked in with them. 

Sam chuckled and said, "oh, he's still so innocent. It's adorable." He took a seat at the kitchen table as the food was passed out. Castiel sat next to Dean and started to eat, purring at how good the food tasted.

"You think that tastes good? So does everyone else. Fast food is great," Dean chuckled, "try a little bit more of the coffee, you can see if you're the "coffee type". You can also add cream or sugar."

Castiel looked at him, "I can make it better?" He smiled and as he went to get cream and sugar Charlie sighed, "He's so sweet, but he doesn't really seem to know to much about the world. All of us should really teach him." 

Dean nodded, leaning his head on his hand. "Yeah. Hes pretty naive to anything in the world except breeding," he sighed, "I'm so in love with him, Charlie. Just look at him, he's perfect."

Charlie chuckled, "He's cute for an omega, but you know me Dean. I like the ladies a bit more."

Sam grinned and shrugged, "we know. Maybe while we are here you could help him learn a few computer things? He doesn't even know how to use a cell phone." 

Charlie nodded, "I'll show him the ropes. Oh, and I can help him with the ceremony. He's picked out some really nice stuff already, you'll be very proud of him, Dean."

"But I can't pay for it," Dean said quietly, staring at his lap, "I can't give him anything anymore." He tapped his fingers on the table anxiously, sighing.

Charlie arched a brow and reached out and smacked his arm sharply, "hey, this is planning. It will happen. John will see how he can't do the job, and he will ask you to come back, Cas too. And you know what?"

"What, Charlie?" Dean looked up at her, slightly hopeful look in his eyes. He didnt know when or if Cas would be able to have the ceremony, but he wanted to give him everything he deserved.

"Castiel loves you. Ceremony or not. To him, you have to be the best thing he has ever had gotten in life. He came from a breeding house right? How many of those omegas get to have an alpha that would do half of what you have for him?" Charlie stared him down.

Dean shook his head, "I havent done all that much. Only what he deserves." He looked over at Cas sampling things from the fridge, chuckling at his adorable enthusiasm.

Charlie sighed and said, "Dean, before you, do you think he was given a choice in what he could eat? What he wanted to drink? Or if he even wanted pups? He was told what to do for whatever time he was in there. You guys gave him so much more than you know."

"Hes suffered so much. I just want to give him everything he needs, everything he wants," Dean told her softly, "he deserves the world."

Castiel, in the meanwhile, had found some jello and his eyes widened as he hurried over to Dean, "look Dean! It was a powder and now it's jiggly." 

Charlie laughed softly, "it's called jello, Castiel, you can have some with your breakfast."

Sam smiled and when Castiel walked away he looked at his brother, "you've given him the world already, Dean. Remember the day you met him? He was shy, barely said anything to me, and was scared of Felix. I took him to your room cause well..." he looked at Castiel and back to his brother, "I wasn't interested in him. He is cute, yeah. Just not what I want. He had to have done something when you first met him that showed how different he was from now."

"Yeah, he didn't want to get near anyone. He was terrified. And dad couldn't have helped that way of thinking, but he's naturally curious and sweet, hell, he even befriended Adam," Dean sighed.

Charlie smiled and said, "See? He's better and happier just being with you."

Castiel came back with a bowl of jello and smiled brightly as it wiggled, experimentally putting a bite in his mouth.

"Hey, Cas," Sam addressed him, and Castiel looked at him, 

"Yes?" 

"If you had not met Dean.. where do you think you'd be?" Sam asked carefully. 

It didn't take even a second for Castiel to respond, "I'd be dead." He then calmly went back to eating his jello.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of suicidal ideation

Dean looked shocked, breath knocked out of him with the sudden answer. "Whoa, Cas, wait. Why would you be dead?" he came to Castiel's side and pulled him close, nuzzling his hair, "I dont like to hear that."

Castiel looked up at him and said, "Dean, I had been forced to have pups for five years. No one cared about me. The only time anyone wanted me was to knot me. I had been planning to kill myself for nearly a year. The day Felix came everything I gathered to kill myself was taken away. My family abandoned me, and before you... I had no reason to stay alive," he replied calmly.

Charlie was close to tears hearing that. Cas had thought seriously of suicide, and that was heart breaking.

Dean stared at him, heart shattering, unable to say anything. He pushed the jello aside and pulled Cas into an embrace, burying his face into Castiel's neck, "no. You're not allowed to leave me, okay? There will never be anyone like you. I need you."

Castiel blinked, "Dean, I changed my mind as I got to know you. I had a reason to live. You, Sam and Adam and Charlie, you all gave me a reason to stay alive." He put his arms around him in return. 

Dean squeezed him tight, kissing his head softly. "I'm in love with you, Cas. I never thought I'd feel like this for anyone," he rubbed their cheeks together, "promise to stay by my side?"

"I promise, Dean. I love you too," Castiel whispered softly as he held onto his mate. 

Dean nuzzled along Castiel's jaw, switching the subject to something more light. "I like these clothes on you," he said with a smile, "they're pretty and yet not too revealing."

Castiel smiled, "thanks. I like them too." 

"You'll have to ask Charlie for shopping tips," Dean kissed his hair, "sorry I interrupted your jello meal."

Castiel chuckled, "it's okay. Would you like some?" He reached for the jello and pulled it closer and got some on a spoon to feed to Dean.

Dean accepted bites from Castiel, smiling, "mmm, strawberry. Charlie has good taste." He leaned and kissed cas with sticky lips, grinning.

Castiel smiled and kissed back, giggling at how sticky the others lips were. As he ate and shared his jello with Dean, Charlie was planning on what to do first, "I should do a bit more food shopping. Anyone want to come with me?" 

Castiel perked up, "I would. I've not been to a store in so long." 

Dean hesitated, looking at Cas and biting his lip in concern. "Are you sure you two will be safe?" he asked Charlie, looking over at her.

Charlie smiled, "Don't worry. We will be. I carry mace and took classes on self defence. Unless Jackie Chan shows up, We're good." She stood and reached for her car keys, "okay, Oh wait... shoes for Cas...hmm we can stop by a thrift store first. They might have some good ones for him." 

Castiel stood and looked over at Dean, squeezing his arm reassuringly, "I'll be okay alpha, and Charlie has a phone so you can call her if you get worried." He leaned in and nuzzled the other happily.

Dean nuzzled him back, rubbing his scent all over Castiel's cheeks and neck, nipping at the corner of his jaw and sucking a mark softly to his throat. This would broadcast to all other alphas that this omega was taken.

Charlie shook her head playfully, but understood. If Dean didn't do that, every alpha would try to hit on Castiel, or try to steal him away. She used blockers when she was out, so no one really bothered her.

Castiel sighed softly, "A-alpha," he didn't mind the kisses or scent marking, but sucking his neck in front of Sam and Charlie was a little embarassing. But at least he knew that the two didn't mind as Dean was trying to protect Castiel.

Dean finally was satisfied with his work and pulled back to look at him, cupping his cheek and looking into blue eyes, "be safe. I love you." 

Charlie hopped up and grabbed her keys. "Cmon, cas. Let's get moving!" she let him out first and waved at Dean and Sam before sliding out the door and heading to the car.

In the store Castiel couldn't believe all the food he saw. He stayed close to Charlie and was thrilled to see cakes, cookies, and all kinds of baked goods. The wide variety of fruits was also amazing. "Oh, Charlie. Can I have this?" he asked, picking up a pineapple.

Charlie grinned, "heck yeah you can. Put it in the cart. I love pineapple." She kept going, "why don't you pick out one dessert while I get the veggies?"

Castiel smiled and nodded before going to look at the cakes and other bakery items. There was so much to chose from, but he finally decided on a marble cake, with chocolate frosting. He reached out for it, and as his hands touched it so did someone else's. He looked up saying, "Oh I'm sor..." He stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened. It couldn't be him! Why would he be here?! "G-Gabriel?" he gasped out, not believing that his brother was here, a brother he had not seen in 5 years.

Gabriel blinked at him, "wait...no way. Cassie?" He peered closer, scenting him, "oh my god, it is you. What the... I thought our parents had killed you for sure." He swept Castiel into a hug, squeezing him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos. I was a little rushed this week because I have a bulk order to fill for work. Hope you enjoy!

Castiel tensed and whimpered before pulling away. "They never told you?" he asked, not wanting to be touched right then. Charlie.. where was Charlie? He started looking around for the red hair, his heart racing, "our parents sold me to a breeding house. I had been there for five years."

"No, they never told any of us anything except you'd left home," Gabriel said quietly. "You smell like an alpha. Are you okay?" he was confused about the way Cas was acting.

Castiel nodded and said, "I'm okay," then not seeing Charlie called out, "Charlie!" Hearing her name Charlie looked up, and seeing some strange man near Castiel she abandoned her cart and rushed to Castiel, and moved between him and Gabriel, pulling out the can of mace. "Back up or I'll fucking blind you!" she snarled, not about to let her friend get hurt.

Gabriel held his hands up immediately, taking a step back, "holy shit. Hold on, red. Just saying hi to my very long lost brother."

"Brother? Cas, is he telling the truth?" Charlie asked, looking back to Castiel. Castiel nodded, "He is. I just got scared. I haven't seen him in five years, our parents told him I left home when they really sold me to that breeding house." He was holding onto her shirt feeling safer with her there. Charlie lowered the mace, and then put it away, "okay. Do you want me to call Dean?" Castiel shook his head. "No. He'll think I got hurt."

Gabriel stood there looking confused, "this is all a lot. Are you Castiel's mate?" An omega and omega? "Who's Dean? Why are you so scared?"

Charlie smiled and said, "I'm not his mate. I'm a friend of his. Dean is his mate and he's scared because, well... for 5 years he was in a breeding house. Alphas, other than Dean, have not been the nicest to him." 

Castiel looked at his brother and felt so bad, "can you walk with us Gabriel? I can talk while we walk."

Gabriel nodded, picking a cheesecake for his cart instead. "I can't believe our parents would do that to you. I mean, I knew we were poor and there were a lot of us, but a breeding house?" Gabriel scowled.

Castiel nodded, "I heard how much they got for me since I was 'untouched'. Did they even act sad that I was gone?" He got the cake and put it in Charlie's cart.

"For a while, then it seemed to blow over," Gabriel admitted, frowning, "us kids never stopped wondering where you went."

Castiel sighed softly. He had missed his brothers and sister. "Oh," he bit his lip as he looked around and quietly asked, "even Michael?" He and Michael had gotten into a fight the day before he presented and Michael said that he hated him and hoped he never saw him again.

Charlie did the shopping but let Castiel add anything he wanted to try, including ramen noddles, because who didn't like those?

"Every one of us, Cassie," Gabriel said quietly, walking alongside them and occasionally adding things to his cart too, mostly sweet things.

Castiel noticed an smiled, "Never out grew that love of sweets huh?" Cassie. He hasn't heard that name in years. He could remember Gabriel would sneak him candy when his parents were hard on him.

Gabriel laughed, "never did. Although Michael and Luke are basically body builders now." He plucked some sugary cereal off the shelf, "do you, uh...want me to tell them I saw you?"

"If you want to, but I don't know if they would believe it." He said with a shy smile. 

Charlie smiled and piped up, "maybe a picture together?" 

Castiel thought about that and nodded, "that would work." He then looked to Gabriel and asked, "would that be okay?"

Gabriel gave him a huge grin, "Cassie, I'd like nothing more." 

He handed Charlie his phone and she took a picture, and also added her number to Gabriel's phone, "in case you need to get ahold of each other.

Castiel smiled in the picture and them thanked Charlie before turning to Gabriel. "I never forgot you, or my other brothers and Anna. She hadn't presented before I left." He said not knowing if she was a rare female alpha, a beta or omega like him.

"She's fine, cas. She's a beta, and mated." Gabriel hugged him, "she's definitely going to want to see you again."

This time Castiel hugged him back, taking in his brother's scent. It was still super sweet. "I'd like to see her again too, maybe we can see each other again soon. I just have to talk to Dean, he's going to be my mate."

"Mate? Niceee. Is he good to you, or is he a dickwad from the breeding house I need to send Mike and Luke after?" Gabriel asked, arching an eyebrow.

Castiel shook his head, "no, Dean is great. His father bought me for either Dean or Sam to take as a mate. Sam is nice but, I love Dean."

Charlie smiled and got a picture of Dean up on her phone. "This is Dean. Dean Winchester," she said showing Gabriel the photo of Dean, so he would know Cas was well taken care of.

"He's like those alphas in the stories they told to us as kids. He is so strong, and protective. He lets me pick what I want to wear." Castiel said fondly, "and he loves the nests I make."

Gabriel's expression softened and he smiled at the expression on Castiel's face, ruffling his hair. "He does sound like a good alpha. And pretty handsome too." He looked at the picture again, "hey, have Charlie send a picture of you two together and I'll show it to all your brothers and sister, okay? I gotta get home to get ready for work. When you get a phone, let's chat." He hugged Cas tight and breathed him in one more time, "missed you, baby bro."

Castiel smiled and nodded as he hugged him. "I missed you too Gabriel... see you soon." He let go and watched his brother walk away. His brother remembered him and had thought he had been dead. How could his parents have lied to his brothers and sister so long? He looked to Charlie, "Thank you for letting me come. If I hadn't, I never would have found Gabriel." He hugged her tightly.

Charlie squeezed him, chuckling. "Just explain quickly as possible to Dean before he amps up to ten smelling someone on you," she teased, smiling. "I'm happy you found him, Cas. Let's grab eggs and milk and were done here."

Castiel smiled and nodded as he followed her. Stopping only once when he saw the aisle with cereal. He couldn't believe there was so many kinds. 

Once they got home, he grabbed some bags and as they walked in he called, "Dean! Don't get mad, I smell like an alpha, but it's okay, it was my brother Gabriel!" He was still excited as he walked inside the house, and towards the kitchen.

Dean blinked in surprise, scenting the air and arching an eyebrow. "Smells like candy." He stood from where had been watching a movie with sam to help unload the groceries, pausing only to scent Castiel's neck and kiss his lips. "Glad you're home, beautiful. Tell me everything."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long but a lot of dialogue. Bear with me! Family reunion next week! Thanks for reading.

Castiel smiled and kissed him back, "I'm glad I'm home too, and that would be Gabriel. He loves sweets and I guess that's why he smells like it." He hugged his mate and started to tell him about what happened at the store. He told him about how Gabriel thought he was dead, how all his brothers and sister thought he was dead.

Charlie smiled as she unpacked the food and started to put it away. She didn't mind that Cas got diatracted, today was a big day for him.

Dean listened, feeling a little conflicted. "Sounds like they really didnt know. But why would your parents do that to them?" he huddled Castiel onto his lap, smiling at him. "You seem so happy. I would have found your family earlier if you wanted me to." 

"I was the only omega at the time and I have three older brothers, and a little sister. Gabriel, Michael, and Luke are my brothers and Anna is my sister. Michael and Luke are alphas like Gabriel and Anna presented as a beta, I thought they knew where so was and didn't care. So I never asked to find them." He nuzzled Dean and smiled against his neck, "Gabriel is happy I found you Dean. I told him all about you."

"Did you?" Dean laughed, stroking his back, "what did you tell him?" 

Charlie laughed, "oh, Dean, he was just gushing over you." 

Dean cuddled closer, "really?" He was pleased, and his happy scent rubbed off on Castiel.

Castiel smiled and nodded, "really. Charlie has his number, would I be able to see him and my other siblings again, alpha? I want you to be there, and for them to meet you."

"Of course, Cas. If you want me to meet them I'd be more than happy to," Dean agreed immediately, loving the way Cas seemed to light up when he mentioned his siblings.

Castiel smiled and kissed his lips. "Thank you alpha. I think you will like them," he said as he scented Dean, just so happy. He would get to see all his siblings again. "Maybe.. we can all meet at a park?" he asked thinking out loud and Charlie smiled, 

"That sounds like a great idea. We can make it a barbecue, everyone can bring something."

Castiel smiled and said, "I like that. It sounds really fun. Charlie, can you see if Gabriel would like to do that?"

Charlie nodded and said, "Already on it Cas. He already said yes, we are trying to pick a day. Hey, did you know your brother Lucifer was in MMA?" 

Castiel shook his head, "No, maybe we can look up his fights."

"An Mma alpha fighter?" Dean's instincts were already on alert. His inner alpha was telling him if Lucifer ended up not liking him hed have to fight for Castiel's affections. Silly, primeval thinking but something he couldn't help.

Charlie nodded, "Yep and he's a champion one too." She pulled up a video of Lucifer in a cage match.

Castiel watched and his eyes widened at how rough the match was, at all the blood, and snarling, "oh wow.. I had no idea it was like that."

Dean narrowed his eyes, hair on the back of his neck standing up and fangs extending in pure reaction. He could see why aggressive alphas might like this sport, and why there were so many fights amongst the crowd at events. He found himself growling and cuddling castiel in a protective pose, Sam looking over at the noise, "the hell is wrong with you?"

Castiel was wondering the same thing. He nuzzled him and said, "Alpha?" Charlie stopped the video looking at Dean, not sure what was going on.

"Sorry. Instinctual reaction," Dean licked his lips and let his arms loosen on Cas. "Just thinking about you being around that alpha puts me on edge," he took a breath of Castiel's scent, trying to relax.

Castiel looked puzzled, "because he fights for a living?" He really didn't understand. To him, the fighting meant his brother could defend anyone he took as a mate, but he wasn't an alpha so it would be different for alphas.

"It means if he doesn't approve of me, I've got to fight that," Dean motioned to the screen.

Cas smiled, "Dean.. you saved me. Of course he'll approve." He nuzzled him gently, "don't worry so much."

Dean gave one last low growl and nuzzled Castiel back, lips running along his jaw.

Castiel closed his eyes and let Dean do what he needed to be the calm alpha he knew. 

Charlie closed the video having never seen Dean act like that before.

Dean let Castiel's calm, happy scent lull him back to his normal self, nuzzling at Castiel's throat and licking lightly at where he'd made a mark earlier.

Castiel purred contently and held onto him, happy that Dean was relaxing. He loved his alpha, and hoped that nothing went wrong when they went to the barbecue.

Charlie watched them and teasingly smirked, "get a room you two."

Dean grinned, "tempting, but I'd love it if you can show Cas how to navigate a phone. When I have money again I can buy him one. While you do that I'll make lunch."

Charlie chuckled and said, "Sure. But if you make a mess you better clean it." 

Sam smiled and said, "I'll help you, Dean." He got up off the couch to go help, ruffling Castiel's hair on the way. 

Castiel slowly picked up how to text by texting Gabriel and setting the barbecue for that weekend. He began to learn how to use that video website Sam used earlier, Charlie even made him an account, "you can make your own videos and post them for everyone to see, Cas. If enough people like it, this website pays you."

Dean quickly whipped up grilled cheese and ham sandwiches and found Castiel browsing youtube when he set a plate in front of him. He kissed his cheek, smiling, "Thinking of posting videos?

"Maybe, but I don't know what to do." Castiel said and Sam piped up, 

"You could make vlogs. Those are like video journaling. And sometimes people that do only do that get really popular." Castiel looked at Sam and nodded, maybe he could do that. 

He set the phone down and started to eat, "mmm this is really good, Dean, thank you."

Dean kissed his head, "you're welcome. When I was a pup my mom and I would help in the kitchens. I know how to make simple things." He looked thoughtful at the idea of vlogging, "just be sure to be safe and not give away your location, okay?"

Castiel nodded, "I'll be careful, Dean." He smiled and decied to try being a vlogger. Maybe from there he could figure out more of what he could do.

Dean sat next to him with his own food and Charlie and Sam sat across from them, talking happily amongst themselves as they ate, Dean occassionally squeezing Castiel's hand or pressing kisses to his cheek.

Castiel smiled and leaned into Dean's kisses. Once he was done with his food, he asked, "Would it be okay if I made my first vlog?" 

Charlie smiled and stood, "Sure. I'll show you how to start a video." They got up and Charlie took him to the living room where the lighting was better, and Castiel started his first vlog. He started it by saying his hellos and explaining who he was, then what he hoped to do with this vlog. He talked about himself a little before asking if they had anything they would like to know about him. He did an outro, hoping to talk to everyone again soon. Charlie smiled and spoke, "That was a great first vlog Cas. Want to post it?" Castiel nodded and so Charlie did on his account.

Dean smiled at Cas as he came back in while he was doing the dishes. "How was that? Do you think you'll keep doing it?" Dean asked, setting a dish aside in the dish rack to dry.

Castiel smiled, "I liked it. It could be fun doing this. And maybe once I figure out what I really want to do with it, it could be a way to reach others like me."

"I think that's a really good idea. I'm sure other omegas would be very interested in what you have to say," Dean shrugged, "especially after what happened."

Castiel nodded, "I didn't talk about that this time, but I might in the next one." He kissed his cheek before saying, "this wekend we'll be getting to see my brothers and sister. I said we would bring hamburgers, was that okay?"

"Sure, Cas. That sounds awesome," Dean turned to kiss Castiel's cheek and went to dry his hands, "by the way, I never asked, but it's been over three weeks since I've been with you. When is your heat due?"

Castiel thought a moment, "oh, umm, it would be next week. Maybe Wednesday."

"Did you want to stay separate from everyone? Did you want me to help you through it? Do you want condoms?" Dean asked, looking concerned.

Castiel wasn't sure about any of that.. He knew now would not be a good time to have a pup. "If you were with me, would you be able to keep your alpha under control?" he asked, as he would like to have Dean there, but didn't want to tempt fate. 

"Yes. I would never do anything you weren't comfortable with," Dean said immediately, "and if you want me to get you birth control, I can do that today."

"Birth control?" he looked at Dean a moment, "that would probably be a good idea."

"Okay. We can do that, that way you can have sex anytime and not have to worry about pups," Dean went to find Charlie, she'd know the best brands to get.

Castiel nodded and said, "Okay." He sighed, a little anxious now, and went to make a nest for him and Dean to sleep in tonight.

Charlie was going over some of Castiel's choices for the ceremony and smiling. It was going to look fabulous. When she caught Dean's scent she closed the laptop, "what's up Dean?"

"Uh... I need your help. Cas wants to get on birth control but I dont know which kind is best or even what brands there are," Dean rubbed the back of his head.

Charlie chuckled and smiled reassuringly, " I'll be able to get the pills tomorrow, so try to resist his omega sexiness for at least tonight."

"I can do that. Thanks, Charlie," Dean ruffled her hair affectionately and headed to the spare bedroom to find Cas, smiling when he saw him arranging everything into a nest, "do you want me to ask Charlie for extra blankets?"

Castiel smiled and shook his head, "no, I found some." He hummed as he kept working on the nest. It was looking good, except he knew something was missing but he wasn't sure what.

Dean smiled, leaning against the doorway, "Charlie said she's going to get the birth control tomorrow."

Castiel nodded and said, "Okay alpha." He walked over to him and kissed him lovingly, "I get to stay with you. Right?" He was still worried that he would end up back in the breeding house.

"What? Of course you do. Why would you think you wouldn't?" Dean kissed back and looked at him, confused.

Castiel looked down and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just scared that what John said will happen. That if I don't have a pup I'll be sent back to the breeding house."

"My father has no say on what happens to you now. Your body is your own," Dean told him softly, tilting his chin up to look into his eyes, "you're never going back there."

Castiel looked into his alpha's green eyes and nodded, smiling softly. "Thank you Dean," he replied as he leaned in to kiss him.

Dean kissed him back, holding him in his arms. "The nest looks amazing," he told him lovingly, "could just use a couple more pillows, hm?"

Castiel smiled and looked at the nest and said, "I think that would great. It was missing something, other than my alpha." He walked away to find more pillows.

Dean grinned at that, looking after him affectionately. His omega always said just the right thing without even knowing he had.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long dialogue full chapter but gives some insight into Castiel's personality. I PROMISE next week is siblings day! Enjoy.

A few hours later they were in Charlie's living room watching Star Wars while eating some spaghetti. "I don't understand. Why do we watch episode 4 first?" Castiel asked from his spot on Dean's lap.

"It's how they did it, Cas. Episode 4, 5, and 6 are the first movies made then came 1, 2, and 3." Charlie said softly, happy that Castiel was even giving this movie a try. 

Cas frowned, "but why that way?"

Dean shrugged, taking another bite of spaghetti and looking at the film. "They kinda did the same weird timeline thing with the Marvel movies too. I feel like nerds just wanna overthink things," he winked at Charlie teasingly. 

Castiel looked at him and then the screen. It seemed strange, but it sounded like an interesting movie, "why does the robot cp3o have a British voice?"

"Probably to make him sound more proper," Sam replied, and Charlie laughed, 

"You're probably not wrong." Dean smiled too and pulled Cas a little closer.

Once Castiel was done eating he set his plate on the coffee table and leaned into Dean to watch the movie. "Do you think Chewie is as tall as Sam?" He asked and Charlie just started to laugh at that.

Sam grinned, "pretty sure the guy who played Chewie was much taller than I am, Cas. Its flattering you think I'm that tall, though." Dean just smiled, kissing the side of Castiel's head as he sipped the beer he had in the hand not wrapped around Cas.

Castiel looked at Sam in surprise, "Taller than you? Really?" he thought Sam was the tallest man alive, but hearing the man who played Chewie was taller, he didn't know what to think.

"There are a lot of people taller than Sam, sweetheart," Dean explained, "like basketball players, or even just people on the street."

"Really?" he asked and cuddled closer to Dean. There were people taller than Sam? He was amazed and a little scared.

Dean squeezed him lightly, watching the movie and running his hand up and down Castiel's arm.

After a bit Castiel dozed off and Charlie smiled, "he had a busy day. I'm surprised he made it this long."

"I agree. In fact, I think I'll turn in early too. He made such a pretty nest, we might as well use it. Thanks, Charlie," Dean smiled and gently scooped Castiel up against his chest.

Charlie smiled and nodded, watching them go. She could not remember a time she ever saw Dean this happy before. Castiel was the best thing to have happened to him.

Dean gently set Cas in the middle of the nest, then stripped off his own shirt and jeans and climbed in behind him, curling around him in a secure position.

The next morning Charlie came in to ask if they wanted some breakfast burritos, but stopped seeing them in the nest sleeping. She chuckled and got out her phone and took a picture of it, then left to let them sleep. Once in the kitchen she smiled at Sam, "they are so stinking cute. Have you seen the nest Cas made for them?"

Sam shook his head, "why, is it cute? Don't omegas only nest when they're pregnant?" He arched an eyebrow, "you think Cas could already be pupped?"

Charlie shook her head, "Castiel is different. He came from a breeding house so he was never allowed to do anything. A nest gives an omega a sense of safety and belonging. Not just pregnant ones make them, you moose." She showed him the picture she just took, smiling.

Sam smiled, shaking his head. "So protective, even in sleep," he motioned to Dean curled around Cas.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, it's sweet. He's going to be a great dad when they do have pups." She set her phone down and cleared her throat, "I looked into the guy that has Castiel's pup, Jack."

"Yeah? What did you find?" Sam looked straight at her, frowning.

Charlie sighed, "He has no intention of letting Jack know his birth mother. He has said the birth mother was a whore and would only ruin Jack's life. I looked into any ways Castiel could get Jack, or least visitations, and it's near impossible."

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I guessed as much. Castiel was property. He has no rights to the child," he took a long sip of coffee, looking sad.

Charlie shook her head, "unless the alpha dies, Cas might never get him back." She tensed at a whimper in the hall. She turned and saw Castiel had slipped out of bed to go to the bathroom, hearing the last part about Jack. It hurt, he felt his heart break a little. "Cas... I'm so sorry," Charlie said gently.

Sam looked at him, "I can continue to look into the legalities, but Charlie's a tech wizard. We're trying to help, you've just gotta understand we can only do what the law allows."

Castiel nodded and whispered, "I know." He then slowly went back into the bedroom and Charlie groaned.

"The poor guy," she said softly and got up to get her keys, "I'm going to get birth control for Cas. Want to come with or stay here?"

"I'll stay. Dean isn't awake yet and just in case Cas needs someone..." Sam trailed off, "I'm glad he's finally getting control of his own body."

Charlie smiled and nodded, "Yeah. With his vlogs I bet it will help him clear his mind more as well." She got her car keys and left to get the pills for Castiel. 

Castiel stood by the bed, staring a moment. He wanted to cuddle Dean, but he wanted his pup to snuggle up to as well. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to wake Dean, that was for sure.

Dean breathed softly in sleep, still curled around where Cas had been laying as if waiting unconsciously for Cas to climb back into the nest where he was before.

Castiel watched his mate, then looked down at his belly. He wanted a pup, but not yet. He loved his alpha, but what could he do? He quietly left the room again and hoped maybe Sam would know what to do. "Sam?" He called softly as he walked down the hall.

Sam looked up from the laptop he'd been borrowing from Charlie and smiled kindly, "yeah, what's up, Cas?" He turned to face him.

"I need to cuddle something small and pup like but I don't have anything like that," he replied softly, looking up to the other alpha.

Sam looked at him hesitantly, "do you want another pup, cas?" He slid from his chair, "you know dean would be thrilled.

"I do, but not right now. I don't think it is a good time to have another pup," he shook his head. 

"Okay, that's fair. So what can we do in reality that would help you?" Sam looked at him, head titled and wanting to do something.

"I'm not sure, but I want to cuddle something small," He said softly, not sure of what to do, annoyed at his instincts. He looked around and that is when he saw a teddy bear, "can I use that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind," Sam picked it up and handed it to him, "we can get you a bigger or smaller one too."

Castiel hugged it close and smiled, this one was fine. "Thanks, but this one is perfect," he then nuzzled it like a omega would a pup and started back to the room with Dean to cuddle his alpha and hold the teddy bear close. 

Dean made a soft noise as Cas climbed back in the nest, pulling him into his arms and blinking slowly at him. "You okay?" he asked, voice rough with sleep.

Castiel nodded and said, "Yeah, I just needed a..." He didn't know the word for it, so said, "a replacement for a pup to hold."

Dean nuzzled along his neck, scenting him and frowning. He sounded and smelled so sad, "I'm sorry, Cas. When the time is right, you tell me and we'll try for a pup. I know this has all been so hard on you."

Castiel nodded and said, "I know." He cuddled closer to the other, the makeshift pup between them. He loved Dean so much, but he missed his pups. He got to see Jack and wondered about the pups he didn't get to see. The oldest was five now and could be in school. His youngest would almost be one now.

Dean brushed fingers over Castiel's cheek, sighing softly. He cuddled Cas, careful of the "pup" between them, pressing soft kisses up his neck.

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed as he spoke softly, "I love you, alpha. I'm sorry I'm so much trouble."

"You're not trouble, Cas. You've just been through a lot," Dean told him softly, kissing his lips, "and I love you, too."

Castiel smiled softly. "You are so amazing," he kissed his mate back, still holding the surrogate pup close to his chest. Now the nest felt more complete and perfect.

Dean ran fingers through Castiel's hair, petting him softly as he relaxed. He felt terrible that even as Castiel's alpha, there wasn't anything he could do.

Castiel purred as he was petted. He started to drift to sleep, but then jolted awake when he heard Charlie call, "I'm back!" 

"She must have gotten the birth control," Castiel said softly.

"Mm. We should get up anyway, see if there's anything she needs us to do. I also want to prepare those burgers ahead of time." Dean took one last long breath of Cas, stretched and carefully sat up, not wanting to mess up the nest

Charlie grinned seeing Castiel with the teddy bear, "do you like Sir Cuddleton of Meridian?" 

Castiel looked at her confused and Charlie pointed, "the bear, sweet heart." 

"Oh, yes, I do. I needed something small to cuddle and I found him. I hope it's okay," Castiel said softly and Charlie smiled gently, 

"It's fine, and you can cuddle him all you like."

Castiel leaned into Dean and began eating breakfast as Charlie showed Castiel how to take a birth control pill before having him take one himself. "Now these ones are for when you are in heat. Take one each day while your mind is still clear. Okay?" Charlie pointed them out and Castiel nodded, 

"Thank you Charlie. Will this make my scent change?"

Dean hadn't thought of that, and thinking about Castiel's wonderful scent changing made him frown. If it made Cas happy, though, he'd have to be fine with it.

Charlie shook his head and said, "No. It shouldn't. If it does it will be very little."

Dean sighed a little in relief, kissing Castiel's head. "I have to admit I would have been thrown off if Castiel's scent changed. I love him the way he is."

Castiel smiled and nuzzled against him. This felt nice, and he loved Dean so much.

A few hours later he was outside with Dean, just walking around, seeing the neighborhood. 

Dean walked with him hand in hand, just getting exercise, "it's nice to live in a suburb like this, isnt it?"

Castiel nodded, "it is, it's so quiet, and feels so safe." He smiled as he heard kids playing, and a dog bark, "it would be a nice place to move one day."

Dean smiled, squeezing his hand. "I agree." He didnt know anything about what was going to happen in the near future, he still hadn't heard from his dad, but the media was trashing John for what he did to Cas and stocks and business were plummeting.

There was only two options for his father now. Give in, or crash and burn.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, my autocorrect has been translating things weirdly. Enjoy!

That weekend Castiel was practically bouncing with excitement as Charlie loaned them her car. "Oh Dean.. I'm excited. I get to see my brothers and sister again," he grinned as he got his seat belt on.

Dean smiled back, buckling in as well. "I'm excited too. I get to meet my mate's family. I just hope they like me," Dean adjusted the mirrors and turned on the engine, GPS on his phone. 

"I'm sure they will. You saved me, Dean," Castiel reached over to hold his hand.

Dean kissed his palm and placed Castiel's hand on his thigh as he put both hands on the wheel and began to drive, following his GPS. It was a huge park, and when they reached it, he looked at Cas for help, "do you see them?"

Castiel looked around and sat up straight, "There's Gabriel!" he pointed and once Dean parked he got out of the beetle and called out, "Gabriel!"

Cas smiled as Gabriel hurried over to him, and when he was close enough he hugged his brother. After a moment he pulled back, "Gabriel, this is Dean. The alpha I told you about at the store." 

Gabriel looked at Dean, smiled and said, "hey, Dean. Thanks for saving my baby brother. Everyone is waiting, Luke should be here soon. He was getting some chips and other things." Castiel nodded and went to get the fruit salad he made.

Dean grabbed the hamburgers and grilling materials, smiling at Gabriel, "there's no need to thank me, Cas is the best thing that's ever happened to me." He headed over to where the rest of the people were gathered, feeling nervous.

As they got there Gabriel announced, "guys, here are the men of the hour, baby brother Cassie, and his soon to be mate, Dean." Everyone looked and got up coming over, first going to Castiel as they had not seen the other in so long, speaking excitedly all at once.

Castiel was excited to see Anna and his eyes widened when he did, "Oh! You're pupped!" 

She smiled and rubbed her big baby belly. "I am, she should be here any day now." Castiel couldn't believe it. He was going to be an uncle. 

The group turned to Dean and Anna smiled sweetly, "please, let's get the food started. Luke should be here soon." She then started over to the table and sat down. Castiel followed and set the salad down.

She smiled, hugging him close. "Oh, Cassie. We've missed you so much." She petted his hair gently, looking him over. "No mating mark?" she sounded surprised, and made Michael look over at him too. Dean was too focused to pay attention, lighting the grill.

"Not yet, but we'll have a ceremony someday and he is going to mark me then. Right, Dean?" he asked softly.

Gabriel glanced to Dean and then back to Castiel and asked, "have you two talked about pups?"

Castiel nodded, "yes. We're not having any now but we would eventually like three, maybe four."

"Why couldn't you have any now? Can't he protect them? I know you two are all over the news," Michael crossed his arms, watching as Dean placed burgers on the sizzling grill.

Castiel looked at him and started to get nervous, "he could protect them...he... I just..." 

Anna glared at Michael, "Michael, maybe Castiel doesn't want pups right now. It's his choice too." She put an arm around her brother and Castiel leaned against her, but his eyes went to Dean, watching him.

Dean was even more tense now, his scent a mix of nerves and a little bit of sadness. It wasn't that he didnt want pups, he definitely did, but Cas was his own person. "Cas didn't want them, so he's now on birth control. We'll try for a pup when he wants them. I'm an alpha, and I won't lie and say my instincts dont want them, but Cas deserves a choice," Dean straightened, he was slightly taller and broader than either brother but less muscular. It would be an even fight.

Castiel smiled and got up, going over to Dean and nuzzling him, "thank you Dean." He looked at Michael, "like he said. He let me choose what I wanted to do. At that breeding house they forced me to have five pups and took them all from me. I never got to scent them, feed them or even name them. I only got to know their genders and that was it."

Gabriel had been quiet until then, "five pups? You mean you had a pup at 15?" 

Castiel nodded, "I had a pup every year I was in there."

Dean nuzzled back, rubbing his stubbled cheek against Castiel's, "the breeding house was a house of horrors and I plan to shut down as many as I can as soon as possible. Alphas that have to rape to have their own pup don't deserve them." Dean went to flip the hamburgers, still shaking a little. 

Michael's expression had softened. "Cassie, I'm so sorry. I didnt know. I thought you went away with an alpha like mom and dad said."

"They lied to you, all of you. I presented when you all were out and they said I shamed the Novak name, took me to the breeding house and sold me for almost 600,000 dollars. Apparently, a young, untouched male omega was highly prized," he said softly, putting an arm around his mate, careful of the grill.

Gabriel felt sick, "600,000. They said they got that money from some lotto they bet on, bastards. All this time they knew where you were and never told us."

Dean growled lowly, "that's so wrong on so many levels." 

Michael looked horrified, coming to look at Cas. "Thank God you're still here and safe," he looked up at Dean, "we saw what you did on tv. Thank you. We all know what would have happened if an alpha didn't step in."

Castiel shivered; he knew too. John would have made good on his threat. Castiel nodded and smiled, "he's a great alpha, and one day he will be a great father." He then saw someone walking towards them with two bags with chips and other snack foods. Castiel let go of Dean and walked around Michael. He looked at the alpha and called out, "Luke?"

Lucifer stared at him, putting the chips on the table and scooping Cas into a crushing tight hug. "Fuck, Castiel, oh my God. We missed you so much. We didn't know, we would have come looking."

Castiel was amazed by how strong his brother was, a little whine escaped him. "It's okay, Luke. Dean, my alpha, saved me and has been taking care of me," he looked over to Dean and smiled at his soon to be mate. He was so happy that everyone was accepting him.

Lucifer put Cas down and came sniffing around Dean, who tensed and fought the urge to growl his dominance. Nobody was challenging here, at least not yet.

Castiel watched and started to walk over but Anna lightly gripped his wrist, "just wait a moment Cassie." 

Castiel looked at her and then back to Lucifer and Dean, "why? What is he doing?"

"Facing off. They need to make sure the other alpha is okay around you and the betas here," Anna whispered, watching as they postured a second before slowly relaxing, and Dean reached out a hand to shake that Lucifer took. "Thanks for taking care of my brother, " Lucifer said quietly.

Dean shook his head, "it's definitely been my pleasure."

Castiel nodded and watched them, smiling and calming down. When Anna let go of his hand he went back to Dean and kissed his cheek, "I told you he would approve of you."

Dean hummed, turning his head to kiss Castiel's lips, "yes, you did. You're always the smart one." He gave him a cheek nuzzle and took the finished burgers off the grill, placing the next batch on. 

Gabriel hopped up, "grubs ready! Let's eat!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief mentions of Castiel's past suicidal thoughts

Castiel smiled and nodded as he sat next to his mate and filled his plate. Sam said he should eat up now because during his heat he wouldn't want much and he knew Sam was right.

Anna smiled and rubbed her belly as she ate slowly. She watched Dean with Castiel and could see the alpha being a loving and protective father to the pups they would have one day.

Dean smiled at her, "when are you due? I'm sure Castiel would love to be there." He took a bite of hamburger, trying to be neater than usual as he ate.

"Any day now. I can have Gabriel call when it's happening," Anna replied, and then suddenly took Castiel's hand and placed it on her belly.

Castiel looked and smiled, he felt the baby moving, "do you have a name for her?" 

Anna smiled and nodded, "I am naming her Cassandra. After her uncle." 

Castiel was touched and tears started to form in his eyes, "really?"

Anna nodded, smiling lovingly, "really."

Dean chuckled, not saying anything but silently thanking Anna for knowing exactly what Castiel needed right now. He put his arm around his mate and kissed his temple.

Castiel smiled and asked, "could Dean feel?" 

Anna giggled, "sure. If he wants to." Everyone watched with a smile as Castiel placed Dean's hand on his sister's belly.

Dean concentrated for a moment and then gasped softly as a firm kick landed on his palm, a huge grin crossing his face, especially as he imagined Cas all pupped up with his baby and big with it like this.

Castiel smiled and leaned against him, "it's amazing isn't it, alpha? Knowing there is a little life in there, soon to come out and join us and maybe help make it a better world."

Dean rested his head against Castiel's, smiling against him, "yeah, Cas. It's amazing. I love pups."

Gabriel watched them and couldn't help smiling. Castiel had no idea how in love Dean was. 

"So... you're pretty well off, right, Dean? I mean, son of a huge business owner, " Luke asked through a mouthful of food. 

Dean tensed a little and gave a shrug, "my dad and I butt heads alot and after what happened at the benefit dinner I don't know what he's going to do. I'm going to give it a week and if I don't hear back I'll be job hunting here in the city. There's a lot of pressure on my dad right now to step down from CEO, but he's a stubborn bastard and I don't know if he actually will before the business runs into the ground."

Gabriel shook his head, "That's ridiculous. He should see what is happening." 

Castiel sighed, "Dean was doing most of the work anyways, so Dean should be in charge of the family business."

Anna thought about that and chimed in, "maybe you should go talk to him. Leave Castiel where he is safe, and talk to your father. Make him see what he is doing to the business."

"I seriously think that will only make him more likely to stick to his guns," Dean sighed, "he's the very definition of traditional alpha. Challenge him in any way and he'll fight tooth and nail to keep things the way they were."

Michael smirked and looked at Luke, "take him with you. He's good at changing minds."

Lucifer chuckled, "occasionally, but if I went I might just end up beating the old man near death for what he did to Castiel alone."

"I can beat my dad in a fight. But I'd rather it not come to that. If it does and I have to I won't hesitate, but..." Dean trailed off, thinking about his mother.

Anna nodded knowingly, "you're holding back for someone other than Cassie, huh? Well, think like this: if that person was still here, what would they say to do, with everything that has happened?"

Dean stared at his plate, sighing. He wasn't sure how to reply to that. What would his mother have wanted?

Castiel looked up at Dean and nuzzled him, "Alpha, do you think she would be happy about how your dad has changed or what happened that night?" 

Dean nuzzled back, sighing, "of course she wouldn't be happy. But she wouldnt want us fighting either." He shook his head. "We'll talk about this with Sam later. We're supposed to be here for you," he kissed Castiel's cheek.

Castiel smiled and nodded, "Okay, Dean." He went back to talking with his brothers and sisters.

Michael apologized for the fight he and Castiel had the day before he was taken away from them. Castiel accepted and now after they'd eaten he was running around with Gabriel playing chase. Anna smiled as she watched. They were doing great, and she looked at Dean, "you know you can join them."

Dean smiled, leaning his head on his hand. "Honestly, I'm just enjoying watching them. Cas has never looked this happy."

Anna smiled, "Well, he's happier than we thought he would be after 5 years away from us. He's catching up after losing us for so long." She reached over and gently touched his arm, "everything will work out. You're perfect for Castiel."

Dean smiled at that, touching her hand gently, "thank you. It was very important to me that his family be accepting."

Anna giggled, "why did you think we wouldn't accept you? Luke, I could understand. He's in fight mode almost every day. For years we were told Castiel ran away or died, but it never felt right. Castiel was happy. We might not have had much, but we had each other."

Dean looked at the siblings playing together and he smiled, "yeah, I can see that. Castiel had mentioned family but not specifics. I think he felt no one cared."

Anna sighed, "I can see why he would think that, he and Michael got into a fight the day before mom and dad took him away. Now, we all have learned the truth. I have no idea how Cassie managed to live through having 5 pups taken away."

"He said he almost didn't. That if he hadn't been bought he would have killed himself," Dean said quietly. It still hurt him to think about.

Anna looked from Dean to Castiel with tears in her eyes, "oh, poor Cassie... We have you to thank for him still being here. You might not think it's a big deal, but for us, you gave the world back to us."

Dean smiled, reaching to hug around her shoulders, "I'm happy you've reconnected and I'm happy at just how happy Cas looks."

Anna wiped her eyes, "and that is what makes you a great alpha for Castiel." She sighed, "I should get going. Cassandra's daddy will be waiting for us." She then called out, "Cas! I have to go now."

"Make sure to call us when Castiel's niece comes. He loves pups, I'm sure he'll want to see you," Dean said softly. His alpha instincts were soothed by a pupped person nearby, probably a lot of why he'd calmed down, and he hugged Anna gently, "it was a pleasure to meet you."

Anna hugged him back, "and it was wonderful to meet you." She then have him a light peck on the cheek before hugging Castiel and Michael walked with her to her car. 

Castiel smiled, "You're right, Dean. I can't wait to meet my niece."

Dean squeezed Castiel to his side and nuzzled his neck. "I know. Are any of your brothers mated?" he asked, curious.

"Michael is. Gabriel is dating a beta, and Lucifer said he's too busy with fights to look for a mate," Castiel said softly, a little sad for him.

"And no pups for any of them?" Dean asked, pulling Cas to sit on his lap and nuzzling his cheek.

"Not yet. Michael..he...um...he told me he can't have pups," he replied, not wanting to embarrass his big brother.

Dean blinked at this information and then looked sad too. "I see. That must be difficult," he looked over at the brothers playing catch.

Castiel nodded and said, "It is, but his mate is thankfully okay with it and they are looking into adoption."

"That's great. I'm glad he's looking into other options," Dean leaned his head on Castiel's shoulder. "Being around a pupped person made me so relaxed," he smiled, "I can't help picturing you like that."

Castiel looked at him, "Really?" He then looked at his flat belly and wondered if maybe he should skip the pills. Dean looked so happy around Anna with her being pregnant.

Dean nodded, tucking Castiel under his chin, "it's just an alpha thing. I'm sure her mate is very happy."

Castiel looked at him curiously, "so anyone who's pupped would make you happy?" He never knew that and it made him smile a little.

"It's a sort of relaxed, calm feeling, and for the father or mother I'm sure it's a protective feeling as well," Dean replied, running a hand up and down Castiel's back.

"Hey, you two! Join in the game!" Luke called and when Dean looked tossed him a ball.

Dean caught in by reflex and grinned, "come on, Cas. Let's play." He helped Cas off his lap and lobbed the ball at Michael.

They soon were playing catch and they were having a lot of fun. When it turned into tag football, Cas sat that out and just watched his brothers and mate play.

Dean threw a huge long touchdown by throwing the ball hard down the field straight into Luke's hands, cheering and fist pumping, "fuck yeah! Nice catch!"

Castiel stood up cheering for his mate. All of his attention was on the alphas in the field and he didn't hear the other alphas that were coming up behind him.

"Hey, sexy. Not interested in playing games?" The multiple large alphas came up behind him, scenting the air.

Castiel tensed and looked towards them. "No, my alpha is out there with my brothers," he said softly as he started to step back, scared.

Dean immediately scented Castiel's fear, looking over at the table and beginning to run over full sprint. 

"Your alpha? No mark on you, omega. No mark means you're free to be taken," the largest alpha grabbed his wrist.

Castiels brothers caught sight of what was going on and they ran towards them, Lucifer's eyes going alpha red instantly, mindset automatically going to as if he were in a cage match.

Castiel growled, and began to fight the best he could. He slapped at the stranger and yelled out, "Alpha Dean!" The strange alphas looked up hearing snarling and saw the men running at them.

Dean reached them first, teeth snapping as he slugged the alpha who'd grabbed Cas across the face, snarling, "fucking asshole." Blood red eyes burned into the man as he huddled Cas behind him.

Castiel held onto his alpha's shirt, whimpering, scared, hurt and angry. Luke got there next and didn't hold back as he started to beat the crap out of anyone within reach. The other men soon ran off, utterly defeated, all but the one that Luke knocked out.

Dean huddled Cas in his arms, knowing his brothers could handle the other alphas, keeping him tucked against him and safe. Nobody would touch him while Dean was around.

Castiel nuzzled his alpha's chest. "I fought them alpha," he told him, holding onto his mate. 

Luke snarled loudly as the last stranger ran off. "Bastards trying to take my baby brother. I could rip their heads off!" he growled, still in fight mode, pacing as if in a cage waiting for the bell.

"I know you fought, Cas. You're so fucking brave." Dean told him, pressing kisses along his skin.

"Luke, breathe," Gabriel told his brother, ultra calm, not reaching for him. That would just be asking to get bit.

Castiel calmed down as his mate gave him kisses, huddling close to him.

Luke heard Gabriel but it was like through a fog, and he kept pacing. He felt someone touched his arm and whirled, ready to attack, but stopped when he saw omega gold eyes. Castiel had slowly moved away from Dean and gone over to his brother. His eyes shimmered gold as he spoke, "it's okay, Luke. It's okay now. I'm safe, you and the others saved me."

Luke took a slow breath, eyes slowly fading back to their normal color. "Sorry, Cassie. I got carried away," he looked him up and down, "they didnt hurt you, did they?"

Castiel smiled, "no. A small bruise, but I'm okay. Thank you." He then hugged him and Gabriel smiled. 

"No one has ever been able to calm him down like that before."

Luke grumbled good naturedly. "Force of habit, sorry. It's my literal job," he hugged Cas back softly. "Does this happen often?" He looked at Cas, rubbing his back.

"If Dean, Sam or Charlie isn't around, yes." Cas admitted softly, "but Charlie is teaching me self defense.

"That's a good thing." Luke sighed, "god, that's so fucked up. Pisses me off. How dare they think they can just touch you."

Castiel nodded and said, "I know, but a lot of alphas think that if an omega isn't marked, then they can do as they want to."

"I know," Luke looked straight at Dean, "if marking him makes him safer, why haven't you marked him?"

Dean tensed, "because I wanted to make it special, and Cas was scared."

Castiel nodded, "when he said he wanted to mark me, I had only heard bad things about mating marks and Dean agreed to wait. So, he scent marks me as often as he can." He then went to his mate and exposed his neck to him.

Dean rubbed his cheeks all over his neck, purring lowly and ending with nipping lightly at his jaw, "we decided to have a ceremony, which you all will be invited to, of course."

Castiel smiled and nodded, "we haven't set a date, but once we do I will let you know." 

Gabriel smiled, "and we will all be there."

Dean smiled happily, pulling Cas into his arms, "I'm so glad to have met you all. I look forward to getting to know you all even better in the future." 

Soon Dean and Castiel were on their way back to Charlie's house. "Today was great and you were so worried," Castiel grinned at Dean. 

Dean laughed a little, "Yeah, I was really worried. But your brothers are very nice, even Luke."

Castiel smiled and said, "yeah. Luke scared me just a little when those alphas showed up, but he calmed right down." 

"You mean you calmed him down. I doubt any of the rest of us could have," Dean told him as he took a right turn, "it's obvious they all love you very much. We should get you a phone so you can talk to them all the time."

"Okay. It can wait for now, alpha. I'm still learning how to text on Charlie's phone," he replied as he looked out the window. 

Dean smiled, always adoring when Castiel called him alpha so lovingly. It hit a place deep inside that made him warm and happy.

Dean pulled up into Charlie's driveway, setting the parking brake, "I'll grab the leftovers, you just go on in." Cas nodded and climbed out of the small car. 

Just as Castiel got inside Dean's phone rang, John's work number lighting up the screen. Dean took a deep breath and hit answer.

"Hello?"


	36. Chapter 36

Dean paused a moment before picking up, "hello. Can I help you?"

It wasn't John, but Felix, "yes, Dean, your father would like to have a meeting with both you and your brother Sam at your earliest convenience."

Dean frowned, "and he couldn't bother to call me himself? What does he wish to discuss?"

"He is busy doing some paper work. It has to do with him stepping down as CEO of the family business."

Dean paused at that and finally spoke, "I will speak to Sam and call back as to when we are available. Good bye." Dean hung up and began to scoop up leftovers, carrying them in after locking up the car.

Castiel was telling Charlie about everything and she was so happy for Castiel and his little family.

"Hey, Charlie, can you stay home with Cas tomorrow morning? Dad wants Sam and I to meet him at the office," Dean began to pack up the food into the fridge.

"Of course. We can do more planning. Oh, do you have a favorite flower?" she asked as Castiel looked at him a little worried. 

Sam stood from his spot on the couch and walked over to Dean interrupting, "Dad wants to see us? About what?"

"Stepping down as CEO," Dean replied quietly, putting the fruit in a ziplock and into the fridge, "he'll probably offer it to you, out of spite."

Sam shook his head, "I don't want it, Dean. You know more about it than I do. I'm happy just going to the events for you." 

Castiel then asked, "Alpha, if you do become CEO, will it be safe for me at the mansion?"

"Yes. I'll be taking over everything, including the servants and "punishments," Dean put quotes around the word. 

Castiel looked at him a little confused, "punishments?"

Sam smiled and reassured, "don't worry, Cas. You'll be safe with Dean."

"I say punishments because that's what dad used to do. That'll be the first thing to stop," Dean said firmly.

Castiel smiled and nodded, "good." He hugged his mate, proud of him.

Dean hugged him tight. "I know you like it here. You could...stay, if you'd rather," Dean offered, even though just the thought hurt him.

Castiel shook his head. "No. I want to be with you. And we can still make a place out here for us, our own little nest if you will." He responded with a smile and hugged his alpha back.

Dean smiled, extremely relieved, "thank you, Cas. I'm not sure I could do things without you now."

Castiel smiled, "You did fine before I came along. You can do just as well or better with me here. I'm not leaving your side, but I will stay here tomorrow with Charlie. I'm still nervous around John."

"Of course, Cas," Dean gently pulled him close and kissed his lips, nuzzling their cheeks together.

The next day John was in his office looking over paperwork he never thought he would hand over to his sons. That damn omega, that bitch ruined everything, but he knew his sons could fix this.

Sam and Dean arrived precisely on schedule, Felix showing them into the office. Dean refused to show any sort of submission or respect, crossing his arms, "Father. We're here, like you asked. Now what?"

John took a deep breath, "I would like you two to review the papers to turn over the family business to you."

Sam stood next to his brother and listened to him. He would do as Dean said, but would let Dean keep most of the company itself. He liked the meeting people and going places and they had agreed he would be the face of the business.

"I figured it would come to this eventually. I'm assuming you'll be retiring privately to the villa to escape media coverage?" Dean asked, taking the thick pad of papers and standing next to Sam so they could both see. 

John nodded, "that is correct. The mansion is yours to do with as you want. That includes Adam. He can stay or be thrown out if you want."

Sam frowned, "he'll stay, as long as he likes."

"This all looks in order. How quickly do you want this implemented?" Dean asked, knowing the sooner the better for the company's sake. 

"It will be done tomorrow. All that's needed is for you two to sign the papers." 

Sam was looking through the papers and stopped at one. "Wait a minute... Dean, you will want to read this part." He glared at his father. The part said that since John bought Castiel, he belonged to him and would go to the villa with him. "No way in Hell is that happening. Dean is going to be his mate, and you would only hurt Cas. I suggest you change that, or better, cross it out," Sam growled. 

"Yeah, that's a dealbreaker. You can take Felix with you though. Otherwise he's just getting fired," Dean shrugged, grabbing a sharpie and lining out the whole section about Castiel. 

John sighed, hed been hoping that they would not see that part until it was too late, but his sons were smart enough to go through the entire contract. They would fix the mess he had made. "Very well. I will take Felix with me," he replied and sighed the contract before letting them sign. He then stood and sighed, "I know you two will make this business even better than before."

"We'll provide you with a percentage, dad. I promise. You built this business. We'll take good care of it," Dean shook his hand, "have good times in retirement. " 

John nodded and said, "Thank you. If you allow it, I would like to come to the mating ceremony when you have it. I will understand if you do not wish for me to be there." He shook his hand and then Sam's. His boys were ready, even if he did not want to retire but perhaps it was time. "Oh, I did add something for Castiel in the contract he may like." 

Sam looked quickly and his eyes widen, "Dean.." 

The contract had an add on that stated that Castiel had rights to see Jack, and the little boy's father agreed as long as Sam or Dean was there to pick him up. Dean looked over at Sam, not sure if that was a good or bad reaction as he leaned over to look. He almost dropped the papers he was signing as he grabbed it to read it again, running his finger along it. His jaw clenched and he nodded, "thanks, dad...really. this is what he always dreamed."

John nodded, "I had a feeling with how he reacted at that dinner. But, let him know, Jack knows next to nothing about him." Once the papers were all sighed he had copies made and given to Sam and Dean, placing the original in his brief case, "good luck boys. I hope to see you soon."

Sam waited until John left to say, "I don't know how he pulled that off, but Castiel is going to be thrilled to get to see his pup."

Dean remained quiet. Cas was going to be the happiest omega alive, and of course that made Dean happy, but now why would Cas need to have pups with Dean?


	37. Chapter 37

Castiel and Charlie got back to her place almost an hour after Sam and Dean did, having been doing some wedding shopping. When Castiel saw Dean he ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Alpha!" he squeezed tightly. He was happy, he had found the perfect dress and he couldn't wait for Dean to see him in it.

Dean squeezed him back, laughing a little at his enthusiasm. "Hey, have fun with Charlie?" he smiled gratefully at her and ran fingers through Castiel's hair.

Castiel nodded, "yes. We went dress shopping and I found the dress for the ceremony alpha." Charlie smiled and walked over taking a seat next to Sam. 

"So, how did the meeting with John go?" Charlie asked, curious about them.

"Sam and I now own and run the company and own the mansion and servants. Dad is retiring to the country villa," Dean plopped on the couch and pulled Castiel into his lap, "and felix is going with dad."

Castiel nuzzled him, "that is so good alpha." He was glad that Felix would be gone. They could go back to the mansion and he would be safe and not judged.

Charlie nodded, "it sure is, and now you don't have to worry about not having this ceremony."

"As long as the company is salvageable, yes. I feel like we can reverse this drop in business, but it'll be some work and a lot of publicity," Dean stroked fingers down Castiel's back.

Castiel smiled, "I know you can fix it, Dean. The business means a lot to both you and Sam."

"Theres something else, a bonus that dad included in the paperwork specifically for you, Cas," Dean said slowly, taking a breath, "he got you visitation rights for Jack."

Castiel was quiet a moment, "what?" He couldn't believe it, he had to hear it again. 

Sam smiled and repeated, "Dad made it so you have visitation rights to see Jack. Starting as soon as tomorrow." 

Castiel was quiet a moment before he started to cry happily. He would get to see Jack! He held tight to his mate and nuzzled him, "you'll get to meet him Dean! You'll love him like our own. I know it!"

Dean held him tighter, keeping his chin over his shoulder so Cas couldn't see the expression on his face, "yeah, Cas. I'm sure I'll love him."

Sam saw the expression and didn't know what it was about. Charlie didn't either. Castiel just smiled as he had no idea before saying, "Jack will be such a good big brother to our future pups."

Dean squeezed him a little tighter, "love you, Cas. I'm so happy you're getting to do this. I never expected this."

Castiel smiled and nuzzled him, purring contentedly.

The next day they went back to the mansion as soon as John said all of his and Felix's things were gone. Castiel thanked Charlie for all her help and couldn't wait to see his new friend again soon. He was already planning on having his siblings over to visit and stay the night. 

Dean ran his hands over his cars lovingly, patting the hoods as they headed into the mansion. All the servants greeted them at the door, every one of them looking very happy at everything going on. Adam had also been moved to his own bed to keep healing, and the mansion really felt like it could be calm and peaceful now.

Castiel was so happy. He made sure that he put his pills where he would see them every day and went right to work on making his nest again. The room he and Dean had now was much bigger as it had been Johns, but his scent was gone since the maids made sure to use a scent neutralizer. He was purring as he made the nest and when Dean came in he hugged and kissed him. "I love you so much Dean. In a few days will be my heat, and after that could we have Jack over?" he asked, still so excited about everything.

"Of course, Cas. Anytime you want to, we'll drive over and see him," Dean ran fingers through Castiel's messy hair, looking at the halfway done nest, "that's gonna be a huge comfy one, isnt it?"

Castiel nodded and smiled at Dean. "Yes, and tonight maybe we can cover it in our scents?" he asked, trying to hint at him wanting his mate tonight in their new bed.

Dean smiled, tilting Castiel's chin up to kiss him long and deep, "I would absolutely love that, Cas. Always."

Castiel moaned softly into the kiss, smiling happily at what his mate said. "Alpha, what about a room for Jack?" he asked softly as he knew there were lots of rooms here, but he wanted one just for Jack.

"We can set one up. Where shall we put it?" Dean asked, cupping Castiel's jaw gently.

Castiel looked up at him and smiled, "it should be near ours, in case he gets scared at night." He purred softly, he loved when Dean touched him like this. 

"We have a big room across the way and then a few smaller ones on the opposite side of the hall," Dean pointed in that direction.

Castiel smiled, "maybe a smaller one for now." He then moved to hug him again, purring loudly. Even though his heat was two days away his body was already preparing for it. By that night he knew his scent would be a bit sweeter, more desirable to Dean. 

Dean pulled him tight to his chest, nuzzling his temple. "You smell so good, sweetheart," he growled happily, tilting his head to kiss him, his tongue running along his lip.

Castiel purred and opened his mouth to deepen their kiss, wanting it, needing the passion from his mate, "Alpha, after we have the ceremony, can we try for pups?"

Desn pulled back to look at him, a huge smile on his face, "yeah, cas. I'd love to try for some pups." He kissed his lips again, even more deeply this time.

Castiel moaned a bit louder, his body starting to make some slick. A soft knock at the door stopped the kiss, "Sirs, when you are able, Dean has a phone call from the press asking about the business."

Dean growled under his breath, "okay, I'll be right there. Thank you." He kissed Castiel's forehead, "why don't you finish with the nest and I'll bring back dinner, then we can continue where left off." He kissed his lips lightly and reluctantly let him go.

Castiel smiled and said, "I will, alpha. See you in a bit." He smiled and when Dean left he took a deep breath to clear his head and went back to his nest. He used all the blankets and pillows and made it perfect. He got a bag that had the clothes from Charlie's and got a special outfit out, one only meant for Dean to see. He went to the bathroom, and took a quick shower, then once he dried off he put the outfit on. It was a sexy omega nightie. The panties covered his front but showed every curve and inch of Castiel's ass. He then put on a body spray that Charlie said would enhance his scent. He impatiently waited in the nest, fiddling with the black lace of his outfit. He hoped Dean would be back soon.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content during the whole chapter. Skip if that's not your thing :)

Dean did the press statement, telling them the company and their standards were going to start going a whole different direction. He told them that they were also going to start raising money to get all breeding houses shut down and start advocating for omega rights. He didn't realize Castiel was watching the very channel he was on, his voice strong and firm as he spoke of these promises.

Castiel was watching and smiled proudly at the tv. His mate was so wonderful, and he could not wait to marry this alpha. The press asked about Castiel then, asking if he was doing alright and if there was anything happening between Dean and Castiel.

Dean smiled proudly, "yes. We will be having a mating ceremony in the near future. He's definitely the omega I want to spend the rest my life with. He's very strong, he's doing okay after the incident."

Castiel blushed slightly. Hearing his mate was so sure he was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with made him so happy, and he couldn't wait for his mate to get back.

Dean wandered back into his rooms after the conference and his head snapped up at the scent, inhaling deeply and pupils dilating. It was Castiel's delicious scent time a million. Dean could probably pop a knot just from this scent

Castiel smiled sweetly, "hello alpha." He slowly started to crawl out of the tent and to his alpha.

Dean stood frozen, gaze traveling from Castiel's bare feet to the tip of his head and slowly back down, "Jesus fucking christ. Cas, you look amazing."

Castiel smiled and softly said, "I got this just for you alpha, come to bed." He then got on his knees on the edge of the bed closest to his mate and motioned for him to come closer.

Desn followed as if tugged by an invisible string, licking his lips. He came close and leaned over, pressing castiel on his back, inhaling the scent from his neck, "oh fuck, I love you."

Castiel moaned softly, "I love you too alpha, please, have me now. Knot me."

Dean growled, eyes darkening to alpha red as he kissed up to Castiel's lips, his hand rubbing Castiel gently through the pretty panties

Castiel moaned into the kiss, his body producing slick right away with the touches, wiggling in anticipation.

"So perfect," Dean moaned against him, very carefully sliding off Castiel's panties. There was no way he would risk ripping these, he definitely wanted to see them on cas again

Castiel moaned softly, "and only yours, alpha." 

Dean rumbled a happy growl, nuzzling Castiel's cheek, "all mine." He spread Castiel's legs, pressing up against him and pushing home.

Castiel moaned loudly in pleasure and purred as he slowly wrapped his legs around his alpha. He was thrilled that this was how their night would end.

Dean echoed the moan, his hips rolling, not slow but not rough either, enjoying the sensations of Cas around him, leaning to kiss him again. As Castiel approached climax, writhing under him, Dean knotted inside him and Castiel spilled over his belly. Nothing ever felt so right.

This was nirvana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last normal chapter. Next week will be the epilogue and this fic will wrap up. Thank you to all the readers, we love you so much.


	39. Epilogue

The months passed quickly and soon it was time for the ceremony. Charlie helped Castiel pick a beautiful beach where they could do the ceremony, and now he was in the dress he'd so happily picked out. It was off white, light and had just a little sparkle to it. It wasn't see through, but very beautiful and fit him just right. The stylist and makeup artist did his hair and make up and soon he stood next to the blinds, peeking out. Dean had not seen him in two full days, and in a few minutes he would be walking down the aisle. Sam stood next to Dean at the altar. John was there, in the front row, and was told to behave or he would be made to leave. Adam sat a few seats away from John. On Castiel's side were all his brothers and his sister, Charlie, and little Jack, who was in a little tuxedo.

The music started and Castiel started down the aisle, looking at Dean and smiling shyly. His mate, the alpha that saved his life, was going to mark him as his mate.

Dean stared, enraptured, his jaw slightly dropped and eyes shining. Fuck, Castiel was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and Dean felt like the luckiest alpha alive right now. Castiel almost looked like an actual angel as he stepped down the aisle. Everything else melted away.

Sam smiled at his brother and said, "you're a lucky alpha, Dean. Look at him. He loves you so much."

John was quiet, smiling. He had hoped Castiel would wear a traditional dress, but Castiel was not a traditional omega to begin with.

Castiel only looked at Dean. His heart was beating out of his chest. His alpha, looked so good dressed up and he was nervous, not wanting to make a mistake. 

Dean reached out hands for Castiel as he reached the front of the aisle. "You look beautiful," he whispered to him.

Castiel smiled and whispered back, "thank you." He then faced the man that was to wed them. The man spoke of how two people from two very different walks of life came together and found a love most only dream of. Soon the man asked, "Dean, do you take this omega, Castiel, as your mate? To have and hold, in sickness and in health, for all the days of your life?"

Dean looked deep into Castiel's eyes, nodding. "I do," his voice was firm and confident, hands squeezing Castiel's.

The preacher smiled and looked to Castiel, "and do you, Castiel, take this alpha, Dean, to be your mate? To have and hold, in sickness and in health. For all the rest of your days?"

Castiel looked up to Dean with a smiled and nodded, "I do." 

He squeezed Dean's hand back and the preacher smiled, "then by the powers vested in me, I hereby pronounce you Mates. Dean, you may mark your mate."

As he said that Castiel took a breath and exposed his neck just like he practiced with Adam and Charlie. They all watched and waited with held breaths for Dean to mate mark Castiel.

Dean leaned in, pressing a kiss to his neck and letting his fangs grow, then bit down, drawing a little blood, tongue lapping that away. "I love you," he whispered in Castiel's ear, moving to his lips and kissing him to the cheers of the crowd

Castiel winced a little at the first moment, but the pain melted away and he sighed happily. "I love you too Dean, my alpha," he kissed him back, looking away only when he felt a tug at his dress. He looked down, and smiled upon seeing Jack. He picked him up and smiled up at his new mate. This was a perfect day.

Dean gently touched Jack's cheek and smiled too, winding his arm around Castiel's waist. Castiel's siblings and Sam came rushing up, all of them grinning.

"Congratulations, Cassie." Anna, holding her infant pup, hugged him carefully, "we love you so much."

Castiel hugged her back. "Thank you," he smiled, almost not believing he had a mate and a family again. He gently booped baby Cassie's nose and smiled as she giggled. He kissed Jack's cheek and asked, "is everyone ready to eat?"

"Always! Where's the cake?" Gabriel meandered his way towards the reception area. 

Dean chuckled, "typical."

Castiel smiled and nodded, it was, and he wouldn't change a thing. He walked with Dean hand in hand towards where they would have the reception. He hugged Jack close as they got to the table. He was so happy to have Jack here.

The MC announced it was time for the first dance of the new couple, and Castiel gave Jack to Gabriel, know Gabe would let him have some cake. He walked out to the dance floor with Dean and smiled up at him as they waited for the music. "How do you like everything?" he asked.

"I think you and Charlie are magicians. Nothing could be more perfect," Dean replied softly, pulling Castiel into his arms. "Even the weather is perfect, how did you do that?" he teased.

Castiel laughed softly and said, "I'm an angel remember?" He smiled up at Dean as the music started.

Dean grinned, "no kidding." He paused as the music came on and smiled fondly, taking Cas in his arms and beginning to dance with him.

They next were doing the traditional dance with family. Castiel was nervous when it came time for him to have a dance with John, but his brothers, Dean, Sam and Adam were there in case John tried anything. When John approached he did a polite bow then moved a little.

Dean watched carefully, dancing with anna instead of Castiel's mother, who had declined the invitation to speak to Castiel at all, let alone be invited. His father didn't seem to be wanting to cause any trouble, very politely dancing with Castiel.

Castiel was quiet for a bit as they danced. Then he worked up the courage to say, "John.. I want to... thank you."

John looked at him, confused, "what have I done you would ever thank me for?"

Castiel took a deep breath and said, "If you had not bought me from that breeding house, I never would have met Dean. Even, with all you have done, you still brought us together in a way, so, thank you for that." He then looked up into his eyes, he didn't have to fear John anymore. Not with his mate and family nearby to protect him if he needed it.

John just smiled, and ruffled castiels hair as the song ended. "You're welcome. You two will make each other happy."

Castiel ran to Dean who scooped him into a whirling kiss. 

"The happiest couple ever," Cas whispered, giving Dean a kiss to start a lifetime. 

~~~~~FINISH~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers who have been here along the way to provide encouragement and comments and kudos. And thank you to my coauthor for keeping me on track and developing this beautiful story with me.


End file.
